


To Be A Slut(Zianourry)

by Kayla920



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, BDSM, Bondage, Daddykink, M/M, Mpreg, Sextoys, Spanking, Twink, Watersports, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 68
Words: 93,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla920/pseuds/Kayla920
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Liam are 22 year old proud dominants to a 16 year old submissive named Niall. They have a kink for younger boys and are constantly looking for a new a new little boy to play with. Zayn and Louis are 17 year old victims of sex trafficking working in the streets of London. What happens when these paths cross? Will someone become someone's slut?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daddy's New Princess

-get the fuck back here now Louis!

An older bald headed man screams out as he chases the small teenage boy with a feminine voice and a plump bum in front of him

-please don't beat me, I'll be good Daddy. I'll go back inside the van, I'll get you your money.

Louis says desperately as he tries to avoid punishment

-hey! Leave that kid alone!

Liam screams out from the slowly moving limo before telling the driver to stop so he can get out so he can run towards the seemingly distressed child

-Daddy please don't hurt me I'm sorry

The teenager screams out again as the older handsome man comes closer to rescue him

-is this your pimp sweetheart?

Liam says sweetly, having noticed the relationship of the "Daddy" and prostitute in front of him because he's been in that situation himself when he was only 15.

The broken looking boy nods slowly at Liams words, earning a slap on the face from his pimp as he gets pulled back and thrown on the ground

-did I say you could fucking speak!!? Now get back inside the van! NOW!

-no wait! I'll buy him from you

-he's mine! I own him

The pimp says harshly as he kicks Louis in the stomach to keep him down

-you were just going to sell him for the night anyway. Name your price, any price. I'll take the boy off your hands.

The greasy, older man looks away for a minute, thinking about what he should do while Liam adjusts his suit jacket and pulls the small boy off the ground, wiping the young mans falling years as he does.

-Ten thousand! Cash! Or else the slut goes back to the corner where he belongs.

-deal, tell the driver to pop the trunk Harry

Liam says, yelling a few feet behind him to the rolled down window of the limo

-what's your name sweetheart?

-don't you dare talk to him until I get my money bitch!

The young boy nods with a sniffle, stepping away from Liam and looking at the ground below him with fear in his eyes

Harry soon gets out the car in a nice black suit with a hat on before opening the trunk and pulling out a large duffle bag with money in it.

He hands the bag to the greasy man who takes it and runs off in a hurry not looking back once.

Harry gently takes the fragile looking prostitutes hand before guiding him towards the inside of the limo door. Liam takes a deep breath as he follows them both protectively.

-now tell me sweetheart, what's your name?

Liam asks again once they all get settled into the white Limo

-Lou....Louis, my name Is Louis

-pretty name Louis, for a beautiful boy like yourself

Louis blushes and looks down, playing with his fingers as he shakes in his seat

-you can go now Greg

Liam says softly, directing the limo driver back to their house

-are you going to force me to have sex with you?

-no I'm not going to force you love, your going to have sex with us willing but that won't be for a while so don't worry too much about it right now princess

Harry says as he rubs Louis thigh gently, trying his best to comfort the nervous teenager

-how old are you baby?

-17

Louis says with a small squeak

-he's just a child Li, you did a good job finding him for us

Liam smiles with a sinister grin, winking at Harry in the process leaving Louis shaking in his seat even harder

-did that nasty man make you have sex with people love?

-yes

Louis says with a crack voice

-who did he make you have sex with baby? Tell Daddy all about it

-men, mostly older men or whoever wanted to use me and rape me for a large price

-well I promise no one will hurt you like that ever again baby boy, you'll start to enjoy sex I promise

Louis looks up at Harry with fear, confused by everything that's just happen but somewhat realized to know that he won't be getting raped by a different man every night, as far as he knows....

-are you cold love?

Louis nods his head shivering and shaking in his seat

-come here princess, Daddy will keep you warm

Harry pats his lap and Louis slides down the limo seat, sitting in Harrys lap.

Liam takes his suit jacket off and wraps it around the trembling boy as Harry kisses his forehead sweetly

-your safe with us princess. You'll always be safe with us

Louis nods his head, looking outside the tinted windows as they start to drive off to an unfamiliar place

-where are we going Sir?

-call us Daddy, princess and we're going home baby. Gonna get you cleaned up and cook a nice meal for you. Now tell me love, when is the last time you ate something decent?

-uh..I think about a week ago maybe? I don't think about food much, I learned to ignore it because I don't know whens the next time I'm going to get it

Louis says weakly as he cuddles himself further into Harry's warm body

-well let's stop at a drive through and get him something on the way, it's a long drive back to the house

Liam suggests as he presses the button that separates the Limo driver from them to tell him his request

Louis starts to realize something he forgot and panics as his eyes fill up with tears

-no I need to go back for my brother

-your brother? Who's your brother baby? Does that nasty man have him?

Louis nods as he starts to hyperventilate but Harry pulls him back in his lap and rubs the frightened boys back comfortingly

-his name is Zayn and he always protects me. I can't leave him, he'll get worried and try to sneak out and if they find him he'll get beaten and starved to death like last time

Louis says frantically as he looks at Harry and Liam with pleading eyes, begging them to go back

Harry and Liam pass each other sympathetic looks, the couple of 5 years already knowing what they're going to do

-can go you back Greg?

to be continued........


	2. Twink and Submissive

-is that him on the corner love?

Liam asks as he points out the window to see a skinny dark haired boy talking to an old man on the side of a run down building

-can I go get him?

Louis asks shyly as he fidgets on Harry's lap after noticing the older mans cock hardening underneath him

-no baby, I want you to stay here in the Limo where it's safe, Daddy Li will go get your brother. I promise you'll have everything you want and need baby boy, just be patient.

Liam gets out the car, casually walking over to the fragile looking boy who's wearing nothing but a pair of small shorts that barely cover his ass and a tight tank top that exposes all his muscles and tattoos

-how much do you charge per hour?

Liam asks with a charming grin as he approaches the teenage boy

-200 for oral, 500 for missionary and 800 for a ride on your cock. Which one would you like Daddy?

Zayn asks with a smirk on his face as he licks his bottom lip at the sight of the sexy, well kept man who he'd be more than happy to do anything to.

-I want you to give your pimp 20,000 and tell him your not coming back.

-I can't do that

Zayn says as he shakes his head perfusely

-why not? I know first hand that you can buy yourself out, I used to be on these streets myself you know

-I have to go now, sorry

Zayn starts to walk off quickly, looking back with a panic to make sure no one is following him, a habit he learned is crucial when he's working on the street

-wait Zayn! I have your brother!

Zayn quickly turns his head back, looking at the taller man with worried eyes, wondering how in the world he knows his name let alone his brother's

-Louis is his name, yeah?

-how....how did you know that?

-I don't want to get you two in trouble in case anyone is listening, all I have to say is get in the Limo and all your questions will be answered

-and how do I know this isn't a trick and your not some undercover cop taking me down to the police station

-Zayn?

Louis shouts out the window faintly and Zayn quickly gets in the car and breaks out into sobs when he sees his malnourished looking brother

-Zaynie? I missed you so much

Louis says with a choke sob as he cries in Zayn's arms. Liam quickly gets in the car, urging the Limo driver to hurry out the neighborhood as Harry silently thinks his partner for being so sweet today, the older man usually being the rougher one of the two. Their blonde submissive having ended the day with a black and blue bum many times because of his strictness.

-that man really hurt you boys didn't he?

Harry says softly as he reaches in a small compartment of the limo for a box of tissues before handing it to the two sobbing boys

-we haven't seen each other in days, I thought he was dead

Zayn says with relief in his voice

-I was looking all over for you, I tried running away earlier so I could find you by I got caught

Louis replies as he dries his tears with the tissue Harry handed him

-what are you guys going to do to us? Please don't hurt him. I'll let you do whatever you want to me if you just let him go. Please?

Zayn pleads desperately, trying his best to protect his little brother from harms way

-tell me? Are you two actually related? Or are ya boyfriends or what?

Liam asks as he reaches into the mini fridge for a couple bottles of water before passing them around the Limo

Harry opens a bottle before pulling Louis back onto his lap and feeding the boy water which Louis happily takes with a smile. The older, curly headed man already feeling an attachment for the little twink.

-we both lost our parents when we were young and lived in a pretty nice adoption center until we turned 13 and the people who ran it sent us somewhere else because they knew by that point probably were never going to get adopted, so we ended up in a really run down orphanage.

The social workers told us that were told that we were going to be taken care of and checked on but when we got there it ended up being like hell.

Our foster mom was a crack addict, she sold us both to a trafficking ring for drugs when we were 14 and we've been on the streets ever since. But honestly, we're better off doing what we're doing now than being stuck in that abusive orphanage anyway.

-she traded you for drugs? That must've been awful, I'm so sorry loves. Your both worth so much more than that.

Liam says with sympathy before taking a sip of his water

Louis eyes start to water and Zayn gives his brother a reassuring hug before speaking again.

-it's okay, like I said we're better off this way and we have each other. No matter what we've always had each other. That's why we call each other brothers because we're the only real family each other has.

Harry gives the two young boys sad looks, feeling awful that he's about to turn these little boys into proud sex addicts but can't help but want to because both of them are so damn beautiful.  
................................  
-come on loves, don't be shy this is your home now

Liam says with a smile as he guides Zayn into the house hand and hand, Harry and Louis behind them walking hand and hand as well

-wow I've never seen a house this big, it's like the ones we used to see on tv Zaynie

Harry and Liam laugh at Louis innocent words as they walk upstairs and open the door to a spare bedroom with two twin beds inside

-well we used to run an underage sex brothel

Liam states bluntly as he turns on the light to the modernly designed and colorfully decorated room

-Liam don't scare the poor boy off now, he just got here

-underage sex brothel, what's that?

Louis asks curiously

-it means they like to sell teenage boys, Louis

Zayn replies with a sigh as he takes Louis and sits on one of the beds and rubs his tummy slightly, feeling so much better after eating that bacon cheese burger, large fry and milkshake on the way here

-well don't look at it so badly, me and my partner Liam are only 22 years old. We're not that much older than you so I don't want you thinking that we're pedophiles or something.

-Daddy can I have a vibrator to play with?

Niall asks cheerfully as he struts into the large bedroom with nothing on but a thin white thong and nipple clamps

-baby what did Daddy and I tell you about coming into a room before knocking, see now you've lost your orgasm privilege for tonight

-but Daddy?

Niall's bottom lip trembles and Harry walks towards Niall, smacking his bum and whispering something in his ear before walking over to Liam and doing the same. Causing Niall to run out the room quickly with a wide grin on his face, Liam following him shortly after.

Zayn and Louis sit there speechless, scared and confused about what they just saw, knowing that the blonde boy was no older than they are.

-our cook Stella will bring you boys clean clothes and dinner and then I want both of you to take a shower and try and get a good night sleep.

We're going to have a long discussion tomorrow about rules and regulations and I'm sure after that little scene that just happened you probably have a lot of questions yeah?

-that boy? He's underage isn't he?

Zayn asks curiously, holding on to Louis protectively as Louis holds onto him for dear life

-there's a laptop on the desk in the corner of the room. I want you search the words twink....and submissive and like I said we'll answer all of your questions tomorrow I promise you baby

Harry says with a smile as Louis and Zayn's eyes widen. Zayn already knowing exactly what's in store for him and Louis feeling somewhat scared at his brothers response even though he's too innocent to know what's going on.

Zayn having always kept what in his eyes is his"baby brother" from being exposed to the sexual world as much as he possible can to reduce the mental scars he'll already attain from having been a sex slave for so long.

-sweet dreams my beautiful boys

Harry adds with a wink before closing the bedroom door and heading towards his and Liam's shared room

He walks in to find Niall straddling Liam on the bed, Liam's long cock deep inside the 16 year old boy, fucking him relentlessly as Niall screams and moans the word "Daddy" over and over again

-aww come on loves, what did I tell you about starting without Daddy?

to be continued........


	3. Spankings

All five boys are sitting around the dining room table eating breakfast. Liam next to Harry with Louis on the other side of him. Louis sitting extra close to Zayn who is sitting next to Harry while Niall sits in his lap, playing with his curls and wearing nothing on but a thin pair of white panties. The blonde not liking the feeling of clothes very much which his Daddies have absolutely no problem with

-is this food all for me?

Louis asks carefully as the house maid Stella places a gigantic assortment of Pancakes, french toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, cut up fruit and hash browns in front of the starving teenager

-yes baby, all for you

Harry says with a chuckle as he feeds Niall a bite of pancake

-you promise? Your not going to punish me for eating it all?

Louis asks again making Zayn look at him sadly before speaking up to explain Louis insecurities

-the men who owned us, they would feed us once or twice a week if we were good as in if we made enough money for their liking that week.

We were mostly on our own for necessities like food and water but our "owners" didn't like us eating too much, they wanted us to stay skinny and fit so that people would want to buy us which sometimes mean't being beaten if they thought we were being greedy or gluttonous.

Harry looks at Liam with a broken heart and Liam rubs his thigh underneath the table before speaking

-you can eat as much you'd like babes, there's always plenty more if your still hungry

Liam says with a sympathetic smile trying to keep his new babies happy. Louis looks at Zayn for reassurance and Zayn nods happily causing Louis to start devouring the plate in front of him

-that's a good boy, eat up love. Daddy and I are here to take care of you. I promise

Louis smiles happily with a mouthful of food making even a stubborn Zayn joyful now that he knows his little brother is going to be taken care of from now on

................................

-did you do some research boys?

Liam says clearing his throat as gathers some papers together that he had sitting on table. Them all having finished breakfast now as Zayn and Louis await the list of rules promised to them last night

-the things we were suppose to google? I thought Harry was joking about that?

-that's one strike

Harry warns as he takes a sip of the orange juice in front of him

Zayn looks down and nods quickly, making a mental note to not slip up on the name calling again

-next time we tell you to do something you do it! We don't tell you do things for our amusement, it's so they can benefit you.

Liam yells across the table as he rubs his temples slowly and looks at the papers in front of him

-As of now there are three simple rules to follow. Harry and I have the right to add on as many as we like, whenever we'd like is that understood boys?

Zayn and Louis nod nervously as they await the rest of Liam's words

-Rule 1 , you will take online glasses and graduate school and be successful like Harry and I.

Rule number 2, you will call Harry and I Daddy or Sir, slip up and you'll get a spanking but we'll let you slide from earlier Zayn. Spankings are the only punishments you'll receive for now until we get you boys into the sexual premise of our lifestyle which comes with an entire differently set of rules but for now spankings only which leads to Rule number 3.

You are not allowed to touch or play with yourselves, Harry and I will talk about what it means to be our submissive once you boys start getting more comfortable arounf here but from here on out your ass and cock are for our pleasure and use only and you will be severely punished if you break that rule.

Louis eyes widen in fear and reaches over next to Zayn for a hug as his brother rubs his back for comfort

-don't be scared boys, you won't have to do anything you don't want to

Harry adds with a smile while Niall continues to eat the plate in front of him, ignoring everything else at the moment

-but your going to make us have sex with you? What if we don't want to?

Zayn replies with fear in his voice

-oh but you will and you will enjoy it as well, you'll learn to love Daddy's cocks I promise. Isn't that right Ni Ni?

Harry states with a cocky grin

-yes Daddies cocks are so thick, feels so good getting fucked by them and I love sucking Daddies cocks too, feels so full in my mouth

Niall says with a high pitch giggle, feeling like a bad little boy who's said too many naughty words

-that's my good little boy, you'll be getting a little reward for that later hmm princess?

Harry says whispering in Niall's ear making him squeal as he puckers his lips out, Niall knowing exactly what to do and reaches out to give Harry several pecks on his pink lips

...............................

-your going over my lap Louis,

-but Daddy, I said I was sorry

Louis begs with a sniffle, feeling really about himself for getting caught masturbating in the shower when his new Daddy's specifically told he couldn't touch himself

-all your clothes off, now Louis!

Liam yells as he stands in front of Harry and Louis, Harry sitting on the edge of their large bed while Louis stands next to him shaking sightly in fear of whats about to happen

-but, but Sir...I

-Harry roughly brings him over his lap, pulling his sweatpants and surprisingly panties down as well before taking his pink tank top off as well

-I see Niall let you borrow some of his clothes yeah? They look so pretty on you baby

Louis blushes deeply, loving the compliments that Harry continues to give him

-I only feel comfortable in panties Sir, boxers make me feel icky

-well Daddy and I will have to take you an Zayn shopping spree tomorrow won't we? Make sure you have everything that will keep you a happy little boy yeah?

Louis eyes light up at Harry's words. The twink teenager liking the thought of being spoiled rotten by two older, sexy men but that feeling soon turns into pain when Harry lands the first smack onto his plump bum causing him to whine loudly

-your only getting 5 spanks baby, just relax for Daddy and it'll all be over soon. Your lucky Daddy Li is the one letting me punish you. Liam would've had you in the corner with a vibrating butt plug and hot rub for sure.

Louis gulps loudly at Harry's words, knowing now to never make Liam angry with him as Harry quickly lands the last four swats on Louis now reddened bum, making sure to cover his sit spots but not be too harsh on the fragile teenager

Harry wipes Louis wet face, his eyes now puffy and red from crying. The sensitive twink sticking his bottom lip out from the thought of his punishment and couldn't help but enjoy most of it

-there you go princess, see that wasn't that bad was it now?

Liam says sweetly as he carefully lifts Louis off of Harry's lap, exposing his incredibly small figure and bony chest with his rib cage painfully noticeable to everyone in the room

Harry gasps as he notices Louis malnourished figure and almost breaks down in tears at the sight

-baby we're going to get you on a healthy, filling diet. Your eating four meals with dessert and snacks in between until you get to a proper weight for your height and age.

-and I'm going to have our doctor come by tomorrow, give the boys a check up and a blood test to see if they have anything. Poor things haven't been taken care of in so long, it truly bothers me

Harry adds with a cracked voice

-a doctor? but, but I'm not sick Daddy!

Louis announces as he stomps his foot on the ground, earning another swat on his bum from Liam

Both Harry and Liam laugh at Louis innocent words

-princess have you ever been to the doctor before?

Louis looks a Harry with seriousness and shakes his head slowly

-not since I was sold.... Zayn and I were too busy just trying to stay alive, we didn't have time to worry about health, if we were hungry or didn't feel well we were still forced to have sex, it didn't matter

Liam presses his lips together, feeling more and more awful for Louis and Zayn as the days pass. Harry's eyes brim with water again and he walks over to the bathroom conjoined in his and Liam's bedrooom. Leaving Louis looking confused and sad that he upset his favorite Daddy.

-did I say something wrong Daddy?

-no baby, Daddy Hazza is just a little sensitive, doesn't like to see pretty boys like you being abused by nasty men

-but you said you ran an underage sex brothel right?

-yeah we did but we made sure all our boys were healthy and happy. None of them were locked up or caged and they ate as much as they liked and were kept clean and fit.

-so why did you stop doing it? It seemed like it was working out fine for you

-to be honest...Harry started to feel bad about it and that's the only reason we stopped

Liam says bluntly with a snorted laugh

-nothing makes me happier than having my cock up a little, underage twinks tight bum but Harry felt that we had enough money and we didn't need to do it anymore so we sold the last of the boys we had and moved here.

-but then what about Niall, how did he get here?

-you ask a lot of questions princess but I'll answer this one and then we'll go to bed okay?

Louis nods his head as he sits back down on Liam's lap

-lets just say that Niall was a special case, Harry and I just grew an attachment for him. When we found him he was just a frightened 14 year old virgin who just wanted someone to love and take care of him.

We always coddled him the most because he needed the extra attention and soon enough he started calling us Daddy and we took his virginity and well....

Liam ends that last sentence with a purpose cough, trying not to into details on how they turned an innocent Irish little boy into a nymphomaniac

Harry soon comes back out of the bathroom with nothing on but some tight briefs, looking like he had just cried but is faking it with a sincere smile on his face, not wanting to upset the 17 year old boy any further

-come here babe, you can sleep in the bed with Daddy and I tonight just in case you have another nightmare

-but what about Zaynie, he'll worry about me

-well Zayn is just going to have to trust us from now on, we're not going to hurt you unless it's from you not being able to walk for a couple days cause we fucked you too hard one night but you'll get used to that

Harry says seriously as he puts Louis clothes back on, wanting the two young twinks to like him so badly

-just look at the spoiled blonde running around here with a bubbly smile on his face. Does he look like he's abused or miserable in any way?

Liam adds chuckling as he gets up to turn the lights off before coming back into the bed and giving Louis a kiss on the cheek as they all climb under the bedsheets together

-Daddy?

Louis asks timidly as he gets comfortable in Harry's chest

-yes love?

Both dominants reply together making Louis blush

-I'm hard

-I know baby, I know but your not allowed to cum after having been such a bad boy tonight

Harry says softly as he rubs the pouting twinks back, helping him to fall asleep. Wanting so badly to fuck Louis until he begs him to stop but tries his hardest to refrain from it until he gets to know the 17 year old a little better.

to be continued..........


	4. We Own You

-goodmorning Daddy

Louis says with a yawn as he walks into the common room in the house where Harry is sitting in a recliner chair with a cup of coffee as he reads some emails on his iPad while Liam sits to the right of him on a long sofa.

Niall is in his lap watching tv with Zayn sitting next to them looking both jealous and unhappy but brightens up with Louis walks in and sit's by him

-goodmorning cupcake, come sit next to Daddy hmmm?

Harry says with a smile as he moves his coffee to the large table in front of them and pats his lap making Zayn frown

-he was sitting next to me....

Zayn bursts out in a grumble, rolling his eyes at Harry

-that's one strike princess

Liam mentions as he reaches in his pocket to turn up the remote wirelessly connected to the vibrating cock plug deep inside Niall's bum

-well Zayn, you've been here for about a month now. I think I'd be more suitable if you'd call me Daddy don't you think?

Harry says with a sigh as he brings Louis into his lap and kisses his cheek sweetly

-I don't want to call you that, your not my fucking Daddy

Zayn says mumbling underneath his breath as he crosses his arms over his chest

-what was that!?

Liam yells as he raises his eyebrows, quickly getting tired of the stubborn 17 year old boy who would probably be dead somewhere on the street if it wasn't for him and Harry

-I said your not my fucking Daddy!

Zayn repeats loudly making everyone in the room go quiet

-get up and come with me Zayn

Liam clenches his jaw and picks up Niall to put him in Harry's lap before grabbing Zayn by his bicep to take him upstairs

-let me go!

Zayn shouts as Liam brings him into his bedroom. He stands Zayn in the middle of the room and closes the door before dragging him to the bed and putting him over his lap

Zayn struggles in Liam's arms but the older man is clearly stronger and manages to get Zayn's jeans and briefs down while making sure he doesn't slip out of his lap

-I'm too old to be spanked!

-your never too old for a spanking princess

-stop calling me that! I am not a princess!

Zayn shouts again as Liam lands the first smack onto Zayn's pale bum, quickly turning it red

-ow, it hurts!

Zayn cries out as Liam continues to land hard smacks onto Zayn's sit spots and thighs

-please stop, I'll be a good boy I promise

Zayn begs with a now red and wet face as Liam places one last smack on Zayn's bum before sitting the teenage boy up from his lap and pulling his pants up

-you will learn to be respectful in this house, you understand?

-fuck you!

Liam shakes his head and pulls Zayn in by his chin for a long, tongue filled kiss which Zayn doesn't resist too, not even a little bit

-that's what I figured

-I don't like you

-that's not what your body is saying

Liam points his eyes down to Zayn's crotch and Zayn looks down with a blush

-I just find you attractive that's all, and I like the fact that your taking care of my brother. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have ever gotten in that limo with you.

-I can't wait till those test results come back, Harry and I are going to fuck you hard and raw until you can't speak anymore beautiful

Liam says with a sinister smile making Zayn shrug and walk back downstairs as he rubs his now sore bum

-did you spank him Zee?

Harry asks as Liam walks back into the room behind Zayn

-of course sweetheart, he broke a rule and he got punished for it

Liam says with a smirk as he takes Niall back from Harry's lap, giving Louis a kiss on the forehead and Harry on on the lips before heading back to his original seat, Zayn doing the same

-good, it's about time for Zayn to start submitting to us, he's a mouthy one at that and I'm getting sick and tired of it

-don't talk about me as if I'm not here, I'm not a child you know

Zayn mumbles grouchily

-you've got to stop mumbling love and if you'd stopped acting like a stubborn child we'd stop treating you like one. Maybe we need to start spanking you more often darling. Just look at your brother, he gets a spanking at least twice a week and you don't see him pouting around here like a pathetic little puppy now do you?

Liam adds as he adjusts Niall in his lap and notices the cum stain in his panties and makes a mental note to deal with that later

-what?! Is that true Louis? They spanked you?

Louis nods shyly and Harry kisses the back of his neck to calm him down

-why didn't you tell me?! I don't want you spanking him! He's fragile you know!

Zayn says defensively as he stands up and pulls Louis off Harry's lap

-Zayn stop it! Daddy's been spanking me since we got here, only when I'm a bad boy and I like their spankings, they make me feel good.

-I don't care Louis and don't you ever fucking touch him ever again! Your abusing him!

-you don't tell us what to do princess

Harry says calmly, looking up and down at Zayn with dominance. Zayn pushes Louis back towards Harry and storms upstairs to his and Louis shared room, searching for a bookbag and stuffing as much stuff in as he possibly can

Later that night..........

Louis runs in Liam and Harry's bedroom with tears falling down his face wearing nothing but a pair of panties and one of Liam's large hoodie's that come down to his thighs

Niall is on his knees with his bare bum in the air and a tail butt plug sticking out of it in front of the bed sucking on Harry's cock who is sitting on the edge of the bed with his mouth wide open while Liam lays behind them stroking his cock at the sexy sight.

-what's wrong love, why is my princess crying his eyes out?

Liam says softly as he takes his hand off of himself and gets up to fetch a pair of clean boxers from the dresser across the room while Louis almost forgets his train of thought at the sight of Liam's hard and long cock

-Zayn's gone Daddy!!

-fucking hell!

Harry shouts loudly, cumming deep down Niall's throat making Louis jump as he finally opens his eyes and comes down from his high, completely oblivious to the crying teenage boy in the room

-oh, I, I, I'm so sorry I'm going to just wait out in the hallway

Louis says timidly, finally realizing what's going on in the semi-dark room

-no, come back here love

Liam gestures his hand over to the bed and Louis obeys nervously, his head down and eyes squinted as he walks over to the bed and sits down next to Liam.

-go get him cleaned up and dressed Haz, we're going to go take a little drive. I think I know where Zayn might be

Harry sighs loudly, annoyed that he probably won't get to finish his plans for wrecking his baby boy tonight as he finally pulls Niall off his still hard cock by his hair before grabbing a fresh set of clothes for him and Niall and heading to the bathroom to clean them both up

-now tell me what's got such a beautiful boy so upset? Why did Zayn leave? Not the I'm at all surprised.

-Liam asks softly as he pulls Louis into his bare chest and rubs his back soothingly

-I don't know what happened Daddy. He was there when we went to bed but when I woke up to go use the bathroom he was gone and he took all his stuff with him

Louis rambles on leaving Liam confused for a moment before he comes to terms to who Louis is talking about

-you mean our stuff?

Harry says annoyed as he walks out the conjoined bathroom connected to the room with a sleepy looking Niall in arms

Liam lifts Louis off his lap and wipes his tear stained face before speaking

-let's get some pants on you and then we'll go looking for him baby. A pretty boy like you should never have to cry, unless it's from us fucking you till we milk you dry but that'll happen soon enough

...................................

-you let him cum while you were in the bathroom didn't you Harry?

Liam whispers as he drives the car out of their garage, trying not to wake up Niall or let Louis here what he's saying

-I wanted him to sleep in the car, it'll be a lot easier for us if he's not asking a million questions as usual and you don't have to whisper they're both in a deep sleep now Li

Liam turns his head around at the red light to see Louis peacefully sleeping on Niall's shoulder and can't help but awe at the sight

-there he is, make a left at the light Liam!

Harry points over to the corner of a run down building where Zayn is standing shirtless with a black eye and nothing on but a tight pair of skinny jeans

-get in the car Zayn

Liam whispers as loudly as he can out the rolled down window as he drives in a circle around the dicey street

-stop the car Li, I'm getting out. He's not going to listen to us anyway

Liam does as he's told and Zayn tries to run off but Harry quickly gets out the passenger seat and walks over to Zayn before picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. The teenage boy still light as a feather even though they've been stuffing his face since he's arrived.

Harry opens the backseat of the car on the side that the two still sleeping boys aren't on and slams the door before getting in the front and quickly putting the child locks on so Zayn doesn't try anything

-I need to go back! I have to get my stuff!

-your going to get yourself killed, are you really that stupid. I know that crazy man was the one to give you a black eye. What do you thinks going to happen next, he'll take you out for ice cream? He's going to beat you the shit out of you Zayn! And I care too much about you to let anything like that happen to you!

Harry yells angrily as Liam drives off quickly, breaking the speed limit in order to get out of the sketchy neighborhood as with his very expensive car as fast as possible

-I'll talk my chances. I never wanted to be here in the first place. Your both demented creeps for getting off from fucking underage boys and I don't want to be one of your so called "submissives"

Liam chuckles darkly at Zayn's words before speaking

-we own you now Zayn, your ass is ours to do whatever we want to you. We could pull you on the side of the road and fuck your brains out right now if we wanted too sweetheart.

to be continued........


	5. Princess Butt Plug

-Zaynie?

Niall asks timidly as he walks into Zayn and Louis shared room completely naked with him and Zayn the only one's there at the moment

Zayn blushes at the sight before him and quickly turns around so he's not facing the naked blonde

-that's not my name Niall

Zayn replies with a snort, already feeling annoyed with the younger boy

-but I like to call you that, I think it's a cute

Niall says with a giggle

-what do you want kid?

-can you turn back around, I like looking at your face Zaynie?

-no Niall!....Jeez, where are your clothes mate?!

-well that's why I'm here Zaynie, Daddy Li, Louis and I just took a shower and I was looking for my special panties that I let Lou Lou borrow, you know the one Daddy Li likes the most, with the opening in the back so that Daddy can fuck me with easy access. I would as Lou Lou but he's "helping" Daddy out with something right now

-I really didn't need to know that Niall and why are you even letting people borrow your underwear in the first place, that's sick!

Zayn says with disgust in his voice

Niall walks closer to him, turning him around as he leans into his ear while he plays with the hair on the back of his neck

-you should really start getting used to things around here, once you start swallowing and getting filled to the brim with Daddies cum, sharing panties will be like sharing a t-shirt

Zayn winces at Niall's words as he starts to make connections from what Niall said

-then why are you sharing panties with Louis, it's not like he's-

Niall cuts him off with a kiss on the lips leaving Zayn stunned

Zayn quickly turns around and starts rummaging around the room to find what Niall wants so the 16 year old can hurry up and leave

-here! Just take it and go you fucking weirdo

Niall's wobbles his bottom lip at Zayn's words and snatches the panties out of Zayn's hands before running off to find Harry who is sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea and his laptop on the table.

Niall runs into the room, still in the complete nude and stands in front of Harry until the 22 year old decides to finally look up to see Niall standing there in front of him with his cock semi-hard

-Ni? Didn't Daddy Li and I tell you that you had to at least had to wear underwear when your walking around the house now that Louis and Zayn are here

Niall nods his head with teary eyes making Harry sigh

-tell Daddy what's wrong?

-Daddy! Zaynie is a meanie and I don't want to be his friend anymore!

Harry coos at the 16 year old boy and lifts him up in his lap. Niall immediately laying his head on his Daddy's shoulder as he plays with his tie.

Harry takes the panties out of Niall's hands and slides him on his baby boy before cuddling the blonde back into his arms

-oh love, whatever Zayn did to upset you, I'm sure he didn't mean it princess

-he called me a weirdo! I'm not a weirdo am I Daddy?

Niall bats his eyelashes at Harry who can't help but fall into the entrapment of those pretty blue eyes

-no love your not a weirdo. Your just a feminine boy who likes to be taken care of by his Daddies and theres not a thing in the world wrong with that

Harry lifts Niall's chin up and wipes his falling tears before giving him a long, drawn out kiss with tongue causing Niall to whimper and grind himself on his Daddy's lap

-baby, Daddy can't help you out with that right now, I'm doing some work. Why don't you go ask Daddy if he can finger you before dinner

-but Daddy...

-Ni, do what Daddy told you alright?

Niall kisses Harry on the cheek and hops off his lap with a pout, purposely strutting out of the kitchen so his ass will bounce in the air in front of Harry

..................................

-did you call Niall a weirdo?

Liam asks with a sigh, both him and Harry cornering him in Zayn and Louis shared bedroom, while Louis sleeps in Niall's room tonight per Niall's request.

-and so what if I did, it's not like I called him a whore or something

-well don't, he's very sensitive and takes everything to heart so do us all a favor and refrain from calling him stupid stuff like that.

He didn't even want to come to sit with us at dinner because of you and now he's in his room crying his little eyes out!

Liam yells at the stubborn 17 year old with irritation in his voice, the older man being more than fed up with the moody teenager right now and more than ready to put him over his lap again

-what the hell is the kids problem anyway, he acts like a 5 year old with a sex addiction

-he's regressed Zayn, he had a pretty messed up childhood so this is his way of dealing with it, everyone deals with their problems differently. For example, you deal with them by thinking that everyone in the world has it out for you.

-says the man who likes to spank little boys

Zayn mumbles those words under his breath causing Harry to glare at him angrily

-do you want another spanking Zayn, cause I'd be more than happy to be the one to give it to you this time

-no, but how come your always giving Louis and Niall so much attention, you never want to take a shower with ME?!

Liam and Harry glance over at each other as they make the connection to why Zayn's been such a whiny brat lately

-baby boy, would you like Daddy and I to take a shower with you?

Harry walks behind Zayn and kisses up the back of his neck while Liam slides his hand down Zayn's jeans and rubs his growing hard on

-no...

Zayn lets out with a shaky breath

-you sure beautiful? Cause your cock is saying something else

Harry continues to suck on Zayn's neck while Liam unbuttons and slides Zayn's jeans making the teenager moan at the touch of the two older men

-I think someone's feeling a little sexually frustrated Haz, maybe a good orgasm will calm the lad down

Zayn gulps deeply at Liam's words and shivers as he feels his briefs being pulled down and his body pushed on the bed so that his ass is exposed in the air

-please....

Zayn begs as he fidgets his body on the sheets underneath him, feeling more desperate for touch then he has in a really long time

-you want Daddy to touch you baby?

Harry says seductively as walks over to the bed and kisses Zayn on the lips.

Zayn stays silent, enjoying the feeling of being caressed by Harry while Liam reaches down spreads Zayn's arse cheeks wide open, exposing his puckered hole that looks like it's just begging to be licked and fucked

-such a pretty sight, I can't wait to wreck you baby but not tonight. I want all 5 of us to have our first time with you and Louis and since you've gone and upset Niall that's just not going to happen tonight now is it?

Zayn pouts a little at Liam's words, the thought of having a fivesome not sounding so bad to a horny Zayn at the moment, especially since he's been gangbanged by groups of men on numerous occasions over the years and taking two cocks at a time is nothing to the Bradford boy

Without warning Liam licks the first stripe over Zayn's entrance leaving the boy shaking in his knees.

Harry stops Liam and turns Zayn over for better access, leaning down towards Zayn's cock and immediately taking the teen into his mouth, swallowing him hole and sucking on his cock harshly as Liam continued to lick and spit all over Zayn's entrance making Zayn whimper at the feeling

Liam spreads Zayn's legs open even wider for better access as he continues to eat his baby boy out while Harry hallows his cheeks on Zayn's cock, bringing the 17 year old closer and closer to the brink of his orgasm.

Zayn lays there with his eyes shut, still overwhelmed by everything that's going on and manages to let out the word "Daddy" as he cums deep inside Harry's mouth, his little hole contracting open and close on Liam's tongue making the older man nearly cum in his pants at the sight.

-such a good boy for us baby, cumming so hard for Daddy. Of course once we go over the rules, cumming without permission will get you a belting and a butt plug sweets

-can we at least plug him up Li? I at least want to him remember his place

Harry suggests as he wipes the rest of the cum seeping down the sides of his pink lips with his thumb before swallowing it down with the rest of Zayn's orgasm

Liam walks out the room for a moment, both older men still fully clothed. He soon comes back with lube and a small princess butt plug which Zayn immediately protests to at the sight of

-I don't want that in me, you can't make me!

-you'll get it in you and you'll like it! Now spread your legs open so Daddy can plug you up, now slut!

Liam demands loudly causing Zayn to shake in fear

-what if I have to shit?!

Zayn yells with a panic, not liking the idea of having something up his bum for who knows how long

-shush baby, take a deep breath for Daddy and relax. I'm going to slide it in nice and slow and I promise you'll be okay princess. If you really have to go to the loo you can take it out, just make sure you clean it and put it back in afterwards sweets.

Zayn takes a shaky breath with a nod, knowing that he's not going to win this battle no matter how much he begs

Liam twists the cap off the small tube of lube before squirting an abundance on Zayn's entrance and even more on the plug. Harry kisses up and down Zayn's thighs to relax him as Liam slowly pushes the plug inside, making sure to be extra cautious of Zayn's tightness so he doesn't rip the poor boy

Liam finally gets it completely inside and Zayn whines at the full feeling, not having something in his bum since before he got here.

Liam kisses the end of the plug and slaps it, making sure it's nice and snug inside the teenager

-you okay baby boy?

Liam asks sweetly as he climbs over Zayn's body and gives him several soft kisses on the lips

-why don't I go get Louis and Niall and we'll all cuddle together in our bed hmm?

Harry nods with a smirk and reaches over to the other side of the bed to give his boyfriend of 5 years a kiss on the lips before following Liam out of the room with a sleepy Zayn in his arms

to be continued..........


	6. Swallowing Cum

And you know what, I really don't think any of you are ready for this chapter *devious smirk*.

......................

The Next Morning.....

-Zaynie! Zaynie! Zaynie!

Niall shouts as he storms into the room and tackles Zayn onto the bed, giving him lots of kisses all over his face. Zayn having been the last one to wake up and the only one in the bed at the moment.

-Niall please, I'm trying to sleep here

-but Zeeeeeeee, Daddy Haz said to come wake you up for lunch before the food get's cold. He said you'd probably be really hungry by now

Zayn groans loudly and sits himself up in the bed

-lunch? but it's still morning right?

-no it's the middle of the afternoon silly

Niall giggles at Zayn's confusion and straddles him on the bed so that his bare bum, being covered up from the same backless panties he fell asleep in are rubbing against Zayn's morning wood

-Ni? Can you please get off of me, your not helping my little problem here

-I can take care of it for you Zaynie, I like sucking cock, would you like me to suck yours? I'm really good at it, just ask our Daddies, or even Lou Lou.

-what do you mean Lou?!

-oops, I've said too much

Niall quickly hops off the bed and heads towards the bedroom door before being stopped by a curious sounding Zayn

-wait!....maybe I'll take your offer?

-really?

Niall's eyes light up with excitement and he doesn't waste another second before hopping back onto the bed to pull Zayn's briefs down

-someone's eager I see?

-I wasn't kidding when I said I loved sucking cock Zaynie

Niall says with a cute smile as he slides his wet mouth down onto Zayn's length

-shit!

Zayn screams out from the unprepared feeling of Niall spreading his tongue out on the side of his cock. Niall bobs his head up in down at at pleasingly fast pace, while rubbing his thumb over Zayn's entrance with his free hand.

Zayn, still in a complete state of shock, mouth's drops wide open and almost screams in pleasure while Niall keeps an extremely happy look on his face as he watches Zayn's facial expression change from every lick and suck.

-Ni? baby I told you to come wake Zayn up for breakfast, where are you? Daddy Li and Lou have already finished eating and are heading out to go to the store.

Harry yells as he walks into the master bedroom in nothing but a pair of tight of black briefs to see Niall sucking Zayn off with precision, his head bobbing up and down Zayn's thick length with tight hallowed cheeks

-fucking hell, what a beautiful sight

Zayn moans louder as Niall continues to suck him off making Harry smirk widely as he climbs up on the large bed and kisses Zayn roughly, sucking and pulling on his bottom lip before tongue kissing the life out of him

-is Niall doing a good job sucking your cock beautiful?

-yes Sir

-call me Daddy sweetheart

-Zayn looks into Harry's big green eyes with hesitation and decides not to hold back on what he really wants anymore

-yes Daddy

-that's my good boy now why don't you spread those legs open so you can finger yourself and get your cock sucked while you watch me fuck Niall, hows the sound love?

Zayn let's out a loud whimper at Harry's words which Harry takes as a yes, giving Niall a kiss on the cheek before moving to the back of the blonde's bum which is already sticking out in the air with the backless panties and just waiting to be fucked.

-Daddy please fuck me!

Niall mumbles on Zayn's cock making Zayn moan louder from the vibrations going through his tip

-shush baby boy, Daddy's going to wreck that pretty hole. Now can you take me without any prep baby, or do you want me to open you up.

-no Daddy please, I want you now! I can take it I promise!

Harry kisses up and down Niall's spine sweetly and Niall goes back to deepthroating Zayn's cock.

Sucking with his lips covering his teeth and twirling his tongue around the tip leaving the older boy astonished by the 16 year old boy's mad skills and lack of gag reflex.

Harry spits on Niall's entrance and watches as the trail of spit goes down the blonde's crack. He pulls his cock out of his briefs, and slowly slides himself into the teen. Making sure to be slow and cautious so he doesn't cause his baby boy any pain.

Niall let's out a loud gasp, almost choking on Zayn's length from the feeling of being so filled up with Harry's big cock.

Harry slaps Niall's ass cheeks hard leaving a bright red hand mark and pushes himself balls deep inside of Niall causing him to scream out out in pleasure and pain.

-Daddy please! Faster!

Harry grabs Niall's hips and continues thrusting into him, this time at a rough and faster pace as he watches Zayn pull out the Butt plug from last night and finger himself while getting his cock sucked by Niall which almost makes him lose it right then and there

-Daddy please, may I?

Zayn lets out in a weak voice, feeling unable to talk from how much pleasure he's in but remembers how Harry wanted him to ask and feels obligated to make his Daddy happy now

-go ahead baby, show me how much of a good boy you are and cum for Daddy

Zayn let's out a whimpered groan and releases himself all over Niall's face, leaving the blonde dripping in warm cum.

Harry resents himself a little for not holding out as long as he'd like to but can't help himself and pulls of Niall, slapping his ass and roughly turning him around before squirting a big load all over Niall's face, the sticky white substance beautifully covering Niall's features just like a painting

-look so pretty like that baby, Daddy's gonna clean you up with his tongue and lick you clean

Niall smiles wide at Harry's words as the older man kisses his lips before licking up the mixture of his and Zayn's cum off of his face.

Zayn sits there looking a mixed of curious and disgusted at the same time and Harry smiles at him from the corner of his eye, taking the last bit of cum off of Niall's face and holding it in his mouth as he climbs over Zayn's body and forcefully spreads his lips open to slide the cum inside his mouth.

Zayn shakes his head in protest but Harry slaps his still exposed bum and holds Zayn's mouth open

-swallow it! Now slut!

Zayn jumps at Harry's words and does as he's told, swallowing the warm substance down his throat in one gulp

-that's a good boy, swallowing cum just like the little slut you are

-I hate swallowing

Zayn blurts out as he pushes Harry off of him puts his boxers on before climbing off the bed

-oh don't worry love, we'll fix that little attitude very quickly, isn't that right Niall

-yes Daddy

...............................

Zayn wakes up from the feeling of being poked and looks up to see Louis with tears running down his face and his hair all messed up

-what is it Lou, did you have another nightmare again?

Louis nods his head with a sniffle and Zayn's heart sinks into his chest at the sight of his brother so distraught

-was it about the group of men this time or just the one guy?

-the group

Louis lets out with a squeak making Zayn sigh and pull Louis into the bed with him before pulling the covers over both of them and spooning him from the back.

Zayn's been helping Louis with his bad dreams since they met, whether it's nightmares about being in their abusive foster home or the nightmares being sold and raped by old, cruel men. Zayn has always been the one to dry his tears and for that they'll always be brothers.

-you know I love you right boobear?

-I know Zaynie...I love you too

Zayn reaches over and kisses Louis on the cheek causing him to smile and fall into a peaceful sleep knowing Zayn will always be there to keep him safe from harm.

to be continued............so who's you guys favorite ship in the story so far.


	7. Orgasm Denial

The next day.......

-Daddy please, may I cum!

Niall screams out as Liam rims his entrance with his tongue, bringing the boy to the brink of orgasm

Louis lays on the king size bed next to the blonde, getting his own as rimmed out by Harry who is laying beside Niall and Liam, both teenage boys on their back with Zayn no where to be found at the moment

-no! Be a good boy baby, you cum when Daddy tells you to

Harry wraps his hand around Louis length as he yells to the blonde to remind him of his place since Liam is too occupied sucking and spitting on the blonde's puckered hole to respond back

-Daddy.....I'm gonna...I'm gonna

Louis moans with a shout before cumming all over Harry's hand and shakes on the bed, feeling highly overwhelmed by his orgasm.

Niall whines loudly and nearly climaxes if it wasn't for Harry stopping him by squeezing his hardened cock slightly, the sound of Louis cumming getting him off just as much as Liam's tongue

Liam cleans the 16 year old up with his tongue and places both of their clothes back on before getting up out of bed and heading towards the bedroom door

-I'll be right back babe, come with me Louis

Liam says as he gives Harry a wink before walking out the room with Louis cuddled in his arms

-go clean up princess, Daddy Li Daddy's bringing up a little surprise for us and then we'll continue alright

-okay Daddy

Niall replies sadly as he gets up and heads to the conjoined bathroom, the blonde feeling a little left out at the moment

Zayn walks in the room awkwardly, having heard the sound of loud moans ans shouts for the last hour and finally feeling jealous enough to see what it is.

After peaking from the hallway outside for the last 10 minutes, he looks around the room and feels extremely out of place at the moment, immediately getting an pissed off look from Harry

-where the hell have you been, we've been looking for you all morning. Your not allowed to just disappear like that Zayn! How many times do I have to tell you that your ours now slut!

-you know I noticed you didn't let him uh cum you know and he seemed pretty upset about it

Zayn says changing the subject, purposely trying to piss Harry off further

-well not that it's any of your damn business but Liam and I are working with Niall on a little punishment called orgasm denial, ever heard of it princess?

-No! and I told you before, and for the last time I'm not your princess!

-you are and that's too bad, it's a little thing where we punish Niall by fucking, fingering, and eating him out, continuously bringing him to the brink of orgasm but then not let him cum so when he does eventually cum the orgasm will be more powerful then any sole orgasm by itself. It's actually not as much of a punishment as it is a gift

Harry says with a devious smirk

-I really didn't need to know that, and I don't want to be apart of that weird shit that goes on around here

Zayn says with a squeak as he backs away from Harry carefully

-you say that now baby boy but keep up that smart mouth and you'll be in the same place as Niall

-you can't make me do that!

-oh love, I know your trying to avoid being fucked by Liam and I, but your just postponing the inevitable baby. You won't suck anyone off and you've only let Daddy and I touch you twice since you've got here whereas Lou has let us finger him and blow job almost ever chance he can get. Now why are you being so stubborn princess?

Harry says seductively as he gets closer to Zayn, his pink lips by Zayn's ear and his large hands on the boys perky bum

-I, I don't know?

-such a bad boy sweetheart, but Daddy's going to have that tight hole gaping open for me by the end of the night whether you like it or not

Harry pulls Zayn towards him by his arms, pushing him on the bed backwards and sucking sweetly on his neck as he rubs the 17 year olds crotch

-I don't want to okay! I'm not ready so please don't force me to have sex, I don't want to go through that shit again alright!!!!

Harry looks down onto Zayn's chest, feeling awful about what Zayn said because as much as he feels he has control over Zayn, he also doesn't want to force him into anything he's going to resent him for later

-I understand love, we won't do anything until your ready

Harry says depressingly, making Zayn feel bad about snapping at him. He gets up off of Zayn and scoots over on the side of the bed, giving the teenager plenty of space

Zayn sees how remorseful Harry feels and decides to make a compromise

-if it makes you feel better, I'll still let you do oral on me and I guess you can finger me too, but that's it for now

-I'll take it

Harry says with a smile as he pull Zayn into his arms and kisses him on the lips

Liam soon walks in holding a blushing Louis in one hand and a bottle of whip cream in the other

-ooooo whip cream!!!!

Niall yells exitedly as he comes out of the bathroom and cutely takes the whip cream out of Liam's hands, squirting some in his mouth before swallowing it whole

-get on your back again babe, Daddy's gonna squirt some on your pretty little hole and eat you out

Niall eagerly jumps on the bed, Niall and Harry being the only ones in the room still naked at the moment.

Liam starts stripping his and Louis clothes off, kissing the young boy on the lips as he does before carrying him over to the bed where the rest of his boys are.

-Zee baby? I saw you standing outside in the hallway like a pitiful little puppy, now are you going to be joining us or will we just see you at dinner?

-I, I um?

-we'll see him at dinner Li

-fine Haz, I want him out then!

-Liam, baby let's just talk abo-

-I said I want him out Harry!

Liam shouts loudly, making both Niall and Louis flinch at his sharp tone

Zayn clenches his jaw as he quickly gets up off the bed before heading out the room, slamming the bedroom door on his way out

-I'm sorry boys, I didn't mean to raise my voice

Louis and Niall nods their heads simultaneously, fearing Liam a little bit

-it's alright baby boy's, it's okay

Harry gives Niall a kiss on the lips and climbs over Louis who's already laid out naked on the bed, kissing pecks all over his face and neck to calm him down

-can you take another orgasm princess?

-Harry asks Louis as he bends the boys knees up in the air and spits on his little reddened hole that's already gaping open and clenching closed hole from being fingered earlier

-yes Daddy

Liam takes the whip cream out of Niall's hands and does just as he said he word, squirting a little on Niall's hole before licking him out with his warm tongue, leaving the blonde withering and moaning against the sheets

Harry takes the whip cream next, except he squirts a little on his finger before gliding it inside Louis mouth. Louis does so eagerly, licking and sucking on it like he would a fat cock

-I want to fuck him first Haz, you've had your fun with him today

-alright love, he's all yours

Harry and Liam switch places so that Harry is on top of Niall and Liam on top of Louis making Niall pout at the change. Liam takes notice and reaches over to give Niall a passionate kiss on the lips whole stroking his short blonde hair comfortingly

-hey now.....that doesn't mean that I don't love my little Nialler

-I love you too Daddy

Niall says with a giggle as his face blushes red

-now be a good little slut for for Daddy H and we'll let you cum for us baby

Niall's eyes light up at Liam's words and Harry gets up to go fetch a bottle of lube and a condom for Liam to use before coming back to the bed and giving Liam a kiss as he hands him the items and whispers softly in his ear

-your going to need this Li, please go easy on him, he's a fragile one love

-I will sweetheart, I will

Liam kisses Harry one last time and scoots down to Louis bum, rubbing around his entrance as he squirts some lube on two fingers and glides them inside him, scissoring him open with his fingers and tongue

Louis bites his bottom lip in pleasure, looking down inbetween his legs to see Liam eating him out with his thick fingers inside him

-Daddy!

Niall moans out besides the the two as Harry slides himself inside of the blonde with nothing but spit as lube.

Niall's wet hole takes all of Harry's length, swallowing it whole and leaving Harry panting at the tightness

-you like that baby boy, you like Daddy filling you up with his big cock

Niall screams out in pleasure as Harry lifts Niall's legs over his head and fucks him relentlessly

Louis is still laying beside the active couple, starting feeling a little bit nervous as Liam lubes up his cock bare and pushes the tip inside of him, leaving the 17 year old breathless at the stretch

-Sir...it hurts

Louis whimpers in pain as he starts to get used to the feeling of Liam's thickness for the first time even though he's been fucked more times and by more men then he can count. But regardless Liam still wins in the size category.

-it's okay baby, I'm not going to speed up until your ready for me too

-no please, I want it rough Daddy

Liam smirks at Louis words and roughly squeezes the sides of the teenage boys hips as he pounds into his lube dripping hole

Louis moans and reaches over next to him to kiss Niall on the lips as he watches him get fucked hard by a panting and sweating Harry and cant help but get more turned on at the sight of it

After begging over and over again Niall is the first to cum, shooting a thick load all over himself just by the feeling of Harry hitting his prostate for the last time before filling him up to the brim with cum

Louis follows shortly after, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Liam quickly pulls out and cums inside Niall's mouth, purposely ignoring Harry's request for a condom even though they know very well Niall is the only one in the house on birth control.

Niall barely gets his mouth open as Liam jizzes down his through but happily swallows everything at once, being sure to thank his Daddy afterwards.

-fuck that was amazing loves, let's take a nap before dinner shall we

Harry says as he gasps for air and runs his hair through his sweaty curls

-sounds good to me but I think we're missing somebody Haz? You want me to go get our boy? I'm sure he'd like some cuddles as well yeah?

-only if he wants to sleep with us love, I don't want to force him into anything he doesn't want to do

-he'll do what we tell him to Harold and I kind of feel bad about shouting at him earlier

Liam clears his throat as he gets out of bed, walking down the hall to Zayn and Louis shared room before soon coming back with a tear stained cheeked but happy looking Zayn in his arms.

Liam lays Zayn in the middle next to Louis and climbs in the bed beside them, kissing all four of his boys on the forehead before saying I love you

-are there going to be new rules Daddy?

Louis says in a whisper as he snuggles into Liam's chest and waits for a response

-that's right baby, new rules. Daddy and I are going to be introducing you and Zee into the submissive/dominant world, whether Zayn likes it or not

Harry and Liam snuggle their three baby boys into their arms and pull the covers over them, kissing each other on the lips before they all fall asleep in each others arms

to be continued........


	8. Sucking Cock

-I just don't understand why I have to wear this, It's degrading

Zayn complains as he stands in the living room while Liam places the silver collar around Zayn's neck that had the initials L.P. and H.S. engraved on it while Harry does the same with with a glowing and smiling Louis

-why don't you like it Zaynie, the collars Daddies gave us are so pretty. I like them.

-you like everything Louis

Harry grabs Zayn by his hair and looks him in the eyes

-watch it love, no need to be disrespectful

-your the one being disrespectful, treating me like I'm a dog who needs to be fucking collared!

-that's enough Zayn! You've just earned a spanking and as promised I'm going to be the one giving it to you sweetheart.

Harry takes Zayn by the wrist and drags him upstairs to his bedroom, leaving Zayn angry and annoyed

-I told you I'm 17 years old, too damn old to get a spanking

-and I told you, you need to start acting your age and your never too old to get a spanking, even I get a spanking sometimes babe

Harry sits down on the edge of the mattress and pulls Zayn in his lap, pulling his sweatpants and briefs down before landing the first smack onto his perky bum making Zayn flinch and grab Harry's thigh in pain

-ow! that fucking hurts!

-I'm tired of that naughty lanuage of yours now shut your mouth slut. Niall is taking his afternoon nap and if you so much as wake that little boy up I'll spank you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week

Harry gives Zayn 14 more hard smacks on the bum before pulling his sweatpants back up and standing him back on his feet, leaving Zayn with watering eyes and a wobbling lip

-now from now on, every time Daddy Li or I spanks you, you need to thank us for the punishment

-but wh-

-ah ah ah shut it, I said you need to thank us not complain

-thank you for the spanking Sir

-that's my good boy, now give Daddy a kiss

Zayn smiles a little and reaches down to give Harry a quick kiss on the lips, feeling a little turned on at the moment

-now let's go back downstairs shall we sweets?

-yes Daddy

Harry comes back downstairs with Zayn hand and hand, he sits back on the sofa and brings Zayn into his lap leaving Liam looking at them both in shock

-what did you do to him Haz? He's behaving

Harry tries his best to refrain from laughing and looks at Louis before speaking

-Don't worry about it babe now Lou, why don't you go upstairs and join Ni for a nap, Daddy Li and I need to be alone with your brother for a little bit

-okay Daddy

Louis gives both Harry and Liam a kiss on the lips before heading upstairs and climbing in Niall's bed, giving the blonde several slow kisses on the lips before falling asleep in his arms

-why do you need to be alone with me? what are you going to do?

Zayn asks nervously as he looks at both older men confused

-get on your knees, now slut!

-why? you already punished me

Harry gets up and pulls Zayn on his knees by his shoulder before sitting down back next to Liam, leaving the 17 year old shocked

-when one of us tells you to do something, you do it! How many times do we have to tell you that before you get it in your thick little head princess

-look at us when we're talking to you sub!

Liam roughly lifts Zayn's head up by his hair, kissing him on the lips and pulling him closer to them so that he's still on his knees but still very close to Liam and Harry's crotches

-your going to learn to obey us Zayn. Now my lovely boyfriend told me that your not comfortable being fucked yet, and that's fine but he also said your okay with oral.

Now I don't know if you mean't that just for yourself or in general by either way your going to be a good boy and suck Daddy and I's cock understood?

Zayn stays silent, still with a pout on his face

-I said "understood"?!!!!

-yes Daddy

Zayn lets out with a whimper as he reaches his hands up towards Liam's waist and unbuckles his belt before pulling both his jeans and boxers down. He pulls Liam's cock out and looks at in awe, curious as to how he's suppose to get that down his throat but he surely doesn't mind trying.

Zayn cat licks the tip of Liam's length before sucking on it harshly, hallowing his cheeks and flattening his tongue to and show off what he's good at. Liam rolls his eyes back in pleasure as Zayn works his skills, purposely humming on Liam's thickness as he swallows him hole

-that's it baby, get my cock nice and wet

Zayn blushes to himself at Liam's praises and continues to suck as he feels Liam's cock twitch in his mouth and hot cum shoot down his throat. The teenager swallows it all with a hum and licks his now swollen pink lips leaving Liam more than satisfied

-that truly had to be the best I ever had baby, I see why that nasty man wanted you on that corner so bad. Now go ahead and give Daddy H a nice blow job and be generous with that tongue just like you were with me baby

Zayn finishes swallowing Liam's cum and scoots over on his knees towards Harry's crotch. He pulls Liam's pants and boxers down, exposing his huge cock that flings out in front of him, hitting his face a little bit

-come on now love what you waiting for, be a good boy suck Daddy's cock

Zayn takes a huge gulp, looking in Harry's green orbs with wide his hazel one's

Harry grabs his hair tightly and pushes his head down on his hard, pre-cum leaking cock, thrusting it in and out of the teenage boys mouth

Zayn gags and chokes on Harry's length but takes it, cooperating with Harry as he deepthroats him roughly

-that's a good boy baby, Daddy's good boy

Liam coaches as he rubs Zayns back before reaching down to Zayn's sweatpants to play with his length

Zayn whimpers and moans around Harry's hard on causing Harry get closer to his orgasm

Liam pulls out Zayn's length, rubbing his thumb continuously over the teenagers wet slit

-you gonna cum for me slut, cum all over my hand while your throat gets fucked by a hard, long cock?

Zayn chokes on Harry's cock again, except this time at Liam's words causing Harry to cum down his throat and pull the boys hair tightly

-well that's too bad, you've been a very naughty little slut haven't you baby

Liam quickly pulls his hand out of Zayn's pants, leaving him close to cumming but not letting him have his orgasm

-Daddy please

Zayn begs to Liam

-no, you've been a bad boy sweetheart, and now Daddy's going to punish you

Zayn looks back and forth between Harry and Liam as he realizes exactly what they mean

-orgasm denial?

to be continued.........


	9. Cock Ring

Zayn, Louis and Niall lay cuddled in Harry and Liam's master bedroom with Harry and Zayn laying at the end of the bed inbetween Louis and Niall

Zayn fidgets in the bed, feeling extremely uncomfortable with dried up lube against the cock ring that was placed on him before bed last night and is currently tightly pressing up against his morning wood.

He opens his eyes and sees that he's the second person to wake up with Liam being the only one that's not in the bed at the moment. He wobbles downstairs as carefully as he can to try an avoid irritating the very noticeable boner in his briefs which is the only thing the teenager is wearing at the moment.

Zayn walks into the kitchen to find Liam sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a muffin. Liam takes notice and smirks to himself as the flustered boy walks in looking at him with pleading eyes.

-I see someone's having a little problem this morning aren't they princess?

Zayn nods his head in response and walks over to Liam and sits on his lap so he's straddling the older man as he kisses up the side of his neck and licks circles around the 22 year olds collar bone

-yes Daddy, woke up with my cock being rock hard from dreaming about you fucking me and now I can't walk and I need to cum for you

Zayn begs in a whisper, knowing the only way he'll be allowed to get relief from this punishment is to cooperate for once even if that means lying through his teeth

-your such a fucking slut for me baby, but I'm not that gullible. I know damn well you didn't dream about me last night

Liam spats at Zayn as he pulls him off his lap, getting up himself and pushing Zayn onto the table so that the boys bum is sticking out in the air

-don't you ever lie to me again, I don't like that shit!

Liam smacks Zayn on the ass and roughly pulls his briefs down, exposing his bare bum and precum leaking cock that's standing up so tall it's pressed against Zayn's stomach.

He turns Zayn over and gets on squats down in front of Zayn's length, spitting on the tip of his cock before taking Zayn into his mouth as he rubs and squeezes Zayn's balls with his hand making the boy moans echo throughout the room

-I, I thought I told you I don't want to be touched down there....

Liam continues sucking, popping the tip of Zayn's cock with his mouth before speaking up

-and I thought I told you that your mine slut!!

Liam lifts Zayn's cock up a little bit, licking a long stripe from the end of his balls to the slit of the 17 year olds cock, he finishes Zayn off by pumping him in his hand, leaving Zayn ready to cry from wanting to cum so badly

-Sir please, it hurts so much. I can't take it

Liam continues stroking Zayn's cock, teasing the boy so bad Zayn's eyes brim with tears

-are you going to be a good boy for us now love? Or do we need to keep this on for the rest of the day

-I'll be a good boy, I'll be a good boy!

-I'm going to take the cock ring off but if you even think about cumming, you won't cum again for a month

Zayn nods his head frantically and Liam does what he said he would, slowly pulling the cock ring off of Zayn's length, leaving Zayn's length reddened and hard

-now go take a cold shower and you better not fucking play with yourself and I'll know if you do baby, there's camera's all throughout the house, even in the bathroom

Zayn's mouth drops at Liam's words and he feels even more uncomfortable living there now that he knows he's being watched at all times

......................

After taking a long, cold shower and eating a hearty breakfast, Zayn mopes around the large flat, ignoring everyone that tries to talk to him, even Louis. He heads to one of the many living rooms in the house and sits on the sofa, pouting to himself about not being able to cum earlier.

He hears a strange noise and gets up off the sofa to look outside the window and notices a man wearing a nice suit sneaking into the back yard with and immediately walks outside to investigate

Zayn pov-

I quietly walk towards the back porch of the house, sliding the door open and walking outside to see a man with curly brown hair, kind of like Harry's except shorter. The man seems like he's looking for something but what? He spots me quickly runs over to me, tackling me to the ground face down and covering my mouth with his hand. I try to fight him off but he's taller and bigger than me and I can't budge especially since my face is in the grass.

He turns me around and I look up to see a very familiar face. Someone who used to buy me a lot when I was on the streets, he would always pay the most for me and was usually the reason why Louis and I ate most nights.......Ashton, or Mr. Irwin as my pimp would make me call him

-did you miss Daddy baby? I live near by here and I saw you walk into this house one day and I couldn't help to see if this is where you had gone, did you really think you would get away from me baby? I payed too much for you to leave me like that

From the corner of my eyes I see Liam and Harry running over to me and Louis and Niall following, I'm very grateful for those cameras at the moment

-he's not going anywhere! He belongs to us!!!!

Liam shouts at Ashton as he pushes him off of me and pins him on the ground

-he's nothing but a prostitute, why do you even care about the little slut?

-Zayn, do you know him?

Zayn nods his head and Ashton tries to get out of Liam's grip but he just ends up getting pinned down on the ground harder

-You've got 30 seconds to leave my property or else your throat will be sliced open

-you wouldn't kill me, that's murder

-I've done it before and I'll do it again

Louis and Zayn's eyes widen with fear at Liam's words and Louis runs to Niall, hoping to be safe in the blonde's arms which just makes Harry sad because he always had a feeling their past life might scare his new editions away

-I'm not leaving without the slut! He's a good cock sucker and I spend a lot of money on him!!!!!

-he's not a prostitute, he's a child!

-Li, baby why don't we just call the cops?

Harry suggests with a sigh

-and tell them what Harry? that a stranger tried to kidnap our underage submissive who used to be enslaved in trafficking?

-no....I guess not Liam.....do what you want, I'm taking the boys inside

-I thought so

Harry rolls his eyes a grabs Louis and Niall by the arms, leaving Zayn to be handled by Liam

Liam lets Ashton go and the man quickly runs off in fear leaving Zayn shaking and wanting nothing more to get out of here

.......later that night

Louis is sound asleep in Zayn's bed after having another nightmare about being forced to have sex again

Zayn carefully moves Louis off his chest, having been up the whole time from insomnia. He kisses Louis on the cheek before getting up and putting some clothes on.

Zayn sighs in relief and grabs a small bookbag from underneath the bed, filling it up with a couple pairs of clothes, hygiene products and a couple hundred dollars he stole from Harry's wallet when he wasn't looking.

Zayn carefully walks out the room with the bookbag in his hand and runs downstairs to the front door, passing the many rooms of the house, including the kitchen where Liam is sitting with a cup of coffee just as he was that morning

-come here love

Zayn's heart drops in his chest as he pitifully walks into the kitchen, knowing he's really going to be punished now. He notices a black duffle bag sitting on the floor next to Liam and wonders what's in it

-that was sweet how you put Louis back to bed Zayn, I've seen footage of you doing that several times now and I have to say I love seeing your sweet side princess

Zayn stays silent, his face completely pale now as he he drops the bookbag on the floor and sits down at the table, giving up on his little idea of leaving for good this time

-take the bag Zayn, there's 25,000 in cash in there. That should last you a long time, at least keep you clothed and fed.

-what? what are you talking about???

-I know you don't want to be here and I'm not going to force you to any longer so here's some money, go ahead and leave, your free to go

-really? This isn't a trick? Your not going to spank me again or anything like that are you?

Liam shakes his head with a shrug and picks up his coffee mug before walking out the room, leaving Zayn alone with a duffle bag of cash to do whatever he wants, but what will he do?

to be continued........


	10. Wet Panties

this is a Louis chapter, I know I've been focusing a lot on Zayn lately but overtime I'm going to get around to all the boys at some point, and all the ships will be including in this book so don't worry

.............................

The next morning.......Louis and Zayn are laying together in Zayn's bed just a couple hours after Liam got up that morning, him usually being the first one up, only to find Zayn sound asleep at the kitchen table. Liam picked him up and took him back to his room, putting him back in his bed where Louis was laying before kissing both of his boys goodnight and heading downstairs.

Currently.......

-Zaynie?

Louis whispers sleepily as he shakes Zayn awake, making the slightly older boy open his eyes and sit up in a panic

-what?! what's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?!!!

-were you really trying to leave Zayn?

Zayn takes a deep breath and lays back down, feeling annoyed and relieved at the same time

-what? I don't know what your talking about. Go back to sleep Louis......

-why didn't you take me with you?

Zayn sighs deeply and sits up in the bed, running his hands through his short, messy hair

-how'd you know?

-I was wide awake you bloke. I saw you take your stuff and leave so I followed you downstairs and then when I heard Daddy Li talking I ran back to bed because I didn't want to get a belting like I did last time I got out of bed without permission

-dammit Louis! I hope you weren't going to follow me out the door, it's dangerous where I was going

-what makes you think I wouldn't be willing to take that risk?

-I know how happy you are here Louis, you've never been this happy and I just didn't want to ruin it for you.

-you stubborn wanker!!! I could never be happy without you Zayn. Your my rock, you keep me safe from harm and your always there for me when no one else is Z.

I love you more than anything Zaynie so please don't leave me all alone in this cruel world to defend for myself and if your really thinking about leaving just consider the fact that we've never been so well taken care of in our entire life and we'd be stupid to run away from that.

Yes we have to pay the price of giving up our bodies but it's to two incredibly sexy men who are amazing in bed. If I had to be anyone's "submissive", even though I still don't know what that is, I'd choice Harry and Liam because they have kind hearts and they treat us the way we deserve to be treated.

Zayn looks at Louis sympathetically but can't help but to disagree with his words

-I love you too Lou, but I'm still not that comfortable living here, especially since we now know that we're living with murderer's. We don't know what they're really capable of doing now and who knows, we could be next.

Harry clears his throat as he walks into the room with Liam in his hand with Niall being carried around his waist like a child

-we need to talk about some things, get some clarity around here don't we now?

Zayn and Louis nod their heads nervously and Harry and Liam sit down on Louis empty twin side bed that's right next to Zayn's. Harry coddles a sleepy Niall into his lap and rubs his back as Liam speaks

-we overheard you talking and I know Zayn here may be a little concerned about Harry and I's past so we want to clear things up a bit, go ahead Haz

-as we've mentioned before when Liam and I were younger we had an underage sex brothel going on. It's a dirty business as you know, but once again as we mentioned before none of our "boys" were harmed or physically abused in the process.

We took care of them and they were very happy here, most of them were homeless or runaway's who either a safe place to stay or wanted to make a quick buck so we sheltered and clothed them with the one rule of they have to give themselves up to ourselves or whoever else wanted to buy them.

And that was the problem, they were certain men who got a little too close to some of the boys and they wanted to steal them or enslave them for their own sick desires without paying and as heartless as it may sound those boys were money to us so we weren't going to let them leave without out payment.

But then there were some rich and snobby people out there think they can have whatever they want so we had to teach them a lesson at times and all I'm going to say is..... some people were taught there lesson and that's that.....

Zayn looks at Harry with disgust and holds Louis in his arms as he speaks up

-so you really did murder people then? So why are you not locked up?

-we can't tell you too much about that love, wouldn't want you to get in trouble if Daddy or I ever were to....well we've said too much already actually

-but how did y-

-I said we're not talking about it! Okay?!

Liam yells out, getting sick and tired of Zayn's curiosity

-yes Sir

Zayn says timidly as he looks down at the duvet while Louis shakes in his arms

-we don't want you boys to be scared, I promise you have nothing to fear while your living here, our past has nothing to do with the present and as long as no one says anything then everything can remain the same okay.

-anything else?

Harry adds on, wanting to make sure their two new boys have complete understanding with them

-I, I guess not

later that day.........

Harry and Niall have gone grocery shopping and Zayn is moping around the house as usual leaving Louis feeling bored and neglected. He roams around the large flat and reaches a door that's cracked halfway open to what looks like an office with Liam sitting at a desk on his laptop. Louis knocks on the door twice, feeling a little scared of the older man but hoping that he'll maybe play with him.

-come in love, I'm just paying some bills

Louis walks in with a pout on his face, wearing nothing but a thin pair of pink cotton panties and a white over-sized sweater that hangs over one of his shoulders

-can I help you sweetheart?

-Daddy I'm bored and uh, well my um, my cock is hard Daddy

Louis blurts out, wanting nothing more but to get his Daddy's attention

-I'm sorry princess, but Daddy isn't really in the mood right now okay?

Louis pouts further, feeling a little rejected at the moment which just makes Liam feel bad

-oh love, Daddy didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I'm just going through a little something with Daddy H at the moment, he's hasn't talked to me ever since our little chat this morning which is why he went out for the day with Niall.

-is there anything I can do to cheer you up Daddy?

Louis walks over to Liam and sits down on his lap. He lays his head down on Liam's shoulder and gets comfortable which makes Liam feel a little better but turned on at the same time

-your a cutie pie you know that darling, Daddy's little cutie pie

Louis blushes a little and kisses Liam on the cheek, feeling flattered and loved at the moment

-you want Daddy to give you a good boy spanking? I know you like those princess

Louis squeals in excitement and grinds himself on Liam's lap so that his bum is gliding across Liam's jeans that's covering his growing hard on

-well that's too bad baby, you've been a bad boy

Liam brings his eyes down to the wet stain in Louis panties, causing the 17 year old to turn crimson red

-go change your panties princess and then you, Zayn and I can cuddle and watch movie until Daddy and Niall come home alright darling?

-okay Daddy!

Louis says excitedly, kissing Liam several times on the lips before hopping off his lap and exiting the room

to be continued......


	11. Sore Bottom and Nando's

After 6 hours of waiting for Harry and Niall to come back, having gone through 4 movies and 2 and a half pizzas. Liam carries Zayn and Louis up to their bedroom one by one and lays them down in Zayn's bed together knowing his boys like to cuddle with one another while they sleep.

Liam kisses both of them on the lips and walks back downstairs with a sigh as he takes his phone out of his pocket and calls Harry for the 19th time that day just as Harry walks through the door with a giggling Niall in his hand and several shopping bags.

-where the hell have you been, you've been gone all damn day and I've been worried sick! Do you know I was just moments away from sending out people to look for you!!!!!!!!

-I've been out shopping with our baby, okay, just call down love

Niall looks back and forth at his two Daddies, a little upset that he's gotten in the middle of their fight. Harry noticed the distressed look on his face and whispers in his war, telling him to go upstairs and wash up

Niall passes Liam up the stairs with a whimper only for Liam to pull him back and kiss his forehead sweetly before swatting his bum and sending him up to his room

-would you relax Li, you look like your ready to explode

Liam grimaces at his boyfriend of 5 years and walks closer to him as he tries to calm down

-Harry what's going on with you, you've been so distance since this morning?

-your the one who's been screaming all day.............I'm just trying to keep the peace around here

-Harry, love? Come here baby

Liam pulls Harry in by his hands and kisses the back of them as he looks into his boyfriends eyes

-I love you okay? But I'm just trying to look out for all of us and you spilling all of our "secrets" can put us all in a lot of danger okay?

-fine....I guess your right, I was just so angry that you yelled at our boys, that wasn't okay Liam

-I know, I know I need to learn to relax sometimes, now what did you buy? No excessive spending right? I don't want to have to spank your sexy bum like I did last time you went out shopping with Niall and you two bought a Ferrari without my permission

-no I didn't buy anything but I, um

Harry sticks his tongue out between his lips and looks down nervously making Liam nervous as well

-what did you do curly?

-I uh, I smashed the headlight on the black Mercedes benz and I tried to get it fixed but then I remembered that the Mercedes is under your name not mine and they wanted to call the cops because they thought I stole it.

So I kept going to different car shops until Niall got tired and wanted to go home so I just panicked and came back, hoping you would forgive your curly headed boyfriend, you know the one who sucks your cock so well

Harry bats his eyelashes at Liam only to make the shorter man angrier

-what the hell were you two thinking, you could've gotten hurt or worse you both could've died. Do you know how much that would destroy me. To have the two boys that I love more than anything in the world gone forever?

-I thought maybe we could teach the boys how to drive? Starting with Niall?

Harry says with a cheeky grin making Liam sigh deeply and shake his head

-you let him drive?! Is that how you crashed the car?

Harry looks at Liam innocently hoping that he'll forgive him but he already knows what's about to come

-come with me love

-but Li.....baby come on I'll suck you off! Let you fuck me raw? I'll eat you out?

-no Harold, you know exactly what your going to get for this

Harry pouts a little and takes Liam's hand as he leads the sad and moping curly head into Liam's office where they can be alone.

Liam pulls Harry over his lap so that his bum is sticking up in the air for Liam to do whatever he wants

-now why are you being punished love?

-I was being a bad boy, letting Niall drive and crash the car

-your getting a spanking and then Daddy has a little surprise for you

Harry bites his lip as he prepares for his punishment which he's a little bit more happy to get than he would like to be

-take a deep breath babe, you haven't had your bottomed spanked in a while

Liam swats the first smack on Harry's bum causing him to flinch and involuntarily stick his bum up higher in the air.

He continues to punish his baby boy, sparking all over his bum and on his sits spots, his hand pressing harder with ever swat

Liam starts to pull Harry's skinny jeans down causing Harry to protest with watering eyes

-Li! No please I'll be good I promise

-shush!

Liam shakes his head and pulls down Harry's jeans and briefs exposing a reddened bum with hand prints everywhere

-bet your regretting wearing such tight jeans aren't you baby??

Liam whispers as he rubs his index finger around Harry's exposed rim making the curly headed boy moan at Liam's touch

Liam spreads Harry's arse wide open and spits down the entrance making Harry jerk back with a loud groan

-such a dirty boy baby, I know how much you love Daddy spitting on that pretty little hole of yours

Liam continues to spank Harry's exposed bum and feels his baby's cock getting harder underneath him. He then trails his index finger down Harry's entrance and slips it inside, moving his long finger in and out of Harry's pink and puckering hole

-faster....Daddy please

-I said shush!

Liam smacks Harry on the bum again with his free hand as he continues to finger his boyfriend with the other, slipping another finger inside now as he goes faster and faster

-you want to cum darling?

-yes! Please let me cum Daddy

-cum in my mouth for me baby

With a loud moan, Harry fiddles himself off of Liam's lap, wobbling a little from the soreness in his bum.

He sits back on Liam's lap so that his chest is facing Liam's and their lips are only an inch away from each other

-you want me to cum in your mouth babe?

Liam licks his lips as he looks up and down at Harry before grabbing his hair tightly and pulling him in for a kiss

-give it to me.....slut

Harry's cock twitches at Liam's words and in less than 5 seconds he's up and stroking his hard cock above Liam's wide open mouth

Harry rolls his eyes back with a moan as he cums inside Liam's mouth, leaving the white substance dripping down the sides of Liam's mouth as well

Liam swallows all of Harry's cum down with on gulp and roughly pulls Harry back onto his lap, kissing him with passion so that the taste of cum is going back and forth between their sweet lips

-I love you curly

Liam says with a smile as he pulls his lips from his boyfriends

-I love you too, now why don't we go take our boys out to a late dinner, out of town of course, can't have them being seen now can we

-alright love, how about Cheshire? There's a Nando's in the Village? We can take the private jet and be there in 45 minutes.

-sounds good to me

Harry gives the love of his life one last long kiss before pulling his pants back up and walking out the room leaving Liam to stare at his bum with lust in his eyes

to be continued........


	12. Ride Me

It's half passed midnight and Louis wakes up extremely thirsty, wanting nothing more than some ice cold water. He gets up out of Zayn's bed, which he usually ends up sleeping in most nights and quietly walks out the room and downstairs to the kitchen where he finds Stella, the household maid humming to herself as she mops up the floor.

Louis manages to carefully open the fridge and grabs a bottle of water without anyone noticing him, knowing that if he were to be caught, he would be severely punished.

The 17 year old quietly walks back upstairs and towards his room as he takes sips of his water, only to be noticed by an angry looking Liam when he passes the door to his study which happens to be wide open at the moment.

-what are you doing out of bed?!

Liam shouts angrily as he gets up out of his desk chair and walks towards the trembling boy

Louis blinks his eyes innocently and takes a step back, fearing Liam a little

-I just wanted some water Sir. Your....your not going to hit me, are you Daddy?

Liam sighs and shakes his head, running his fingers through his short brown hair

-oh love, of course not. It's perfectly okay for you to get some water, Daddy and I just don't want you boys to wander around because it's a big flat and you might run into something you don't need to see, understand?

-oh..I, okay Daddy

Louis says with a shaky voice making Liam feel bad

-come here babe, sit on Daddy's lap

Louis blushes to himself and follows Liam back into the room. The older man sits back down in his leather desk chair and pats his lap which Louis happily complies to, sitting down on it as he wraps his arms around Liam's neck and he looks him in his dreamy brown eyes

-I don't want you to ever feel scared or like your not loved around here okay sweets? You don't have to be frightened of Harry and I, we're not going to hurt you.

-I know I just, I've never really had anyone to guide me so I just do what people say, even if they scare me

Louis says with a squeak in his voice making Liam coo at the cute little twink and adjust him in his lap as he brings up a touchy subject

-Tell me Louis, do you ever miss parents?

Louis hesitates to answer but notices the sincerity in Liam's voice so he gathers up the courage to speak his mind

-sometimes I do Sir, I don't really remember them all that much but I still love them like I've known them my whole life. When I was little, and was being passed from foster home to foster home I always felt like they were watching over me, whenever I felt sad or alone I thought about my parents and that always made me feel better.

Liam runs his fingers through Louis short, light brown hair and tries his best to smile when he really wants to cry

-you know Louis, my parents didn't raise me either

-really? you never mentioned that, actually you never really mention anything about your childhood

-well my Mum died giving birth to me and my Dad left long before that so I was raised by my uncle. I don't ever mention him because he was an abusive drunk, he used to hit me so I ran away from home when I was 14 and then I started working on the streets fucking women for money until I realized I was Gay and that men also paid more.

And funny story, that's actually how I actually met Harry. He was a scrawny little rich kid from a snobby family who wouldn't accept the fact he was Gay so he would always go out at night looking for some twink to fuck and then one day he ran into me and we became best friends.

He was quite a loner and would give me money and food from time to time and then eventually he took me in, kind of how we took in you and your brother, small world I guess.

-you were a twink Daddy?

-well yeah, back before I finished puberty and started working out, yeah I definitely was and Harry used to top me but that's long over now

Liam chuckles to himself as he continues to stroke Louis hair sweetly

-but you know, I really don't really like to talk much about my personal life unless it involves my Hazzabear. I guess you could say our relationship is sort of like yours and Zayn's. Harry and I are all each other has, he's the only person in the world that I love besides Niall.

-oh

Louis says sadly, looking away from Liam with a hurtful expression.

-you don't love me Daddy?

Liam cringes at Louis words, realizing how much of an asshole he just sounded and quickly pulls Louis in for a kiss by his chin, hoping to make the young boy feel better

-oh no princess, I didn't mean it like that. But I have to be honest with you love, Harry and I haven't known you and Zayn for that long and were not going to sit here and lie to you saying were madly in love with you boys when we're not.

Real love takes time to develop, you can lust over a person and might think you love them but real love runs deep in someones heart and soul. Harry and I will get there with you and your brother eventually but for now-

Louis cuts him off

-"but for now", you just want to fuck us right? Cause were too good to be lied too but not good enough to pass up getting fucked?

-well since you want to go there, let's not forget your place slut! I own you Louis, you and Zayn are mine to fuck as I please. It's nothing but a stretch of kindness from my boyfriend and I that we even care for you at all!

Louis whimpers at Liam's harsh words and quickly gets up from his lap, heading towards the door to leave Liam's study only to be stopped by Harry who's standing there with sympathetic eyes

-Liam that's enough, now apologize to him

-take the twink and leave Harry, and make sure to shut my door on the way out

Harry shakes his head, slamming the door to Liam's study with a sigh before walking down the hallway of the large mansion to see Louis whimpering in the corner with watering eyes

-come here baby, Daddy didn't mean it

-yes he did.....

Harry feels bad for the innocent minded boy and lifts him up off his feet, carrying him in his arms and towards Louis and Zayn's shared room.

-Daddy hurt my feelings

Louis says in a whisper, feeling even worse about himself with every passing minute

-shush baby, come lay down with me and cuddle alright

-where's Zaynie?

Louis asks curiously as he looks around the dark room while Harry lays him down in his bed before climbing in himself and answering the fragile boy

-Zayn told me he went to use the bathroom but when he went back to bed he couldn't find you. He was wandering around the house looking for you so I sent him to go sleep with Niall and keep him company, would you like to join them princess?

-no, mmm wanna stay here and cuddle with you Daddy

Louis says pathetically as he nudges his head in Harry's bare chest and traces his fingers around the older mans many tattoos

-my sweet baby boy, Daddy's always going to be there to take care of you okay?

Louis nods and Harry reaches down to kiss the boy on the lips, sliding his tongue in and kissing him with nothing but love

Louis cheeks flush red and the kisses get heavier as moans start to escape from Louis mouth. Harry flips them both over so that's he's on top and their cocks are rubbing against each other through the friction of their clothes

-Sir

Louis lets out with a soft moan as Harry sucks lovebites on the side of his neck, leaving him breathless

-you want Daddy to make you feel better baby?

-yes Daddy, please fuck me!

Harry continues to kiss the flushed boy as he slowly takes off every reminisce of their clothing and re-positions them so that Louis is straddling Harry and grinding on his bare cock

-I want you to ride me baby, do you think you can be a good boy and ride Daddy's cock till he cums?

Louis bites his bottom lip eagerly and nods at Harry's directions, lifting his bum up and positioning Harry's cock so that he's pushing into his entrance

With a breathless moan the twink slides down on Harry's bare cock and moans at the feeling of being so full. He grips onto Harry's shoulders and moves his thick bum up and down on at a moderate pace

Harry slaps the twinks ass hard, making it jiggle a little as Louis bounces on his lap while he fucks into him harder

-can I cum Daddy?

-oh no, not until you beg for it slut!

Louis whines at Harry's words and rides him faster, hoping to change his mind

-Daddy please, please may I cum?

Louis moans out, getting closer and closer to orgasm and Harry finally gives in and grips his thighs harder, thrusting upwards at full speed

-such a good boy, go ahead and cum for Daddy

Louis mouths drops wide open as he cums all over his stomach and chest and Harry quickly pulls out and cums harder, shooting the white substance all over the 17 year olds bum and back, leaving him nearly passing from exhaustion

-thank you Daddy

-shush baby boy, let's get you to bed

Harry says softly as he pulls the covers over the both of them and kisses Louis on the lips

-your Daddy's favorite little slut you know that?

-yes Daddy

Louis says sleepily, smiling to himself as he closes his eyes and peacefully falls asleep in Harry's arms

to be continued......how are you Larry shippers feeling right about now?


	13. Panties and Tears

One Month Later  
..............................

Louis and Niall wake up next to each other in Harry and Liam's bed wearing nothing but panties. Harry having been the only one sleeping with them in the last month because of Liam's rage incident with Louis.

Louis flutters his thick eyelashes open and notices Niall staring at him

-were you watching me sleep Ni?

-sorry I just, well your so pretty Louis. It's hard not to stare at you.

Niall says softly as he cuddles into Louis bare arms and get's even more comfortable in the large bed

-uh thanks? I guess

Louis blushes hard and Niall takes the hint, attacking Louis face with his lips catching the older twink completely off guard

-do you want to play around with me Lou?

-what do you mean?

-like this

Niall says with a giggle, hoping on Louis lap and grinding himself on his cock through his panties making Louis moan as the blonde continues to kiss his sweet lips

Niall looks up at Louis, feeling a little obligated that he should ask before he does anything that his Daddies would only want to happen if they were there

-do you mine if I....suck you off?

Niall says innocently as he bites down hard on his bottom lip

-please...

Louis lets out with a cracked voice, his cock already hard and leaking out precum. Niall smiles to himself and reaches down towards Louis bulging cock which is barely being covered by his thin panties.

-did you hear that?

Niall says, stopping his mouth immediately and only an inch away from Louis panties

-hear what?

-I thought I heard someone knocking on the window

Another ruffling sound fills the room again and this time both boys are sure that someone is outside

Louis and Niall both connect eye contact and know exactly what they want to do next. They both hop off the bed and run down the hall towards Zayn's room hand and hand, catching an abnormally relaxed Zayn off guard who's laying on his bed with a drawing pad and a pencil, minding his own business

-what do you two think your doing? And why are you holding hands?

-hi Zaynie

Niall walks over to Zayn and sits down next to him, kissing him on the lips which Zayn just shrugs at as he continues drawing

-why do your lips taste like cum Niall?

Louis and Niall both look at Zayn innocently and Zayn's face turns from already annoyed to completely disgusted, even though Niall's answer would be pertaining to Harry in the first place.

-you know what, I don't even want to know. Now what do you two want, I'm trying to draw here

-there's a scary man outside and Mommy and Daddy told us to stay put until they came back home from their business trip

-What business trip, I didn't even know they were gone? And Mommy and Daddy? What, are you 5 Niall?

-Zayn stop it, no need to be rude!

Louis says angrily, reprimanding Zayn as he walks over to the bed himself and sits down on the other side of him, peeking at to what his brother is drawing which is nothing but an outline of an un-recognizable sketch at the moment

-it's okay Lou Lou, I know Zaynie didn't mean it and Mommy and Daddy left this morning saying they would be back later. They wouldn't tell me where they were going but they took guns and a big bag of money with them.

-Zee you still need to be nice to him, he's younger than us and more innocent than we ever were

-I don't give a shit Louis he's a sex slave, how is that innocent? And as far as what Liam and Harry are doing I really don't fucking care cause they're not hovering over our asses all day long like usual. Now where is this strange man that's outside, you sure it wasn't just a tree or something?

Zayn gets up from the bed, closing the sketch book and placing it down on the desk in the corner of the room along with his pencil as he walks over to the bedroom window and looks out in the distance

-no it was a real man lurking around in the backyard Zayn....we wouldn't lie about that

Zayn looks out into the backyard from the bedroom and sees that Niall and Louis were right, there is a man outside..and it's the man who forced him into trafficking

-shit! We've got to make sure all the doors and window are locked, now!

-why? Zee your really scaring me

-just do what I said Louis! Take Niall and go downstairs now!

With a panic, Zayn locks all the window's up stairs, knowing it's a stretch that anyone would climb upstairs but he can't take the risk. Ashton must've spilled where he lives and he know's he and his brother are in serious danger now.

Zayn exits the room runs down to the first floor, making sure the check the windows of every room in the house along with the back door, hoping Louis and Niall locked the front door and windows like he asked them too but instead he finds Louis and Niall in the middle of the living room looking frantic.

-what are you two doing, I told you to lock the damn doors!!

-we tried but when I looked out the peephole there was a loud noise that sounded like someone broke a window so Niall and I ran in here

Zayn cuts his eyes to himself and the next thing they hear what sounds like someone coming in and slamming the door behind them

-shit shit shit, he must know were alone

Zayn whispers in fear, knowing it's his responsibility to protect Niall and Louis now

-we need to go back upstairs and hide okay

-but Zaynie, Lou and I are scared. What if that creepy man finds us

-wipe your tears and suck it up Niall, this is fucking serious, he could really hurt us okay?

Zayn says in a whisper to the crying blonde, knowing that his trafficker could do much worse than hurt them but feels the need to make the innocent boy feel better. He takes both boys hands and runs to the stairs by the front door in the kitchen, hoping to lock themselves in their room and call Liam and Harry since they can't call 911.

They get by the front door and are stopped in the hall by a greasy man who's holding a gun directed to their heads causing all three boys to freeze and Niall to start crying

-did you two really think you could get away from me? That I wouldn't find you? Fucking sluts!

-drop the gun!

Harry shouts from behind with a gun in his own hand as he walks through the front door with Liam

-Daddy!

Niall yells out in fear, not knowing what's going on anymore

-just give me the boys and no one get's hurt and you know what I think I want the blonde too, his small figure and innocent eyes would bring in a lot of money.

-sorry but we don't make compromises

With those words Harry shoots the greasy man in the head, causing him to fall to the floor in his own puddle of blood.

Louis and Niall both scream at the loud noise and run into Zayn's arms, scared and frightened as ever

to be continued.........


	14. Touch Yourself For Daddy

Yes Harry is Mommy and Liam is Daddy, also I never planned for the greasy man to be naughty boy but you guys kept mentioning it so I went with it and now he's dead and gone. Aren't we all happy now, I know I am:)  
........................

RECAP

-sorry but we don't make compromises

With those words Harry shoots the greasy man in the head, causing him to fall to the floor in his own puddle of blood.

Louis and Niall both scream at the loud noise and run into Zayn's arms, scared and frightened as ever.

Currently.........

-Harry take him down stairs and burn your clothes, I'll talk to the boys okay

Harry does what his boyfriend says, nodding as he runs off to get the supplies needed to carry a dead body throughout the house

Liam gestures all three boys to follow him and Zayn takes Louis by one hand while holding a shaking and whimpering Niall in his arms as they follow Liam into the living room

They all sit down, Louis and Zayn next to each other on one sofa while Liam sits in the loveseat on the other side and pulls Niall into his lap, rubbing his back comfortingly while the blonde lays his head on his shoulder.

-it's okay baby boy, it's all alright now. You need to take a breath and calm down for me okay princess?

Niall nods his head with a whimper as Liam dries the boy's tears, kissing him repeatedly on the forehead as he does

-so you two really are murderer's then?

Zayn asks with disbelief in his voice, feeling extremely weirded out at the moment from everything that's gone in the last hour

-well "murderer" is such a strong word Zayn. The man trespassed into our home and threatened to kill us, we had every legal right to shoot him.

-so your just going to cover it up? Your not going to call the police or anything?

-Zayn your not thinking clearly. If we call the police, then all three of you will be taken away to child protective services and we will be arrested for harboring minor's without legal consent, especially prostitutes.

Not to mention, they will get a warrant for suspicion and then search the house. And if they find certain things that Harry and I have hidden, we will be locked up for life.

-I don't understand why you both can't just tell us what this "thing" is that your hiding. It would make things much clearer for all of us.

-Louis can you take Ni upstairs, lay him down in our bed and take a nap. Harry and I will join you shortly okay?

-o, okay Daddy

Louis complies with fear in his voice, too scared to disagree with Liam

He gets up and takes Niall by the hand, walking the traumatized blonde upstairs leaving Zayn and Liam alone to talk

-come with me Zayn, I want to show you something

-where? Your not going to take me somewhere and shoot me are you?

Zayn says sarcastically but also with fear in his voice leaving Liam highly annoyed

-get your ass up and come with me, now!

Zayn widens his eyes and quickly complies. Both of them getting up and walking downstairs to the end of the main hall that leads to some strange looking door that Zayn's seen before but never thought to enter.

-be very quiet, I don't want the boys to hear footsteps, they'll wonder

Zayn nods his head as Liam opens the door, revealing a a narrow staircase that leads into a deep basement

-I thought this was like a spare bathroom or something?

-that's exactly what we wanted you to think love

They get down to the bottom and Zayn almost pees himself at the sight of a freezing cold dark room that has one wall of torture devices and another wall of tall drawers from the ceiling to the floor that looks eery, a little too eery at that,

-we've been living in a house with dead bodies the entire time.....So this is what you didn't want us to run into in the middle of the night.

Zayn says in a whisper, feeling faint at his own words

-a morgue is the correct terminology Zayn

Zayn looks at Liam with a frightened expression which only puts a smile on the older mans face

-a morgue? As in the room in the hospital where they keep dead bodies?

-you wanted to know so badly, so I'm telling you love

-how many people have you killed?? There's got to be at least 50 drawers on the wall

-now that's a question I cannot answer Zayn

-I feel like I'm going to be sick

-you'd be stupid to throw up down here, your DNA would be everywhere and that wouldn't be very smart would it?

-so what? If I mess up or say something to someone, your going to kill me too?

-no I'm not going to kill you because you won't say anything, especially to the boys understood?

-Niall doesn't even know? But he's lived here all this time.

-no he doesn't know and we're going to keep it that way aren't we Zayn Malik?

Liam walks closer to Zayn and pins him against the wall

-now can I trust you with this? Or are we going to have a problem slut?

-no, you can trust me Daddy

-that's my good boy

Liam grips Zayn by his hair and pulls him into a deep kiss

-you know your sexy when your scared love

-your hurting me

-I think your enjoying it aren't hmm? Or are you just unaware of how much I turn you on?

Liam cups Zayn's cock in his hand and rubs it with his palm causing Zayn to moan out in pain and pleasure

-and I think you also like being manhandled don't you, you little slut?

Liam licks the side of Zayn's neck with his tongue causing the 17 year old to shiver as his dick gets harder. The older man unzips his zipper and takes his cock out with his free hand that's not gripping Zayn's hair.

-your going to fuck me right here, against the wall of dead bodies?

-I can do whatever I want to you, can't I slut?

-yes Daddy

Liam roughly pulls Zayn's pants and briefs down, pushing him harder against the wall. This time so that his face is against the lockers and his ass is sticking out for Liam's pleasure.

-now I know you've been playing with yourself when Lou sleeps in our room at night. So I hope you can take all of me with no prep babe, remember I see everything darling......

Zayn whimpers at Liam's words with a nod and mentally prepares himself for the hard fucking that's about to take place

Liam lets go of Zayn's hair and spits on his cock, pressing the tip into Zayn's tight hole causing the teenage boy to yelp in pain and moan at the same time as Liam fucks into him roughly

-Daddy!

Zayn hisses out in pain but takes all of Liam's cock without a fight, knowing if he were to protest it would only result in a hard spanking.

-touch yourself for me baby, just like you do when you think no one's watching you

Zayn closes his and does as the dominant man says, slowly stroking his hard cock with his palm while thumbing his slit with every squeeze

-that's it slut, keep playing with yourself for me. Show Daddy how much you like his cock fucking into your tight heat.

Liam grips the boys hair again and fucks into him at a faster speed, making sure to make Zayn gasp every time he thrusts his big cock into the 17 year olds arse.

-please may I....may I cum Sir?

Zayns moans get louder as the desperate need to cum approaches

-no!

-Daddy please, it hurts

-well too bad slut!

Liam pulls out with a low groan, having to stop himself from cumming inside the twink without protection which Zayn whines at and turns back around, looking at Liam like a sad puppy

-now go upstairs and and finish yourself up in the shower so Harry and I can have something to watch later. And remember our little deal sweetie pie.

Liam slaps Zayn on his bare ass and pulls his pants up, watching as Zayn gathers his clothes and wobbles out the basement in a daze.

to be continued........


	15. Wreck My Ass

It's late in the evening and Niall who is feeling quite lonely at the moment, knocks on the door of Liam and Harry's room wanting nothing but a cuddle and some kisses.

-Daddy?

-just one second babe!!!

Liam yells from inside the room as he hurries to put his underwear on after having roughly fucked Harry for the last hour and a half

5 minutes goes by and Louis cheerful smile turns into a frown just as Liam opens the bedroom door for Niall, wearing nothing but a pair of briefs as if he was obviously was having some sort of sexual fun with his curly headed boyfriend

-what is it love, Daddy and I are having a bit of a much needed go in the bedroom

-can I have a hug?

Niall says pathetically as he looks up at Liam with wide blue eyes

-princess I-

-Daddy?

Niall says with a cracked voice as if he was just recently sobbing making Liam take a deep sigh as he brings Niall in for a hug, kissing him on forehead repeatedly as he does

-princess, were you crying?

-Louis and Zayn won't let me in their room

Liam looks at Niall with sympathy and picks him up in his arms, carrying him into the bedroom where Harry is layed naked under the sheets

Liam sets Niall down in the bed and Harry instantly coos at the cute sight before him and opens his arms up for the blonde to take place in his lap which he happily does

-now what's got my pretty little boy all upset?

Harry asks sweetly as Liam joins them in the bed climbs so that Harry and him are at the end and the small Irish boy is in the middle. Liam gives both his boys a kiss on the lips and wipes Niall's tear stained face with his thumbs while Harry adjusts him on his lap.

-mm lonely Daddy, Lou Lou and Zaynie kicked me out their room and I didn't want to be all by myself in my big boy bed

-is that it baby? Or are you a little jealous they've got a shared room and you don't?

Niall whines at Harry's reply and cuddles himself closer to Liam's body, looking for sympathy from someplace

-it's alright princess, lay down and cuddle with Mummy and Daddy

Liam adds on as he rubs the teenage boys back and shrugs at his boyfriend who is giving him an annoyed glare at the moment

-I don't want to cuddle, I want to play a game!

Liam chuckles at the childish 16 year old and plays along with his request

-and what kind of game do you want to play baby boy?

-my favorite game called "get fucked by Mommy and Daddy"

Harry and Liam almost choke on their spit at the dirty words coming out of their little submissives mouth but can't help but want to play into exactly what he wants

-I don't know Li, you up for another go? I mean you never really did get to cum properly in the first place

Harry teases, already knowing Liam's answer

-I'm more than up for it love. How about double penetration? You bottom him and I'll top him yeah?

-sounds good to me babe

Liam and Harry hover over Niall, both simultaneously kissing and sucking side each other Irish boys neck as he rub him down

Harry still naked from before, hops off the bed to grab the necessities for a good fucking leaving Liam to take full charge. He climbs on top of Niall's small frame and kisses his lips as he slides the boy's panties down with his hands, the only thing that the blonde was wearing at the moment.

Liam slides his briefs down as well and Harry soon comes back to the bed with a dollop of lube on his right hand and a thick, hardened cock pressed against his groin. He playfully moves Liam off to the side, kissing his boyfriend on the lips as he fingers the lube on to Niall's puckering hole, eagerly fingering the teenage boy open making him moan his Daddy's name with every movement of Harry's fingers.

-such a good boy for Daddy, we're going to fuck you so hard princess

Liam then whispers something into Harry's ear and slaps his boyfriend hard on the ass making the curly headed man nod and smirk widely as Harry scissor's Niall's now reddened hole open one last time with his lube dripping fingers before stuffing them down the blonde's throat, gagging him with his thick fingers which only turns the two Daddies on all the more

Liam gives Harry a look, urging him to remember what he said which Harry quickly does. Roughly lifting the blonde up and sitting him on his cock so that he's riding him causing Niall to moan out in pain and pleasure from the sudden stretch in his tight hole

Liam get's behind Niall so that he and Harry are double penetrating their petite submissive, Harry being underneath Niall while the blonde rides him while Liam stretches Niall even further from the back.

-bloody hell Li, your cock is barely leaving any room for mine

-we're going to have him gaping wide open by the time were done with him Haz

Niall moans loudly at his Daddies nasty words and tries his hardest to not to cum prematurely from both cocks as he experiences the delicious feeling of being so filled up but his body soon betrays him the blonde soon finds himself begging his Daddies for release which Harry distracts with a kiss while Liam kisses up the twinks ear and down his back

Both dominants continue to fuck their submissive roughly, slapping his perky ass every once in a while until it goes completely red and Niall is whimpering in pain

-Daddy please, may I?

Niall whines pitifully, feeling overwhelmed by so many pleasurable sensations at one time

-go ahead, be a good boy and cum for Daddy princess!

Harry shouts loudly as he bounces the boy on his lap one last time while him and Liam comes closer and closer to their own orgasm

Before they know it, both Liam and Harry are filling Niall's ass deep with hot cum before pulling out of their princess and laying him down next to their sweaty bodies as they try to come down from the incredible high they've just experienced

Liam grips Niall's hard roughly, whispering in his ear that he needs to go to his room, wash up and change his clothes before be comes back for bed which Niall happily complies too, running out the room in a fit of giggles from just being glad that his Daddies want to sleep with him tonight which is something that they don't always feel up too.

-where's he going Li, I'd figure we let him sleep in here tonight since he was crying earlier

Liam slams the door and walks back over to Harry, staring into his captivating green orbs with a sinister smile on his face

-we haven't finished what we've started love

-what do you mean Li? Didn't we-

-don't talk, bend your ass over the bed now slut!

Harry gulps deeply at Liam's demanding words and does what he said. Bending the front of his body of the edge of their mattress so that his head is facing down and his ass is out for Liam's pleasure

-what are you doing to do to me......Daddy?

-I want you to count in your head for me, 15 seconds. Which is the exact amount time I'm going to fuck you and the exact amount it's going to take for you to cum all over yourself like the helpless little bitch you are

-wreck my ass Daddy!

Liam complies quickly and enters Harry condomless as his curly headed boyfriend starts to counts in his head while he gets fucked fast and hard, making the entire bed and room shake as he does.

Harry screams out in pleasure, shouting an abundance of cuss words along with Liam's name until the 15 seconds are over.

And just as Liam predicted, Harry has cum all over the sheets below him. His face looking completely fucked with his eyes rolled back and his curls now sweaty and stuck to his forehead

Liam then pulls Harry backwards by his longs curls, standing the blissed out boy up on his two feet as they both catch their breath while Liam's long softening cock flings down and onto Liam's waist. He then turns his boyfriend around and gives him a loving tongue filled kiss, leaving both of their lips plumped red and slicked with spit

-you know I'm thinking tomorrow we really introduce the boy's into BDSM, maybe let them watch Niall get whipped and tied up while we fuck him again

Harry smirks at Liam's words and gives him a quick peck on the kiss to show him how much he agrees with his sexy little idea

to be continued.........


	16. The Playroom

The next day

All five boys are gathered around the dining room table cleaning up dinner. Zayn and Niall are left at the table by themselves while Liam Harry clean up the dishes in the kitchen with Louis help after giving their maid Stella the night off.

Niall quietly plays with his fingers as he builds up to courage to say something he's been wanting to say to Zayn for a long time but just couldn't bring up the strength to say.

-you like me don't you Zaynie?

Niall blurts out with a hopeful smile and innocent blue eyes, leaving Zayn annoyed

Zayn shrugs and takes another sip of his orange juice, laughing in his head about the fact that this little blonde boy has a crush on him

-oh come on I see the way you look at me when I walk around here in nothing but just something to barely cover up my cock. Not to mention the first time you ever saw me, I was wearing a thin see through thong and you looked like you were just about ready to bend me over and fuck me into the wall.

-oh you think so hmm? You think I fucking fancy you, don't ya love?

-mhmm, oh I know you do Zaynie

Niall smirks with a blush and gets up from his chair to straddle himself on Zayn's lap making the older boy's cock harden at the touch. The blonde starts playing with Zayn's hair, twirling it with his fingers causing Zayn to roll his eyes and slap Niall's hand away.

-you need to get off of me before you get us both in trouble Ni, and as much as you enjoy spankings I sure as hell don't. So if you could just do me a favor and get off my lap before I wind up with a pre-cum stain in my pants and a belting.

-can you do one thing for me first Zaynie?

-what now Niall....

Niall cuts Zayn off with a kiss, this time with tongue as he grinds on the older boys lap and moans at the softness of his lips

Harry walks into the dining room and clears his throat loudly, immediately getting the boys attention and not at all phased by the sight before him

-boy's I want to talk to you about something

-about what?

Niall and Zayn reply simultaneously after having been caught off guard by Harry's deep voice cause Zayn to push Niall off his lap in a panic.

Harry walks further into the room and picks Niall up into his arms like a child as he kisses where he fell down and sits down in the chair next to Zayn with the light weight boy in his lap. Liam and Louis come into the room shortly after and sit in the same places they were at dinner, Louis snickering at Zayn's nervous look on his face after overhearing his and Niall's little conversation from the kitchen just as Harry and Liam did.

-I know we've sort of been letting you relax around the house lately but we want you to try something new with us

-your going to ask us to fuck you aren't ya?

Zayn replies swiftly, already not liking where this conversation is going

-we're not asking you boys, we're telling you what's going to happen

Liam enters the conversation after noticing the frightened look on Louis face

-well not exactly, we kind of want to to play with you first and ease you boys into it. I promise you'll all enjoy it and if you don't....well that's just too bad isn't love

Zayn and Louis look at each other in fear and Niall smiles a little, excited for whats about to happen

Harry and Liam get up from their chairs and motion the boys to do so as well. Niall still in Harry's arm as they all get up from the table.

Harry leads them all down the hall to a distant room in the large mansion and opens the door to a playroom, another door Zayn and Louis always assumed was an spare closet or bathroom.

Zayn face grimaces as he starts to realize where Liam and Harry are going with this and can't help but make a comment about it.

-excuse me, but isn't this a little cliche? The dark and mysterious playroom down the end of the hall of the very expensive flat. What are you going to do next, make us sign a contract?

Liam snickers at Zayn's words before speaking

-actually, it was Harry's idea. A couple of years ago he started getting more interested in the world of BDSM so we built this little playroom that we haven't really used much since Niall is still a little innocent about sexual kinks.

Although this room is really nothing special, just your average whips, chains, rope and collection of sex toys. We don't do any of that 50 shades of Grey stuff, we experience true sexual tension and the higher form of orgasm in here, having had lots of experience with it of course.

-sounds um, sexual?

Zayn says sarcastically, the 17 year old a little annoyed and eager at what's about to happen

-keep your smart remarks to yourself princess, we're in a room full of punishment devices and Harry and I aren't a tad afraid to use them on you, isn't that right Haz?

-absolutely love, now if you boys don't mind let's have a little fun shall we? I hope you don't mind whip marks, I know Niall sure doesn't.

Harry says with a wink as he leads the boys further into the room and places Niall on the floor, on his knees

-now Liam and I will be doing all the talking so unless it's moans coming from your mouth I would highly advise you to keep quiet....and that means you Zayn

-Niall why don't you start by sucking Daddy Li's cock off like your so good at doing baby boy

Niall moans at Harry's words and gets on his knees in front Liam, looking up at him wide, lustful eyes

He mounts his wet lips onto Liam's length and slurps it up hungrily, getting almost half of it down his throat with no room left over

Harry grabs some rope from one of the walls and ties Niall's arms behind his back, making sure the blonde isn't able to get out of it. The curly headed man then roughly pulls Niall's skinny jeans down to his thighs with him still on his knees, exposing a red lace thong tightly gripping his cleanly shaven bum

-I want you two boy's on your knees as well. I want you to watch me as I punish Niall, in a pleasurable way of course. And if one of you likes what you see than we'll use this playroom more often.

Zayn and Louis nod and do as they're told, getting on their knees only a couple feet away from Liam, Harry and Niall to watch the scene as it unfolds before them

Liam smirks and licks his lip as he continues to get deep throated by Niall's wet mouth. The sight of Louis and Zayn staring at him so eagerly only turning him on more.

-get the flogger from the wall Harry, the black one with the leather whips on it

-good idea love

Harry winks at Liam and gives him a kiss on the lips, slapping Niall on the ass before retrieving another device on the wall. This time the leather lip Liam requested.

Niall moans with a flinch as Harry strokes the first hit onto the blonde's bare bum, choking himself on Liam's big dick all the more

Zayn and Louis stare at the sight before them, watching as Harry whips Niall with a flogger while he sucks Liam cock greedily, purposely gagging and slobbering all over Liam's thick length just as the Daddy likes

The curly headed dominant continues to flog Niall's now reddened bum, being sure to hit it harder each time to leave as many marks as he can on the horny Irish twink

-I want to hear you scream Niall, show them how good it feels to be whipped by your dominant

-ow!!!!!! That hurts so good Mummy! Again please! Again!

Niall screams out as Harry continues spanking him with the flogger, the 16 year old boys ass covered in blue and black welt mark now while his cock is rock hard and leaking pre-cum

With a loud moan Liam cums down Niall's throat and leaves him choking on it with tears down his face from both pleasure and pain

Liam picks the wrecked and sobbing boy into his arms like a child just as Harry did earlier and rocks him back and forth, reminding how much of a good boy he is

-your okay sweetie pie, Daddy's got you know. You were such a good boy for Mummy and I today.

Harry then walks back over to Louis and Zayn who are still on their knees with wide, frightened but lustful eyes. The older man gives both of his boys a kiss on the cheek and stands them up, praising them for being so patient and respectful.

to be continued.........


	17. Jealousy and Cum

By the way, Mummy and Daddy only apply to Niall and his relationship to Harry and Liam, back-story on why that is later. There's also two smut scenes in this chapter both involving Daddy Liam:)

.............................................

The next morning Niall wakes up naked in Liam's arms, the blonde having fell asleep in Harry and Liam's arms after he had snuck into their room in the middle of the night demanding cuddles and a rim job.

Niall flutters his eyes open with a cute little sigh and the blonde decides to pokes his Daddys cheek with his finger, hoping to wake him up so for a some "fun" but when he realizes Harry isn't on the other side of him he starts to panic and ends up shaking Liam awake, startling the older man.

-Daddy where's Mummy?!!!

Niall cries out, making Liam groan and sit up in the bed as he tries to gather up a response even though he really has no clue where Harry has gone to. He grabs his phone off the nightstand next to him and the first thing that pops up on the screen is a text from Harry saying he'd be back later and to take care of the boys both sexually and emotionally since their hormones are constantly raging.

Liam groans in annoyance but feels bad when he sees the scared look on Niall's face and know's he has to lie in order to make his baby boy happy.

-Daddy.....where's Mummy?

Niall whispers sadly, feeling highly upset that he woke up without his favorite Daddy there to comfort him.

-well you see, Mummy went to go pay some bills and buy some things for you boys this morning. Now would you want some breakfast pretty boy?

Liam tries to change the subject with a sweet smile and luckily,\ the naive 16 year old falls for it instantly. His baby blue eyes lighting up at the idea of food.

-yes please? But can you help me with my problem first Daddy?

Niall asks with a cute smile as he points down to his morning wood while giving Liam a peck on the cheek

-your such a horny little slut aren't you baby, you want Daddy to slurp up your cock till you cum down Daddy's throat? Is that it baby boy?

Niall nods his head eagerly and pushes the covers off towards the end of the bed, exposing both of their completely naked bodies.

-lay back and open your legs for me, Daddy's going to take good care of you princess

Niall whimpers at Liam's words as does as he says, exposing his cleanly shaven cock and pretty pink hole for his Daddy

Liam crawls down in between Niall's legs and lifts them up so that he has full access and immediately goes for the small boys cock. Rubbing his thumb along the boys slit before pressing his mouth down on it.

The older man slurps and sucks only at the top of the blonde's tip to tease him while stroking the rest of the twinks long length with his hand making Niall whine and squirm on the sheets.

Knowing Niall never lasts long during a blowjob, Liam then deepthroats him eagerly. Purposely gagging and choking his cock to send him off the edge. He holds both of Niall's legs still so that the twink couldn't move even if he tried and slowly swirls his tongue around the tip of Niall's cock over and over again in a circular motion driving Niall absolutely insane.

Niall squeezes his eyes closed nearly chokes on his own spit as he shoots his cum directly in Liam's mouth which the Daddy happily swallows before reaching up to give his baby a kiss on the lips, sharing the taste of his cum with him.

-now about about we get some real breakfast hmm? I'll make you and the boys some chocolate chip pancakes, how's that sound princess?

-mmkay Daddy

Niall says weakly as Liam dresses them both in a pair of sweatpants and picks the still overstimulated blonde up in his arms and gets up before carrying him down the hall. Only to be stopped when he hears yelling coming from Zayn and Louis shared room and feels obligated to do something about it because he knows his boyfriend would.

Inside Louis and Zayn's bedroom

-why do you even want him Zayn? He's like our little brother. I mean I get why you do it in front of Liam and Harry, but alone? That's just fucking weird!

Louis shouts, screaming at Zayn at the top of his lungs

-I like him Louis, sue me!!!!

-your a disgusting pig you know that!

-and your a prostitute!

Louis scoffs

-you really need to get that big ass dildo out of your bum Zayn, it's making you crabby as fuck!!!

Louis sasses before attempting to strut out the room only to be stopped by Liam who walks into the room with Niall in his arms

-is there a problem here you two?

-yes Daddy, Zayn is a pervert and I want my own room!

Liam sighs and sets Niall down onto Louis twin sized bed, a little irritated at the fact that he and Harry are constantly playing the role of Mom and Dad even though that's exactly what they signed up for when they decided to live with three young teenagers.

-Louis I have absolutely no problem with you having your own room but that doesn't excuse the fact that you were fighting with your brother. That is not okay love, especially with Ni around, it upsets him.

-whatever....

Louis argues with a pout on his face as he crosses his arms over his chest stubbornly and prepares himself for the rest of Liam's lecture.

-honestly I think the problem is the fact that you two have a lot of unresolved issues. I'm sensing a lot of sexual tension between you two and it's causing you to turn onto each other.

I mean not to intrude but I heard some of your dramatic little conversation out in the hallway and if I'm correct I think it's all because Louis is a little jealous of Niall here who has now taken quite a liking to Zayn. And that takes Zayn's attention away from Louis who would normally be the one getting it, am I right loves?

Zayn nods his head timidly and sits down next to Niall on Louis bed, grabbing his hand and kissing the back of it leaving Louis stunned and a little hurt at the same time

Niall blushes with a small giggle and quickly kisses Zayn's cheek in the cutest way possible

-fuck you both!

Louis shouts out in frustration before storming out of the room and into the hallway only for Liam to follow him

-alright love, you got the little dramatized scene you wanted now seriously, sit down and talk to me

-do I have to Daddy?

-you still want your own room don't you princess?

Louis pouts a little, the 17 not liking this compromise so much but knows it's the only way to truly get what he wants especially since his Daddy Harry isn't here to spoil him without question

Liam sighs and gestures his hand for Louis to follow him which he does straight back to Liam and Harry's bedroom. They both sit on the bed and Liam looks at Louis with seriousness as he tries to gather up the patience for this conversation.

-tell me Louis, have you ever kissed Zayn?

-what? No of course not, he's like a bloody brother to me!

-are you sure Louis? Because I think maybe if you'd tried kissing Zayn, just once you might like it. And then this whole little tension thing you two having going on might just subside.

-that's absolutely sick!

-is it Louis, is it really? You know I can't believe you two never tried anything before. Coming from someone who used to be in the "selling" business. I can tell you first hand that some buyers really enjoy a little incest, even if it's not blood related. Just the sweet bond of your relationship could've racked in some serious cash for you two.

Now are you trying to tell me that something like that never happened? Cause I'm pretty sure that nasty, greasy little pimp you had would definitely be into something like that?

Louis stays silent and looks down at his feet which gives the obvious truth away to Liam who can't help but want to plow the little twink after just being in a room alone with him for a couple minutes. And the fact that Louis is wearing nothing but a see through pair of leggings and a tight tank top isn't helping his morning wood, not at all.

-it's alright princess you don't have to admit it, I can see it very well on your face. Not just that you fancy Zayn, but there's something else you want to tell me as well. Now are you going to confess what that is love?

Louis shakes his head and blushes leaving Liam to take control. He grips the twinks hair and pulls it hard making Louis squeal a little.

-why don't you just say it Louis! Tell me what you want?

-I want you Daddy

Louis lets out with a whimper as he looks up at Liam with lustful eyes

Liam pushes Louis onto the bed so that his body is pressed against the 17 year old boy

-you want Daddy to fuck your little cunt, is that it princess?

Louis whimpers again with a nod and his face goes completely red. The small twink loving the fact that his Daddy his taking advantage of him and manhandling him, something that he's only dreamed about till now.

Liam doesn't waste any more time and pulls his sweatpants down before roughly rips Louis leggings off and immediately devour his delicious looking hole, spitting and sucking every inch of the whimpering boy's entrance.

He reaches his hand up for Louiss cock and massages it in his hand while pushing his tongue back in and out of the boys hole making him whither and moan uncontrollably.

-Daddy!

Louis screams out as Liam pulls his tongue out of him one last time before spitting on his entrance. He then moves his body so the tip of his throbbing cock is pressing up against Louis saliva leaking hole.

-Daddy please....I cant it anymore

-I'll do anything you want me to do to you slut but you have to say it out loud for me

-but Daddy?

Liam starts to pull out and Louis looks up at Liam with desperate eyes just as the twink screams out what he really wants

-please fuck my tight little cunt Daddy!

-that's it baby, tell Daddy what you want him to do you, keep going slut!

-fuck me until breath Daddy. I want you to wreck me with your big cock until I'm begging you to stop!

With those words Liam roughly grips Louis thighs and slams into him at full force, bottoming the 17 year old. He quickly thrusts in and out with barely any seconds in between, watching as Louis eyes and mouth open with shock every time Liam thrusts all the way in.

Louis moans out Liam's name at the top of his lungs and grips the sheets hard, letting his Daddy give it to him just the way he likes it, overwhelmed and helpless.

Liam goes faster, making the bed shake along with everything else in the room and soon Louis is screaming for release just as Liam is ready to give it to him.

-mmm baby your making Daddy cum so hard, so very hard. Such a good little cum slut for me.

The older Daddy groans breathlessly and pulls out, cumming all over Louis gaping entrance and hard cock all in one move.

Louis whines at the feeling, knowing he can't cum without his Daddy's permission but Liam gives him. Catching the teenager off guard with a couple fluent hand flicks on his cock and soon he's cumming as well.

The room is quiet for a while, nothing to be heard but the sound of two loudly beating hearts and short breaths hear and there.

Liam is the first to move, rolling himself off the twink and on the side of the bed next to him. He brings Louis into his arms, kissing him on the lips as he pushes the boys sweaty fringe from his forehead and rubs his back.

Louis looks down at his fingers, trying to gather up the strength to say something he's been meaning to say to Liam for a while now.

-I thought you didn't like me, that only Harry liked me?

-oh princess, I love you just as much as Daddy does. Don't ever think anything different okay?

Louis nods his head softly and cuddles himself into Liam's chest as he closes his eyes, feeling protected by his warmth and love. But Liam's eyes are wide open as he looks up to the ceiling and worries about where his boyfriend could be and hopes that he hasn't done anything stupid or reckless like he has so many times before.

to be continued.......none of you will be able to guess where Harry is and why he left so suddenly


	18. I'll Alway's Love You

Harry comes through the door in the middle of the night, thinking that he hadn't been caught. But Liam is always one step ahead of him. Waiting by the front door in a chair from the kitchen, knowing exactly how blind his boyfriend can be. Of course he would come through the front door like nothing happened.

Harry freezes when he sees Liam sitting in front of him with a pissed off look on his face and almost passes out in fear. He closes the door behind him and walks closer to Liam, knowing he owes his boyfriend a good ass explanation.

-so are you going to explain to me where the hell you've been or am I just suppose to spank it out of you

-I needed to go to my Mum's. I had to talk to someone.

-about what love? Don't you know you can always talk to me? About anything even if you think it'll upset me.

-Liam this wasn't just "anything". This is something really serious and trust me when I say this. I was absolutely terrified to talk to you. I thought you'd break up with me or move out. I was so scared Liam. So, so scared......

-Harry, Harold look at me?

Harry looks down at a still seated Liam with watering eyes and can't help but want to break down in tears because deep down inside he knows he wouldn't be able to live without Liam.

-babe come here, come sit on Daddy's lap

Liam pulls Harry onto his thighs and brushes the long curls hiding his boyfriends saddened face. He sweetly pecks his lips and looks him into his glowing green eyes that are filled with nothing but sorrow.

-baby please tell me what's going on with you, your scaring the hell out of me

Harry gets off of Liam's lap and scratches the back of his head nervously, trying to gather up the courage to speak his mind

-Liam please don't leave me, I'm begging you

-Harry, love whatever it is I'll stick with you through it. I love you too much to ever leave you and we've been together way too long for me to just walk out over something trivial. So I swear whatever it is, we can talk it out babe. We'll go get some counseling if we need to but I'm never letting you go. Ever.

-I, I.....I'm pregnant

With those two words, Liam's face turns completely pale causing Harry to start crying again

-Liam please say something, anything?

-your pregnant!!!!? But Harry, how? We always use protection, don't we?

-what do you mean how? We never use protection, you always pull out or just cum inside of me.

Liam runs his hands through his short hair and panics, realizing their lives are about to change forever because of their carelessness.

-fuck! How far along are you?

-three months......

-is it too late for an abortion?

Harry scoffs and runs his fingers through his curly hair in disbelief that his boyfriend would even suggest such a thing

-she told me you'd react this way, that you wouldn't even be happy for me!

-who told you? Anne? Harry forget about her, she never liked me anyway!

-I can't just forget about her, she's my Mum. I love her more than anyone else in the world.

-even me Harry, the person that's been with you even after your Mum and Dad kicked you out for being Gay.....

Harry looks away with teary eyes and resents his boyfriend of 5 years for even bringing that up.

-Liam, did you forget to take your pill today? You know how you get when you miss a dose.

-don't patronize me Harry. I always take my medicine on time. It's you and everyone else that's always pissing me off.

-see this is why I don't want to bring a baby into this family. Your still not properly treated for your bipolar disorder and it keeps getting worse as the days go by.

-Harry please, don't blame us not having a child on my disease. We both know that's not the real reason why. It's cause your scared Harry, really scared and that's okay because I love you and I'm here for you no matter what. We'll get through this Harry, your the love of my life after all.

-I'm scared Liam, what if something happens. What if those people end up coming for us, coming for our baby.

-we won't let them babe, I won't fucking let them!

Liam takes both of Harry's hands and pulls him into his lap. He kisses each of his boyfriends cheeks and then his lips, successfully calming them both down.

-so we're going to have a baby then?

Liam asks with a cheerful smile on his face, bringing joy to Harry's glossy eyes.

-yeah we are.....we're going to have a baby Li

Liam lifts Harry up in his arms and quietly takes him up to his bedroom, kissing him all over his face and neck as he does. Once they've gotten upstairs Liam gently lays Harry on their bed and strips them both of every reminiscence of clothing.

-I love you so fucking much you know that....both of you

Liam whispers between kisses as he trails up and down Harry's body and leaves the last kiss right above his belly button

-I love you too Liam, I'll always love you

to be continued.........


	19. Scissor Him Open

Two Day's Later

After explaining to Niall that Harry was in fact just running errands the other day in a hope to not upset the 16 year old any more than he already was. The dominants decided to keep their pregnancy a secret from the blonde, knowing that there's a big chance he won't take the news very well and that it's better wait until Harry's pregnancy get's a little further along. 

Liam and Harry are currently in the living room cuddled on the sofa together with Niall in front of the tv, watching a cartoon Niall picked that he's barely paying attention to while he leans his head into Harry's shoulder sleepily, the blonde's eyes slowly drifting close which let's Harry know that it's time for a much needed nap time

-I think someone's ready for their nap aren't they babe?

Liam nods his head with a chuckle and follows Harry upstairs to Niall's kid like, spaced themed bedroom with glow in the dark stars on the ceiling and a bed set full of pictures of plants

Harry strips Niall of the black skinny jeans and white t shirt that he's wearing, leaving the blonde in nothing but a blue pair of cotton panties while Liam pulls the covers down from the Niall's bed so Harry can put him in it

-come on love, lay down and go to sleep. I know your sleepy

Liam says softly as he lays Niall in the bed and pulls the covers over the boy, kissing him on the forehead as he does

-but mm not tired Daddy, I want to go back downstairs and watch spongebob

Niall mumbles out with one eye open

-but you'll be tired later princess, and Mummy and I don't want you to be grumpy later on. You can watch spongebob again when you wake up.

-and your still a growing boy and you need your naps now get some sleep sweetie pie

Harry adds on as he caresses the 16 year olds naturally flushed cheeks

-mmkay Mummy

Harry and Liam both kiss each of Niall's cheeks together before giving their baby a kiss on the lips and tucking him tight under the covers

-goodnight Mummy, goodnight Daddy

-sweet dreams baby boy, Mummy and Daddy love you very much

Niall sighs and rubs his eyes sleepily before falling into a deep sleep

Liam gives Harry a peck on the lips and takes his hand as they both walk out of the 16 year olds bedroom and down the hall, knowing they can finally have the much needed talk they've been trying to have with Zayn and Louis but only could do so when they knew for sure Niall wouldn't be able to hear them.

The couple walk into the boys room hand and hand to see Louis packing boxes of the large amounts of clothes, shoes and accessories his two Daddies have spoiled him with since he first arrived while Zayn lays on his bed, drawing in one of his many sketch books and the two boys ignore each other. Both of them having been silent with one another since the fight Liam broke up several days ago

-hi daddy, is it time for dinner already?

Louis asks happily while going through his closet one more time to make sure he's got all of his stuff to take to his newly renovated bedroom down the hall next to Niall's which the little blonde teen requested on purpose because he quite likes sleeping with Louis some nights.

-no not yet baby, but if you two don't mind we'd like to sit you down and discuss something with you boys

-why?

Louis replies with fear in his voice as Harry sits down on Louis bed and pulls the teen into his lap, Liam doing the same, except just sitting by Zayn.

-well we have something to tell you, something very important

-oh no, is something wrong with one of you?

-are you two going to prison?

-are we going to be sent back to an orphanage?

-or to a seller?

Zayn and Louis take turns bringing up their own fears only to be quickly shot down by Liam who is now gently rubbing a worried Zayn's back

-no no no, calm down boys your both still under our care, for now anyway

-then what is it, your scaring us both half to death

Zayn adds with an irritated voice as he sets his sketch book down and sits up on the bed. Harry looks at his boyfriend of 5 years for a moment, mentally discussing who should be the one to break the news but he decides to blurt it out anyway.

-Daddy and I are pregnant

Louis mouth drops open in shock while Zayn lets out a big smile

-I think that's great you two, I'm really happy for ya both

Zayn says with a bright and cheerful grin on his face

Louis mumbles something rude under his breath incoherently earning a slap on his bum from Harry

-oh Louis? Why are you so upset about this love?

Harry asks worriedly as he adjusts Louis in his lap and kisses his forehead

-It's not fair, your always babying Niall and taking care of him like he's your actual child. You love him more than you do Zayn and I! And now your going to bring an actual infant into this house?!

You might as well just send Zayn and I back on the bloody streets for goodness sake because there's really no point of us being here other than to be your human sex toys!

-Louis that's enough out of you! Your being very rude and disrespectful and I won't have you stressing Harry and the baby out!

Liam yells out, completely fed up with Louis sass

Louis shrugs and gets up from the bed, walking out the room and slamming the door with a pissed off look on his face

-well I think I'm just going to go downstairs and watch a movie or something. Louis is still moving things into his room, and well he kind of hates me right now

Zayn says with a nervous chuckle as he hops off the bed and heads towards the bedroom door only to be stopped by Liam's dominant voice

-ah ah not so fast twink

-twink?

-you heard me loud and clear baby.....a little twink. Daddies little twink to fuck until your wrecked with cum dripping all over each and every one of your holes.

Liam replies with a sexually frustrated growl as him and Harry corner the 17 year old against the closed bedroom door

-so I guess that movie is out of the question then?

Harry shakes his head and kisses underneath Zayn's ear before whispering in it

-your not going anywhere baby

-wha....what do you mean?

-I think we've waited long enough to have a little fun with you doll

-especially my boyfriend Harry here who hasn't had the pleasure of being inside your tight little slot yet

Liam adds on as he runs his hands down the side of the dark haired teen body and to his backside

Zayn whimpers and looks up at the toned and muscular dominants with wide eyes, the teenage boy feeling a little scared and turned on at the same time

-why....why do you want to do this now?

-perfect timing don't you think? Louis is minding his own business and our little boy Niall is happily asleep. I can't think of a better time, can you Li?

Zayn gulps nervously at Harry's words and he feels himself being roughly pushed towards his bed and on his stomach while his clothes are being torn off him. His conscious is telling him to run away but his body is enjoying the feeling of being roughly manhandled too much. His cock already hard and sprung out the moment Liam ripped off his jeans.

Harry leaves the room and soon comes back to the bed with two pre-lubricated condoms and a small tube of anal-ease lube while Liam kisses the life of the teenage boy who's now completely naked and laid out on the bed.

Harry strips himself quickly and climbs on top of Zayn so that both him and his boyfriend are now hovered over the twink and holding him down on the bed

-Daddy and I decided to be nice to you today and let you have some lube to give you plenty time to adjust to our sizes, we want you screaming and moaning from this, understand baby boy?

Zayn licks his bottom lip just as Liam leans down to continue sucking on the Zayn sweet lips while Harry crawls down in between the 17 year olds legs and kisses up his thighs, leading down the boys puckering entrance. He opens the lube and squirts a small amount on his fingers, brushing the substance back and forth on Zayn's entrance before sliding a finger in to open the teen up.

Liam then gets off the bed and watches the scene closely with lustful while simultaneously unbuckling the belt from his jeans and pulling them down a long with his boxers before taking off his shirt

-I want first dibs babe

-with your big ass cock? Your going to hurt the poor boy Li.

-he'll be fine, I'll open him up a bit more first

-suit yourself love

Zayn's legs start shaking at those last words as Liam takes the lube and a condom from Harry and sets himself up so that his cock is fully covered and coated with lube along with the magnum condom he's wearing

Liam adjusts himself in between Zayn's legs and squirts an extra amount of lube onto the boys clenched shut hole to scissor him open again causing Zayn to moan loudly with every penetration of Liam's thick fingers

Liam roughly flips the twink over so that he's on his knees and his ass is perked up in the air. The dominant squirt's a little bit more lube on Zayn's entrance one last time before slowly sliding his cock in again making Zayn moan out again in pleasure and pain.

-be quiet or they'll hear you

Liam says as he harshly slaps Zayn's bum, leaving a bright red mark before thrusting harder into the boy

Harry straddles himself in front Zayn's face and pushes his length into the dark haired boys mouth, throat fucking the 17 year old so hard it makes him gag just the way the curly headed dominant likes.

It continues on like that for quite some time, Liam roughly fucking into Zayn from the back while Harry does the same to the front.

Zayn's hair is a complete mess now and he's body is flushed red from spanks, grabs and orgasms. 

After Zayn drives him nearly to the brink of orgasm, Harry finally pulls his cock out of the twinks mouth, leaving his mouth dropped wide open and dripping with spit and Harry's pre-cum

-let me have my turn Li, I want to have my cock in him before you wreck the boy completely

Liam pulls his long cock out of Zayn with a smirk, giving his boyfriend a kiss as they trade places. Liam is now laying on his back, stroking his cock on the bed besides Zayn while Harry fucks the 17 year old at full force, making the bed shake and creak with every powerful thrust.

Zayn can't help but scream out the name Daddy as he clenches his rim around the thick cock and get's closer to cumming meanwhile Liam is already at the breaking point.

With a loud groan the older Daddy strokes his cock next to Zayn's face, spurting the white substance all over the boys face and not long after Harry and Zayn are cumming with him.

Harry's thrusts against Zayn's now very sensitive prostate one last time causing them both to moan loudly as Zayn cums all over the sheets underneath him and Harry cums deep into the condom he's wearing.

Harry finishes Zayn off by licking the cum that's dripping down the twinks pretty face while Liam slaps him hard on the bum, causing Zayn to jerk forward whike letting out another exhausted moan.

-I think we're going to have to fuck him a lot more often Li

-I couldn't agree more with you babe

to be continued.........


	20. No Condom

Niall wakes up in the middle of the night in his Mummy and Daddy's bed with a throbbing pain in his mouth due to his wisdom teeth growing in and making his gums swollen. He slides out of Harry and Liam's embrace and quietly walks into the bathroom connected to Harry and Liam's master bedroom.

With teary eyes and his stuffed bunny in his hand, Niall opens the medicine cabinet in search for his baby teething gel that Harry got for him due to the fact that he doesn't like the adult brands because of the nasty flavorings.

Niall continues rummaging through various items in the cabinet and soon comes across a small brand name bottle that has the words "prenatal-vitamins" on the front, leaving the blonde stunned and highly upset at the sight before him.

"Why would this even be in the cabinet", Niall thought to himself as he stared at the non-opened bottle and decided to just ignore it and grab the item he came in there for. He opens the small tube and squirts a little bit on his sore gums before putting the item back and leaving the bathroom.

Niall walks pass a still knocked out Harry and Liam and decides to sleep somewhere else for the night since the two people he thought he could trust with his life apparently want to keep secrets from him.

The blonde at first tries to go into Louis room but frowns when the door is locked and almost swears he can hear little moans coming from inside but doesn't think twice about it because all he wants at the moment is to just be cuddled in someone's arms.

So he decides to go to Zayn's room next, knowing that the older boy always keeps his door open at night in case Louis has a nightmare even though the two aren't talking to each other at the moment.

Niall creaks open the door to Zayn's now private room and tip toes over to the older boys bed, shaking him a little bit from his sleep.

Zayn opens his eyes sleepily to see Niall hovering over his face with a stuffed build a bear bunny in his hand dressed up in a cop costume

-Zaynie?

-what is it Ni, it's the middle of the night

-me wanna sleep with you Zaynie

-what about Louis?

-he locked his door and I think he might be playing with himself

Niall states with a giggle which doesn't even phase an exhausted Zayn

-and Harry and Liam?

-I don't like Mummy and Daddy right now, they're icky

-alright fine, just get in the bed before I change my mind kid

Niall beams with excitement and quickly climbs into Zayn's twin bed, making sure he has room for both him and his stuffed bunny

Zayn sighs groggily and pulls the covers over Niall, hoping to get some much needed sleep after hearing Louis complain all day about a how Zayn's gotten more action and attention around the house than he has which did nothing but irritate the dark haired boy and nearly caused another fight which of course was quickly shut down by Liam once again.

Niall stares at Zayn for a while, hoping that maybe he'd want to play with him but instead Zayn just keeps his eyes closed which does not make the blonde or his cop bunny very happy at the moment.

Niall then leans in to kiss a sleeping Zayns lips which startles the older boy causing him to wake up with a fright

-what the hell Niall! I'm trying to sleep here!

-I thought you'd maybe want to play a game with me Zaynie?

Niall asks with an excited squeal as he closes his eyes and presses his lips back against Zayns only to be pushed away

-do you ever just fucking listen Niall? It's always bloody games with you isn't? Is it even possible for you to just actually act your age for once mate?

Niall wobbles his bottom lip and puts his bunny in front of his face as his eyes start to water from the fact that Zayn just cussed him out for no good reason

Niall starts to whine harder, making Zayn start to feel bad and immediately try to console the younger boy

-oh Niall, love I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you

-your being a meanie Zaynie!

-Niall I'm sorry please don't cry, what can I do to make you feel better?

-can we play a game Zaynie?

-sure Niall, it's the middle of the bloody night but we can play a game

Niall's face lights up with a smile and his eyes quickly dry up as if he was never crying in the first place which only annoys Zayn further

-what do you want to play Ni?

-a game Mummy and Daddy taught me called "get fucked"?

Zayn is caught completely off guard by Niall's extremely childish and dirty words and the 17 year old nearly chokes on his own spit but also doesn't plan to say no to this either

-um I, I don't have a condom or anything and I think we'd both get in trouble if we got up to look for one so....

-it's okay, Mummy and Daddy put me on birth control. You can fuck me raw Zaynie

-um alright then...I guess I'll start or something...,.

Zayn leans in to give Niall another kiss on the lips and soon enough the two teenagers have gotten themselves into a heated make out session. Zayn on top of the blonde, heavily kissing him while he takes off the little clothes Niall has on which is just a pair of tight pink panties and one of Harry's whiteoversized t shirts before taking his own shirt along with the sweatpants his wearing, leaving the both of them completely naked and extremely flustered.

Zayn takes the lead again, roughly throwing Niall's skinny legs over his head to guide his now hard cock into the moaning boy underneath him

-it's ok Zaynie, Mummy fingered me before I went to bed

Zayn's cheeks heat up a little at those words as he slides himself into the 16 year old boy, surprisingly bottoming him out with one easy push

Niall whines at the full feeling and bites down on his bottom lip each and every time Zayn thrusts his cock into him, the blonde loving the feeling of Zayn inside of him. Something he's wanted for a very long time now.

Zayn closes his eyes and groans at the wonderful feeling of his cock being gripped so hard by Niall's rim and mentally curses to himself, realizing he's not going to be able to last very long because of how tight Niall is.

He pounds into the younger boy several more times before unknowingly cumming deep inside him causing Niall to moan out at the warm, familiar feeling

After a few seconds of heaving to catch his sporadic breath, Zayn collapses on top of Niall with short, exhausted gasps and finally pulls out before rolling off of him

-your so bloody tight Niall, fuck!

Niall giggles at Zayn's words and blushes a crimson red as he presses his face into Zayn's sweaty tattooed chest

Zayn cuddles Niall into his arm, slowly stroking the blonde's hair as they both fall into a now very much needed sleep

Not long after, Harry and Liam creak Zayn's bedroom door open after 5 minutes of looking for Niall who mysteriously left their bed in the middle of the night which Niall never, ever does. The couple glances inside the bedroom to see Niall and his bunny cuddled under Zayn, both of them still completely naked with their hair all messed up along with the bed sheets.

Liam and Harry give each other an obviously knowing glance before walking into the seemingly dark room together, Harry pulling a naked Niall out of a deeply sleeping Zayn's arms before carrying him out the room while Liam turns on the lights and shakes the older boy awake, causing Zayn to open his eyes with a panic as he quickly covers himself with the sheets on the bed.

-what happened in here Zee?

Zayn stays silent for a moment, looking around his room as he regains his consciousness and tries to come up with a way to explain this to someone he kinda fears

-nothing Niall and I, we just uh....played a game is all

-a "game"? Zayn, none of Niall's so called "games" are G rated, now why don't you tell me what really happened in here?

-I'd really rather not

Liam sighs with an almost amused smile and sits down on the bed next to Zayn, immediately breathing in the smell of sweat and cum

-Zayn it's okay for you to do stuff with him, in fact Harry and I encourage it

-you do?

Zayn says with a little bit of fear in his voice, almost as if he was prepared for Harry and Liam to come in here and hand out a spanking to him for fucking Niall.

-yes, you know sometimes Niall feels like you and Louis don't even like him. You both tend to stay up here cooped in your room or I guess room(s) now while Niall is all alone wondering why his new "brothers" who are only a tad bit older than him don't want to play or even keep him company. How do you think that makes him feel?

-bad I guess, but honestly Louis and I have always thought Niall was a little "off". I myself really like the lad but Louis is a little iffy about him. I mean Niall acts like a little kid and he's almost what, 17 right? And then you and Harry have never really gave us a straight answer on why that is, other than "he's just regressed" or " that he's a special case", and I'm not even sure what the word regressed means in the first place?

Liam strokes Zayn's messy hair comfortingly as he tries to gather an explanation for all of Zayn's many questions.

-well love, regressed is when someone reverts to an age younger than their own because it makes them feel happy and comfortable with themselves. Niall enjoys being treated like a little boy because it's his only way of coping with the fact that he never actually got to be a little boy.

His parents used to abuse him in ways that I don't even want to speak of because it's so disturbing. You think you and Louis had it rough? Niall had it ten times worse. When we first met Niall, he was skinny as a stick, very malnourished and had bruises all over him, way worse than you and Louis were. He was barely a teenager, still looked about 10 and very innocent actually.

A friend of Harry and I's brought him to us, he was a trafficker as well and decided to bring Niall to us because he didn't want him anymore. He said Niall was useless to him because he was so scared to be touched or even looked at.

We still to this day do not know where Niall's parents are or how he even got on the streets. We don't know if his parents kicked him out or if he ran away? Niall refuses to tell us anything about them or than how they abused him in fear that he'll be sent back to them to somehow, his childhood was just that awful.

So yeah, we baby Niall and treat him the way he never got to be treated and Niall quite enjoy's being coddled and nurtured like a little boy because in his mind he still is and we'll let it stay like that for a while, especially while Niall's still small for his age since he hasn't finished puberty yet.

You know, you and Louis are always so jealous of Niall but if you only knew how messed up in the head he really is you wouldn't have said a word and for Niall's sake I'd really appreciate it if you didn't.

And as Harry and I have said before, he's very fragile, he's our little Nialler and he just happens to be very sensitive about certain things, like what people say about him. So from now on I need you and Lou to stop being jealous about when it comes to him. Your not helping his self-esteem very much, in fact your destroying it because in his mind all he thinks is his big brothers hate him and he can't seem to figure out why.

Zayn looks as if he's ready to cry but instead he just hugs Liam, and for the first time since he's been there.

-you really are a good person Liam and I'm sorry I've been so ungrateful towards you and Harry, it's just I didn't know if I could trust you two well until now.....

-I know love, I know and it's Daddy to you alright? It'll always be Daddy.

Liam kisses Zayn on the forehead and lays him back down in bed before turning off the lights and exiting the room, leaving Zayn staring at the ceiling in deep thought.

to be continued........


	21. Let's Play A Game

Niall wakes up in Harry's bare arms, not realizing it's the middle of the afternoon. He flutters his luscious blue eyes open to see Harry stroking his flushed cheeks which makes the blonde a little upset that he was woken up to begin with.

-did you sleep well pretty boy?

Harry asks with a raspy voice that makes Niall's cock twitch a little bit

Niall stays silent and looks down at his fingers with a pout, wanting nothing more but to go back to bed right now

-someone's a little grumpy I see? I know your tired baby but it's late in the day and Daddy already went into your room to fetch some clothes for you to change into.

Niall continues to pout making Harry sigh and carry the twinks naked body out of the bed, sitting him down on top of the messy covers to get him dressed. The older man grabs a brush from the nightstand and starts to style the blonde's hair but Niall fidgets around, purposely making it harder for Harry to do so.

-baby boy, stop fighting me

-no leave me alone!

Niall shouts angrily just as Liam comes back in the room with a pair of black skinny jeans, some white panties and grey shirt with a matching jean vest that he got from Niall's dresser before sets them on the bed next to Niall

-hey baby, did you sleep well?

Liam reaches down to give Niall a kiss, but the 16 year old turns his head a way causing Liam to respond

-Niall what's gotten into you love? You want to tell Mummy and I what's wrong?

-no!

-well would you like a spanking instead?

-no.......

-then cooperate beautiful

Liam and Harry finish dressing there baby boy in silence, Liam finishing the blonde off by zipping up the fly in his pants before speaking

-now go wash your face brush your teeth, okay princess?

Niall shrugs and get's up from the bed before heading towards the joint bathroom leaving Harry and Liam suspicious of each other

-did you do something to upset him Haz?

-no he just woke up grumpy, I don't know what's wrong with him

-do you think one of the boys told him about the baby?

Harry asks in a whisper hoping that Niall is too occupied to hear their conversation

-no they wouldn't do that. Don't worry about it, alright babe? I'm sure Niall's just tired or moody. He is 16 after all.

Harry frowns causing Liam to pull him in for a tight hug while giving him sweet kisses on the lips just as Niall comes back into the room, still with a frown on his face

-Mummy and I have to go take care of something today. Can you be a good boy and keep yourself occupied with Zayn and Louis till we get back love?

Niall shrugs again and looks at the floor with a mug on his face

-your just not going to talk to us today princess?

Niall stays silent

-well alright then, suit yourself but I'm sure you won't be acting like this when your begging us to let you cum tonight

Niall whimpers at the thought of his Daddy's words and let's Liam scoop him up like a child

With Niall in Liam's arms, Harry and Liam bring the blonde downstairs where Louis and Zayn are sitting around the living room playing fifa in complete silence. The two 17 year olds still holding a slight grudge with each other but are too bored to pass up playing video games.

Liam sets Niall down on the sofa next to Zayn and Niall immediately cuddles into Zayn's arms and get's comfortable.

-we're going to go out for a little bit

-where to?

Zayn asks curiously, pausing the game for a second

-to the doc-

Harry cuts Liam off by smacking his arm, urging him to keep quiet about where they're really going

-I mean the store, we're going to the store and we'll be back in a little bit. Niall hasn't eaten yet but I left some money in the kitchen so you can all order some pizza or if you'd like you can ask Stella to cook you something okay Ni?

Niall stays silent again, and stares blankly while he watches Zayn and Louis play fifa on the tv in front of them leaving Zayn to respond to the quiet atmosphere

-alright, see you in a bit then

-be good you three and Niall you remember what I told you to do if anyone tries to break in right?

-yes Mummy, we go upstairs, lock ourselves in a room together and call you and Daddy asap

Louis and Zayn give each other a weird glance and Zayn glues his eyes back to the screen in front of them while Louis speaks up

-why would you even mention that? Do you think someone else would try and hurt us again?

Louis asks with fear in his voice

Harry and Liam stay silent, purposely ignoring Louis question for Niall's sake. They give each of their boys a kiss on the forehead and Niall a kiss on the lips before heading out the front door, leaving Niall, Zayn and Louis alone downstairs together.

Once the older couple is completely gone, Niall immediately cuddles into Zayn's arms and kisses his cheek softly which Zayn can't help but to blush at

Niall starts to kiss and bite on the side of Zayn's neck while rubbing his hand on Zayn's crotch, hoping that Louis will get jealous and want to join them.

-Lou Lou, come play with us

-I am playing Niall, I'm trying to play the game here but you two keep groping each other

-noooo Lou Lou, come play "my" game

-what game, Niall?

Zayn snorts and tries his hardest not to bust out laughing since he knows exactly what Niall is about to say

-a game called "get fucked"

Louis grimaces a little bit, the older boy highly annoyed at the blonde's words but doesn't hesitate to speak up about it

-what the hell is wrong with you Niall, nobody wants to fuck you. Why don't you save that for when Harry and Liam come back, I know how much you like to be a slut for them.

Niall whimpers and nudges his head into Zayn's chest, the blonde feeling a little attacked at the moment

-Louis come on, that wasn't cool. He was just speaking his mind and you can't talk about being anyone's slut. You've fucked both of them before not to mention the hundreds of men before we got here.

-okay Zee fine, you've got me there but am I the only one who thinks it's a little weird that Niall bluntly brings up sex every 5 minutes like it's just a normal thing talk about?

-Louis chill, just play the game and leave Niall alone. Harry and Liam want us to watch him so he's not going anywhere and your just going to have to deal with that.

-fine, but if he says anymore weird shit I'm going into my room and jerking off to pornhub for the rest of the night

-whatever mate

Zayn replies with a low groan as he un-pauses the game for him and Louis to begin playing again

Niall sits there and watches for a while but starts to get bored quickly and decides it would be fun to kiss the side of Zayn's neck again causing Zayn to moan and drop the controller on the floor and Louis to get pissed off

-bloody hell Zee, could you take your eyes off the blonde for two seconds!

Niall giggles at Louis frustrations and pulls Zayn in for a full blown kiss, biting and pulling on the dark haired boys bottom lip with his tongue and teeth making Louis a little jealous in a way he doesn't understand.

-you two are fucking disgusting!

Niall get's up and walks over to the sofa Louis is sitting on, deciding to climb onto Louis lap and kiss the older boys lips passionately, leaving Louis stunned

Zayn sits there watches in amusement as his pants grow tighter and wonders just where Niall is going with all of this

to be continued...........


	22. Breeding The Twink

Niall leans down to Louis ear, whispering in it with a wide smirk on his baby face

-I know you want me Louis, you haven't touched me in a while but I know you miss this

Louis stays silent as Niall trails kisses from the side of his neck back down to his lips, grinding on the older boys lap as he does

Louis can feel his cock twitching in his panties and can't help but feel extremely turned on at the feeling of Niall touching him, not to mention the intensity of Zayn watching them while it's all happening.

With lustful eyes, Niall unzips Louis jeans, pulling the 17 year old's panties down a little bit before taking his cock out. Niall looks at the pretty length it in awe, watching as a little pre-cum drips down the slit of Louis hardened tip.

-looks so yummy, I wanna lick it

Niall blurts out with a loud moan as he anxiously reaches down to suck Louis off but is stopped by Zayn who's voice startles him a little bit, making him back off from the older boy.

-Niall why don't you come suck me off first love, let's give Louis a little show first and make him really want it

Louis winces his eyes at his so called "brother" and senses a little jealousy in his voice but Niall is already walking his way towards the sofa Zayn is sitting on to straddle the dark haired boy and makeout when him again.

The two teenagers continue on like that for a little while, Zayn roughly kissing Niall's lips while Niall grinds on his cock and moans into Zayn's mouth.

They can both hear little whimpers slipping out of Louis mouth from a few feet away which does nothing but entice Zayn to continue on all the more

But Niall starts to notice Louis getting restless and can't help but feel bad for leaving him out, even if Zayn does want him all for himself.

-come over here and join us Lou Lou, it'll be funnnnnn

Louis looks back and forth between Zayn and Niall, partially wanting to go over there and get fucked by both of him but at the same time something inside of him is fiercely telling him no.

-Niall I can't. I'm sorry but I just can't do this, it's too fucking weird!

-come on Lou Lou, you've messed around with me before what's the problem now?

Zayn pats Niall on the bum before speaking up

-he's just jealous Niall, just let him go. We can have our own fun.

Louis scowls at Zayn with a pissed off look on his face and gets up, pulling his pants all the way back on before leaving to go to his room

Zayn laughs at Louis anger and gestures for Niall to continue but the 16 year old starts to feel bad that that the boy he cares for so much is angry at him for giving all his attention to someone else.

-but Zaynie, will Lou Lou be mad at me now?

-I don't know Niall, he's probably going to go jack off to pornhub now. He'll be fine. I'll check up on him later I guess.

Zayn shrugs and grips the blonde's chin with his hand, bringing their lips back together again.

Niall whimpers on Zayn's bottom lip as the touches between them get more and more intense, nothing to be heard throughout the open room but the sound of heavy breathing and desperate sounding moans.

Zayn doesn't waste anymore time, wanting the 16 year old more than anything else in the world right now and decides to roughly take the blonde's clothes off so that Niall is completely naked and straddling him.

-Zaynieeeee, please just give it to me already!

Zayn licks his lips at Niall's heated words and lifts up the lightweight boy, placing his bare bum over his face so that the Niall is riding his mouth and he's tongue fucking the blonde's tight, pink little hole

Niall screams out in pleasure, gripping the top of the couch as Zayn continues to swirl his tongue in, out and around his rim

Zayn's cock is now rock hard inside his jeans and he wants nothing more at the moment then to pound into the younger boy until he fills him up to the brim with cum again like he did the other day..

So he pulls Niall down from his face causing the blonde the whine a little bit but that sound soon stops when their lips connect once again and his tongue is back down Niall's throat.

Zayn quickly unbuttons and unzips his jeans, pulling his cock so that he's still fully clothed and brings the skinny boy onto his lap. Niall's now wet entrance easily sliding down on Zayn's length from the twink always being somewhat prepped from getting either fucked or fingered almost every single day of his life.

Niall moans the older boys name as Zayn gasps and grips Niall's hips roughly, fucking the blonde relentlessly up and down his thick cock.

-Zaynie!!!! harder!

Niall screams out making Zayn groans loudly as he thrusts upwards into the younger boy only several more times before filling him up with his hot cum and pulling Niall off of him.

With shaky legs, Niall reaches his index finger back to his bum and wipes up a some of cum dripping from his now wrecked hole. He sticks his finger in his mouth and sucks it off, clean leaving Zayn staring at him with a horny look on his face.

Niall smirks at the boy he likes so much and giggles to himself as he gets up off the couch and puts his clothes back on, leaving Zayn to change the smutty subject.

-well I'm going to order those pizza's and check up on Lou, you like pepperoni right Ni?

Niall hums happily and licks the leftover cum off his lips as he turns the the channel on the tv to spongebob. Both boys acting completely casual at the moment.

-alright then, I'll be back down in a little bit

Zayn stands up and stuffs his now soft cock back in his briefs, zipping up his jeans before walking upstairs to Louis room

He knocks his brother's door several times but receives no answer so he decides to just yell to the other side

-Lou? You alright up here? I was just about to order some pizza if you still want some?

Louis stays silent but Zayn knows his brother all too well and takes his silence as a cue to open the door anyway which surprisingly isn't locked

-hey Zee

Louis says nonchalantly as Zayn opens the door and sits down on the bed next to Louis who's searching through porn on the laptop in front of him

-Did you just say "hey"? I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore?

Zayn says sarcastically

-well your the one who came up here right?

Zayn nods his head in agreeance, feeling a little dumb at the moment

-well okay then.....smart ass

Louis says with sass in his voice as he continues to look through pornhub

-but you didn't have to respond or leave your door unlocked either

Louis shrugs and clicks on a video but decides to put it on mute since he doesn't know if it's going to be good or not

-I guess I just miss you, maybe I was waiting for you to come up here and say something to me. Or maybe I just wanted to be alone and masturbate in peace.

Louis mumbles out irritably as he watches some older looking man repeatedly cum inside some teenage looking boy on a video called "Breeding The Twink" even though he really should be doing his schoolwork right now.

Zayn looks down awkwardly, feeling a little bit weird that Louis is watching porn in front of them even though they've both gotten fucked at the same time by a buyer before as well as forced to fuck each other from time to time.

Zayn sighs deeply, deciding to throw away the little bit of pride he has and just apologize already.

-I'm sorry for making you jealous Lou. I love you and I can't put anybody before you, you are my brother afterall. Blood related or not. I'm sorry I made you feel like we couldn't live in the same room anymore and I'm sorry I ever made you feel like you were less than.

Louis nods his head at Zayn's words and closes his laptop as he pushes it away from him

-so you really like the blonde eh?

-yeah....I do, a lot actually

-well it's a tad bit weird that you just fucked him downstairs on the sofa like that, but after all we've been through in the last several months I can't exactly call anything weird now can I?

Zayn's face freezes at Louis words and his cheeks light up in embarrassment

-you heard us?

-well that depends, are you talking about the screaming, begging or continuous moans of your name that made me very sexual frustrated up here?

Louis says with a cheeky smirk on his face

-oh were we really that loud?

-for a 10 minute quickie, hell yeah! But if you really like him like you say you do I understand accept it your disgusting ways. Just don't rub it in my face anymore would ya? I don't want to see him all over you like that again. It made me feel some type of way.

Louis smiles with a small chuckle and gives Zayn a quick peck on the cheek as he hugs him tightly.

-do you want to sleep in my room tonight Zee? We could have a sleepover like old times?

-old times like back at the orphanage or old times like back in our old room here?

-both

Louis replies with a sincere smile

-well can Niall come? I think it'd be really good if we'd start letting him join us when we do things from now on. I heard he was feeling sort of left out and I feel bad about it.

Louis grinds his teeth a little before speaking with absolutely no emotion in his voice

-sure, anything for you Zee....

to be continued........


	23. Surprise, Surprise

A Week Later

Harry walks downstairs to the main part of the house after just putting Niall down for his afternoon nap, the blonde still giving Harry and Liam the silent treatment after discovering the prenatal vitamins. But the happy couple still doesn't know why their baby is being so distant around them and because of that they just decided to leave the situation alone, for now.

Harry finds himself wandering into the kitchen to make a kale shake before dinner but stops in his tracks when he notices Liam whispering something in their maid, Stella's ear as she cooks on the stove. Harry's heart boils with rage and he storms over to his boyfriend, pushing Liam away from her and almost throwing him on the ground in the process.

-tell me Liam? Were you just flirting with our maid just now?!

-no of course not love, I was just talking to her about dinner

-that's not what it looked like Liam! Why were you whispering in her ear like that?!

Liam smiles cockily as he walks over to his boyfriend and wraps his arms around his waist, bringing Harry in for a long, passionate kiss before whispering sweetly in his ear. Them both now completely ignoring Stella who is still nonchalantly cooking on the stove like nothing happened.

-oh babe stop it, you know your the only one for me. You and our little baby girl or boy that's on the way are my entire world right now and I would never hurt you two like that.

Harry blushes at Liam's words as he gives him another kiss and starts to feel bad that he even accused his boyfriend of cheating on him in the first place.

-I'm sorry Li I just thought....I thought I saw......well never-mind, it doesn't matter what I saw. I love you.

-I love you too baby, now why don't you get your mind off things and go check on Lou. I haven't seen him around today and even Zayn's a little worried about him.

Harry nods with a small chuckle as he walks away and notices Liam going right back to the stove next to their maid. The curly headed man looks back at the love of his life and wonders why he would want him to leave him alone Stella again, and a little too quickly at that.

But instead of worrying about it, he walks back upstairs and into Louis room to see him laying on his bed wearing nothing but a light pink frilled skirt while the teenager jerks his cock off to porn on his computer and fingers himself open with his free hand.

-did you buy that online with Daddy's credit card baby?

Louis jumps up in fear and shrieks at Harry's words, the teenager nearly falling off the bed as he slams his laptop closed and pushes the covers over his small body.

Harry laughs loudly and walks over to Louis bed, ripping the covers off the twink only for Louis to blush and turn away. The 17 year old feeling highly ashamed of himself right now.

-it's nothing I haven't seen before baby and might I say you look fucking sexy with that skirt on

-your not mad at me for having it Daddy?

-no baby of course not, Daddy and I don't mind you buying stuff. We just didn't know you liked to wear skirts baby or else we would've bought you more.

-but....I...I told you before that I don't like boxers and stuff. I like to feel pretty Daddy....

-I know baby, I know but I thought you just mean't you liked panties. But now that we know what you like Daddy and I will take you shopping for skirts and anything else our little princess wants, just like we do Niall.

-I....I don't know Daddy, I just wanted to try it. I, I don't know if I want to wear it all the time?

Louis blushes in embarrassment and puts the covers back over his body, only for Harry to snatch them off again

-princess stop it, you don't need to hide from me. You're a beautiful boy and you deserve the world and everything in it, even if that is pretty little skirts and other things like it.

-I am?...but I didn't think I was anything other than a prostitute

Harry winces his eyes at Louis words and frowns as he sits on the bed next to Louis, running his hands through the boys short hair.

-your so much more than a prostitute baby, you mean so much to me....you just, you have no idea

-I mean a lot to you Daddy?

Harry nods with a smile and leans over to Louis lips to kiss him sweetly, the older man now gripping the boy by his thick thighs.

They make out for a while and Louis grinds on the sheets underneath him, the teenager wanting to get fucked very badly right now due to Harry's sexy and extremely soft kisses overwhelming the 17 year old boy immensely.

Harry eventually pulls back with a growl and roughly grabs Louis by the hair, placing the horny boy on the ground next to the bed before quickly unbuckling his belt.

-get on your knees for me princess and open that pretty mouth of yours

Louis whimpers at Harry's words and does as he says, still with a pink blush on his face to match his skirt.

The twink watches as Harry takes his cock out of his pants and can't help but drool a little at the sight.

-you gonna be a good boy and suck Daddy's cock?

-yes Sir

Louis let's out with a croaked voice, his throat already wanting Harry's length down it.

-come here and suck it then princess, it's all yours

Louis moans at those words and brings his knees closer to Harry's length, immediately wrapping his pink lips around Harry's shaft and bobbing his head up and down the long and heated flesh.

-such a good boy for me love, Daddy's good boy

Louis hums in agreeance, his pretty eyelashes fluttering open and close as he sucks Harry's cock with hallowed cheeks. The twink quickly moving his pink lips up and down on Harry's spit soaked shaft with his beautiful blue eyes watering as he looks up at the older man.

-shit baby, look so fucking gorgeous sucking my cock like that. Already got me so close to losing it for you.

Louis tries to let out a response but instead he ends up choking on Harry's cock with a gag as saliva drips down the side of his plump lips and soon enough, Harry finds himself grabbing Louis hair again, fucking the twinks throat roughly until he cums down the tight heat.

Harry watches with a devious smirk on his face as Louis swallows all of the hot, white substance he spurted out and the dominant man can't help but want to wreck him all the more.

-mm gonna fuck you next with that skirt on baby, get on the bed and on your back for me?

Louis nods with a wrecked looked on his face and cum running down the sides of his mouth. The 17 year old wipes his teary eyes and gets off of his knees before climbing onto the bed next to him. Louis now laying down on his back and opening his legs wide so that his hard cock is sticking up in his skirt leaving Harry extremely flustered.

-Daddy please hurry, I can't take it much longer. I need you in me!

Harry shakes his head and smacks Louis hard on the ass, leaving a bright red hand mark on the boys left cheek

-shush baby, be patient for Daddy or else you'll be in for a long, hard spanking

Harry says almost breathlessly as he unbuttons his shirt and stares Louis down with a hungry and lustful look in his eyes before speaking up in that deep, domineering voice of his

-did you want Daddy Li to join us princess? I could go get him real quick?

Louis shakes his head and bites his bottom lip, watching as Harry strips himself of everything he's wearing.

-no I just want you Sir, if that's okay?

-that's fine baby, I'm just going to get some lube yeah?

-no Daddy I'll get it, your already naked anyway

Louis says with a giggle as he gives Harry a kiss on the lips before getting up from the bed, rummaging through his closet for a pink sleeveless top before putting it on

-alright princess, but hurry back fast. Don't keep Daddy waiting too long or else he'll have to jerk off from the thought of his princess strutting around in that pretty little skirt.

Louis smiles to himself at those words and gets off of the bed to walk over to his dresser before grabbing a pink sleeveless shirt to match his skirt.

He puts it on and walks out the room with a now light blush on his cheeks while Harry lays on Louis bed, stroking his hard and long cock as he awaits his favorite slut's return.

The twink wobbles down the hall with a painful hard on in his panties and a moist entrance, wanting nothing more for his Daddy to fuck him into mercilessly like he does so well. He attempts to open the door to Liam and Harry's bedroom but sees that it's locked and remembers that there's spare keys on every threshold above each bedroom door.

He moves his arm up to the top of the door ledge and grabs it, barely being able to reach it because of his height but still manages unlocks the door. He enters the room in carefully, hoping that he's not disturbing Liam only to walk in and find Liam pounding into their maid Stella on his and Harry's bed casually, like it's something that happens all the time.

Louis tands there in shocked, not knowing whether to go get Harry or say something to Liam so instead he runs out the room quickly. Closing the door behind him and pretending like nothing happened because after all Louis and Harry's relationship is none of his business anyway and there's no reason to get involved.

The strange couple could've consented to sleep with other people in their relationship for all the teenager knows. So Louis figures it's best to just stay quiet, especially if that means not hurting the feelings of the man he loves so much who's taken better care of him than anyone has in his entire life, Harry.

to be continued..........


	24. Open Relationship?

The Next Morning

Louis wakes up in his bed all alone, and with a deep feeling of guilt in his heart after calling off sex with Harry last night. He feels awful that he couldn't gather up the courage to tell the sweet and kind man that his boyfriend is cheating on him but Louis figures he might feel better about doing so after a good dinner and night of sleep.

However Louis was sadly mistaken, he only feels worse about the situation and wants nothing more than to tell Harry what he saw as quick as he possibly can so that's exactly what he plans to do.

Louis wobbles out of the bed sleepily and goes into the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth, the teenager currently wearing nothing but the pink shirt he was wearing last night and black leggings that show off his thick bum and morning wood.

He eventually finds himself downstairs where strangely enough, everyone but Liam is gathered around the kitchen table eating breakfast. Zayn sitting across from Harry and Niall who are on the other side and the blonde sitting happily on the older mans lap which only leaves Louis feeling even more suspicious about the situation because everything is calm.....too calm.

-wheres Daddy Li?

Louis asks Harry as he nervously walks over to the table and grabs a piece of bacon sitting on one of the platter before eating it. Niall smiles widely at Louis and and starts to speak with food in his mouth, only for Harry to stop him, smacking his bum in the process.

-finish chewing before speaking babe, remember what I told you about manners? And Lou, I think he's still in bed sleeping, he did say he was feeling awfully ill last night. That he had caught something from Stella, so I sent her home. And then Liam wanted me to sleep in one of the spare bedrooms last night so I wouldn't get sick as well. I'm guessing whatever it is he caught must've been pretty bad if he didn't want me to cuddle with him.

-but Daddy, are you absolutely sure everything's okay with you two?

-yes princess, everything is quite grand actually

Zayn looks up at Harry defensively and almost feels the need to say something to him about that little nick name he has for Louis if it wasn't for Niall happily eating besides him. The last thing Zayn would ever want to do is upset the blonde by starting up drama in front of him.

Harry takes notice and just smirks cockily at Zayn as he nonchalantly takes a sip of the tea cup in front of him before speaking.

-princess why don't you come sit down and eat with us, and then maybe we can head out to the shops for a bit, buy you some more of those little skirts you like yeah?

Zayn bulges his eyes wide open at Harry's wording and almost chokes on the pancakes in his mouth as his brain continuously repeats the word "skirt". He then looks at Louis confusingly only for the nervous boy to blush and walk closer to Harry and Niall's side of the table.

-what skirts Louis?

Harry clears his throat and shakes his head at Zayn, urging him to shut up

-Zayn why don't you just keep eating and minding your own business love. Now Louis, would you care to join me in the common room for a minute?

Louis nods his head eagerly, biting the tips of his nails as he watches Harry take Niall off his lap and sit him down in the chair he was sitting on before walking Louis into the common room.

They sit down on the sofa and Louis face flushes red like he's ready to explode which leaves Harry highly concerned.

-princess? Is there something you'd like to tell me?

Louis feels like he's just about ready to throw up but he knows that he needs to get this off his chest if he wants to make it through the rest of the day without having a panic attack.

-ISAWDADDYSLEEPINGWITHTHEMAID!

Louis says quickly, jumbling all his words together which leaves Harry highly confused

-calm down baby boy and tell me what's the matter....very slowly love

-wh...when I went to go get lube for you last night, the door to your room was locked so I took the spare key and unlocked it......and

-keep going princess

-and I saw Daddy having sex with the maid on your bed

Harry's face stays completely calm, almost if the older man isn't at all phased about what Louis said.

-Daddy? Are you okay? I'm sorry if I hurt you, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner it's just that I was so scared and I didn't know if what Daddy Li did was okay or not and I-

-shush princess, it's okay no need to get upset. Now why don't you go finish breakfast and then get ready to go out, alright?

Harry calmly reaches over to Louis, giving the frightened boy a peck on the lips before getting up off the couch and heading upstairs, leaving Louis in shock.

Harry takes a deep breath and quietly opens the door to him and Liam's bedroom. He sees that Liam is still asleep so he walks to the side of the bed, grabbing a half empty glass of water that's on the nightstand besides him before picking it up and throwing it on Liam's face.

The older man wakes up coughing, wiping the water out of his eyes as he sits up in bed.

-what the hell Harold! What did you do that for?!!!!!!!

-are you really that reckless Liam? To do it with her in our bed when there's cameras everywhere? Like I just would never find out? You know very well how I feel about you doing it with her in our bed. I don't like that shit!

-so what Harry?! We've both fucked her in our bed plenty times before! What's the problem now. We don't have an open relationship anyway?

-I don't mind you fucking her, I just don't want you to do it alone in our bed without me! And your such a bloody liar Liam! I can tell your catching feelings for her. The constant flirting in front of me is absolutely disgusting. I mean you could fuck her against the cabinet for all I care! I just don't want you looking at her like that! Like you fucking love her or something?

-oh, for crying out loud Harry you know very well that I don't love her. She was just a quick fuck! We haven't touched her at all since the boys got here and she was feeling quite lonely so I fucked her. Something that's happened many times in this household. So tell me Harry? Why are you pissed at me?

Harry groans loudly and storms into the large and decadent joint bathroom, grabbing at towel before coming back into the bedroom and throwing it at Liam who takes it and happily dries himself off.

-I'm bloody pissed because Louis saw you two fucking last night and now I have to somehow explain to him that it's all okay with me as long as your not catching fucking feelings for her. And I'm honestly scared that when tell him he's going trust us anymore Liam! Which will set back our entire plan for ever having relationship with him or Zayn.

-Harry relax your overreacting, that boy looks at you like your a God

-shut up! He won't want to be with us anymore Liam!!!!!!! And I love him too much for him to hate us!!!!! I just love him way too much!

Harry takes the glass that he used to pour water on Liam and throws it against the wall, shattering it into pieces. Making Liam quickly get up out the bed and hold a now shaking and crying Harry.

-baby you've got to calm down alright? Not just so you don't stress out the baby but the boys are probably downstairs scared half to death.

Liam says cautiously, not knowing that Zayn has already taken Niall in the common room to watch spongebob and calm him down while Louis nosily walked upstairs and is now standing in front of Liam and Harry's bedroom door, listening to their conversation.

-but what if he ends up really hating us Li? I won't be able to take it. I won't!

-he won't hate us Haz, he just needs to be more excepting of our lifestyle. Think about it this way love, Louis has already accepted the fact that we have a relationship with Niall, even though we're madly in love with each other. So I'm sure if we sit him down and explain the other aspects of our open relationship, he'll understand.

-I just don't want to push him away Liam, he might want to leave us. Lord knows Zayn already tried to do so twice now and at this point I don't want to even tell him about Stella. He'll freak out and leave for good, probably taking Louis with him this time.

-they won't leave us Harry, I promise

-how do you know?

Liam starts to speak up, deciding to tell Harry about Zayn's knowledge of the morgue in their basement as proof that Zayn can handle quite a lot. But before he gets a chance to say something, Louis opens the door with teary eyes and smiles at the fact that the two men in front of him care about him more than anyone in his life ever has, besides Zayn of course.

-I love you too Daddy......

Louis whispers out causing Harry and Liam stand there in shock but they both manage to smile a little at the sight of Louis looking like his words are really true.

-were you standing out there this whole time Louis?

Liam asks cautiously, wanting to make sure Louis really heard everything

-yes

-so you heard it all then? Even the stuff about Stella?

-yes and I also heard how upset Daddy got when he thought that I would hate you both. But I could never hate you Daddy, neither of you.

Liam walks over to the teenage boy, bringing him into his arms and kissing him repeatedly on the lips before whispering in his ear.

-I'm sorry for what you saw love, please forgive me?

Louis nods his head, giving Liam a kiss on the mans bearded cheek before looking at Harry like he wants to say something.

-can we finish what we started last night Daddy? Except with the both of you this time?

Louis looks up at his Daddies with innocent eyes and Liam is already rushing to find some lube and two condoms.

 

to be continued..........


	25. Cum Facial

-are you able to take both of us at the same time baby boy? You open enough for us?

Harry asks with concern in his voice, knowing that both his and Liam's big cocks in Louis tight hole could potentially cause some serious problems even though Louis has a major pain kink.

-yes I am Daddy, I fingered myself last night for you

Louis says proudly, his cheeks going pink at his own words and the look on Harry's now stern face

-oh that's right baby, you sure did. I caught you being a bad little boy didn't I and I think someone needs to get punished because if I recall correctly, your not suppose to be playing with yourself now are you princess?

Louis face goes bright red and he feels himself getting hard at the thought of him about to get spanked by Harry and Liam, something the horny teenager wants so badly right now

-are you gonna spank me Daddy?

Liam grows a devious smirk on his face as he strips himself of the sweatpants he's wearing and rips one of the condoms in hand open, passing the other one to Harry as he does.

-bad boy's get spankings Lou, but I've got some other plans to try out first

Harry looks at his boyfriend in confusion for a moment but understands exactly what he means when he notices the condom in his hand and quickly strips himself of his own clothes as well.

Louis stands there timidly, the two very Daddy af men standing before him completely naked and with their hard cocks sticking out into the air.

Louis barely blinks an eye, when the next thing he feels is Liam is ripping the leggings he's wearing in two while Harry gently takes off his pink top as well.

Louis closes his eyes and moans out in pleasure at the sensation of being so manhandled and just as he gets used the feeling, the touches immediately stops and all he hears is another condom being ripped open along with the cap from a bottle of lube.

Liam walks closer to Louis, pulling on the twinks hair as he whispers into his left ear leaving Louis whimpering in pain and pleasure and his cock now painfully hard as well.

-baby I want you to put your fingers in your mouth for Daddy, get them nice and wet for me and open yourself up a little bit. Your getting both mine and Daddy H's cock in you while we spank that sexy, thick bum of yours and I don't want it to hurt too much baby. I plan on fucking you again later tonight, if your not wrecked too hard.

Louis cock twitches at those words and he does exactly as Liam says, sticking not one, not two, but three fingers into his mouth, sucking on them slowly before sticking them directly in his needy arse.

Harry and Liam watch the scene carefully as they both lube up their hard cocks, Harry placing an extra dollop of lube in his hand to rub onto Louis entrance after he's done playing with himself.

Louis moans loudly as he pushes and pulls three fingers in and out of his tight ass but before he get's another chance to do so, Liam is already pulling his fingers out and picking Louis up into his arms, straddling the small boy around his waist so that his long cock is brushing up against Louis cleanly shaven entrance.

Harry licks his lips at the sight as he adjusts himself in the back of Louis so that him and Liam are now sandwiching the 17 year old boy while standing up.

Harry then presses the lube in his hand up against Louis already slightly gaping hole causing the twink to gasp at the cold feeling and connect his lips to Liam's.

The curly headed man takes this as an opportunity to enter himself into the small boy causing Louis to scream a little and kiss Liam even harder, his tongue now fiddling in the older man's mouth.

Liam grips Louis bum wider, spanking him several times but also shushing him in his ear, telling him that's it's going to be okay and not long after that. The Daddy is pushing his own cock into Louis bum as well, stretching the twink out to the max.

Louis whines into Liam's chest and grips his Daddy's neck as Harry kisses up and down his spine, thrusting into the boy slowly while Liam stays completely still.

They stay like that for a while until Louis looks Liam into the eyes, giving him the okay to go faster which Liam signals onto Harry as well.

Both Daddies grip onto Louis thighs, spanking the teenage boy repeatedly as they fuck into him at full force now, a mixture of both lube and spit dripping out of Louis ass and down Harry's leg since his body so close to Louis now puffy and stretched out rim.

Liam continues to move Louis body up and down his length while Harry continues to pound into the screaming teenager from the back, simultaneously kissing the teens neck while he whispers the words "I love you you"over and over again leaving Louis breathless.

-Daddy! I'm close

Louis screams out desperately as he whimpers and moans onto Liam's toned chest, leaving the two Daddies to fuck their baby boy as fast as they can until he can't take it anymore which doesn't take much time.

Before Louis even has a chance to ask for permission, he finds himself cumming uncontrollably all over his and Liam's chest which only get's everyone in the room off further especially since they know another spanking will be involved later as punishment for cumming without asking.

And with a satisfied groan, Liam quickly pulls out of Louis. Putting the twink down on his knees and pulling on his hair hard so that Louis face is completely in the dominant man's control.

Harry smiles at the sight and jerks his cock over Louis face, watching as the 17 year old looks up at him with innocent eyes again. Louis mouth now wide open and hair messed up from Liam roughly pulling it back with his fingers.

-shit!

Harry moans out loudly as he shoots thick white streaks all over Louis pretty face but mostly inside his mouth, Liam doing the same shortly after.

Louis smiles at the feeling and licks most of his Daddies cum up with his fingers with a shaky breath while Liam helps him up, kissing the boy he loves so much on the lips as he does.

-such a pretty boy baby, you're Daddies pretty boy you know that?

Louis blushes at Liam's words and gives both Harry and Liam a quick peck on the cheek making the older men blush as well.

Harry then roughly turns Louis around, giving the twink a hard smack on the bum before speaking up

-now why don't you go wash up and then we'll head out for the day with the boys, yeah?

-okay Daddy

Louis replies with a happy smile as he gathers up his clothes, putting his leggings and t shirt back on before walking out of the room and to his own with a large red hand-print on his left ass cheek.

to be continued...........


	26. Niall's Birthday

A Week Later  
................................

Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to our little baby Nialler, Happy Birthday to you

Zayn, Louis, Harry, and Liam all gather around the dining room table as they sing happy birthday to Niall who looks like he's ready to cry from happiness at this point.

Liam stands behind Niall, hugging him from the back as he kisses the top of the blonde's head and pushes the golden locks out of his face.

-Happy Birthday baby boy, go ahead and blow out your candles and then we'll have cake

Niall squeals excitedly at Liam's words and blows out the 17 candles in front of him.

The two Daddies aren't actually sure when Niall's birthday really is because Niall never actually celebrated his birthday as a child so just he never knew. But over the last few years, they always just celebrated it on September 13th. The day Niall came to them and the day Liam and Harry fell head over heels for their adorable, shy blonde.

-now it wouldn't be a proper birthday party without gifts, would it now princess?

Liam states with a smile as he reaches underneath the table for a large bag filled with several very expensive gifts for Niall.

-thank you Daddy!!!!!

Niall replies happily with tears now flowing down his cheeks because this had to have been the best birthday he ever had. He's surrounded by all the people who love him, including Zayn and Louis who are now brothers to him, with a little bit of benefits of course.

Niall's birthdays have always been just him, Harry and Liam. Even when there were other boys living in the house back when Liam and Harry had their brothel going on, Niall never really had friends or anyone to celebrate his birthday with him. So he's happy to finally be surrounded by the kind of love he needs and deserves.

Harry then gives Niall several kisses on his lips and watches him open his presents a Liam cuts the cake and serves it to everyone.

.............................................

-do you want to cuddle with us baby boy?

Harry asks sweetly as he lays Niall in his bed, putting a batman pajama onesie on the twinks freshly washed body after he and Liam had just given him a bath.

Niall shakes his head with a pout, the teenager still upset with Harry and Louis about everything that's been going on lately even though he's too scared to tell them his feelings.

-I want to go sleep in Zaynie's room

-did he say it was okay to do so baby?

Zayn peaks his head into the doorway of Niall's room after overhearing them on his way out of the bathroom.

-yeah it's fine, Lou and I were going to have sort of a sleepover in his room tonight and we'd thought we'd let Niall join, if that's okay with you?

-yeah it's fine, that's very sweet of you boys and I'm sure Niall would love that.

Zayn smiles with a nod, taking Niall by the hand and helping him out of his bed

Harry smiles and mouths the words "thank you" to Zayn as him and Niall walk out of the room together, which the teen notices and smiles back to in response.

Niall bites his nails with an excited smile as he follows Zayn down the hall of the large mansion and to Louis room.

Zayn opens the bedroom door and finds Louis on his bed with his laptop open. The blue eyed boy immediately shutting and pushing it under his bed sheets when he sees Niall and Zayn walking in.

-oh hey Ni Ni, why don't you hop on the bed with me and sit on my lap, yeah?

Niall bites his bottom lip and tries his hardest to suppress his smile as he nearly runs to the bed and into Louis arms, squealing under his breath as he does.

-did you have a nice birthday princess?

-yes, best one I ever had

-that's good Ni Ni, Zayn and I had a long talk about you and decided that we wanted to make your birthday even better by having a little after-party in my room.

Louis says with a smirk before reachin under his pillow for a big half open bottle of white moscato wine which makes Niall giggle and Zayn widen his eyes as he climbs on the other side of Louis bed and lays down.

-look what I've got boys

-Louis? How the hell did you get that?

Zayn asks worriedly, hoping that his brother didn't do something stupid like he thinks he did.

-I stole it from the kitchen, Daddies won't notice because they've got loads of the same bottle anyways.

Zayn just shakes his head at Louis and laughs because he's the only one who knows there's cameras all over the house and they'll most likely get in trouble for what they're about to do but at this point he doesn't care, he just wants to do something fun for once.

-you're a savage Lou but whatever, just hand me the bottle

Louis laughs and does as Zayn's says, popping the cork open before handing it to his brother

-so what do we do now?

-I don't know Zee, truth or dare maybe?

-really Louis, truth or dare?

-yes

-no!

-yes! why not?

-because that's childish Lou

-well we are children aren't we?

-I guess, but that doesn't mean you have to act like one

-says the person who still watches spongebob

Niall looks up at Louis, frowning at his words because he feels a little offended so Zayn decides to speak up

-whatever Lou, you're an asshole

-thank you, but I'm quite aware that there's one attached to my body

-you know what, just give me your laptop. I'll find something for us to do.

Louis sighs and pulls his computer out from other the covers before pushing it towards Zayn and adjusting a sleepy Niall on his lap who is fighting to keep his eyes open because it's already way past the blonde's scheduled bedtime.

-Lou....there better not be cum all over the keyboard or I swear I'll kick your ass

Zayn says threatenly as he opens Louis laptop and less than 5 seconds later, a ton of gay porn websites pop up on the screen. Some of them about bondage, some of them Daddy kinks, but most of them about spanking.

Zayn busts out laughing and turns the computer screen around to face Niall and Louis who start laughing at the sight as well.

-let's face it mate, you have a porn addiction

-so the fuck what? You act like it's a crime Zee.

Louis replies with a snort as he sticks his middle finger up in the air.

Niall giggles at the conversation and leans his head onto Louis shoulder as he get's comfortable on the older boys lap while Zayn continues to surf Louis computer with a disgusted look on his face.

-do you have Daddy's Netflix account signed in on here Lou?

Louis hums in agreeance and takes another gulp of wine, giving some to Niall as well

-let's not watch a bloody movie Zee, why don't we just play fucking truth or dare or something. There's really nothing else to do we might as well play a "game" right?

-see now you're sounding like Niall

Louis laughs as he looks down at the blonde in his lap and places a quick peck on his cheek, giving Niall an idea that he decides to speak up about.

-I wanna start, please can I start Zaynie?

-sure love, anything you want

Niall giggles and sticks his tongue out a little bit as he tries to think of a unique dare

-I dare you to kiss me on the lips Lou Lou

Zayn bulges his eyes out at Niall's words and wants to protest but he can't find the heart to deny Niall of anything he wants, even if it's something that will hurt him.

Louis shrugs and grabs Niall's chin with his hand, bringing the blonde's face towards him nonchalantly. After-all, it's not like kissing Niall isn't something he hasn't done many times before, even if he is a little tipsy right now.

They two boys make out for a while while Zayn stares at him with a pout on his face, taking multiple gulps of wine as he does.

to be continued...........


	27. Steamy Shower

.....................................

In Harry and Liam's Bathroom

Liam presses up against Harry's wet body from the back, pounding into his boyfriend at full speed while the warm water from the shower head drips down their naked bodies.

-fuck Li, get it Daddy!

Harry screams out as Liam grips his waist and continues to thrust into him. Liam's thick cock gaping his boyfriends rim open every time he pulls out and pushes back in as he kisses Harry's ear lobe and whispers in his ear.

-is that deep enough for you beautiful?

Harry moans in response and places his hands against the shower wall, holding onto it for dear life while Liam continues to press his lips against Harry's ear, still whispering filthy things into it.

-are you gonna cum for Daddy baby? Gonna cum hard all over that sexy body for me?

With those words Harry let's out a loud groan and does just as Liam wants, cumming all over himself as he clenches his arse around Liam's cock, making his boyfriend immediately shoot his hot load inside of him.

They stay like that for a while, Liam's body still pressed against Harry's back as he kisses up and down his boyfriends spine. The warm water naturally washes them both off again and they eventually get out of the shower and enter their joined bedroom together once they've both catched their breath.

Harry dries himself off with a towel and rushes to one of his dressers to put on a pair of boxes and particular oversized sweatshirt while Liam stares at him with an annoyed expression, drying himself off as well but wishing his boyfriend wasn't so stubborn.

-babe you can't keep wearing extra-large clothes forever, eventually Niall is going to notice your baby bump and we're going to have to tell him about the baby

-just leave it alone will ya Li? I'm just not ready to tell him yet. It's going to stress both the baby and I out and I know you don't want that for us

-alright alright, I understand love but did you ever stop to think that maybe not telling him is also stressing you and the baby out, maybe more than actually telling him?

-Lima bean.....would you just leave it alone already, or do I have to suck your cock again? Maybe that will keep you quiet.

-maybe.....

Liam says with a smirk before smiling sweetly at his boyfriend as he pins him up against the wall and kisses down the side of his neck

Harry whimpers and moans at the intense feeling but stops when he starts to feel pain in his lower abdomen.

-Liam?

Harry says softly with pain in his voice but Liam doesn't take notice, he instead keeps biting and sucking on Harry's tan skin, leaving bright red marks every few inches apart

-Li? Liam please!

Liam freezes at Harry's tone and backs away, hoping he didn't hurt his boyfriend from his roughness.

-do you want me stop, am I hurting you in any way?

-no....something's wrong

Harry starts to slide down the wall, landing on his bum only for Liam to help him up and back on his feet.

-let's get you up then, so we can go to the hospital

Harry nods his head weakly and let's Liam pick him up and carry him out of the room and to one of their cars

...................................................

In Louis Room

Zayn continues to watch the two boys in front of him heavily makeout with each other, nothing to be heard throughout the room but little moans and whines coming from both their mouths.

Zayn eventually clears his throat and throws a pillow at Louis, which accidentally hits Niall in the head instead making the blonde boy pout with a drawn out whimper.

With that, Louis and Niall finally pull away from each other, both of their lips pink and glistening with spit.

-Zen Zen that was meannnnn

Niall whines out as he throws the pillow back at Zayn

-well excuse me Niall but are you two done making out now? Or should I just go back to my own room and call it a night already?

Louis sighs at Zayn's words and shrugs before speaking up.

-we're done now Zayn, don't get your panties in a bunch

-I don't wear panties unlike you Louis

Louis grimaces at his brothers words and scoots over to the other side of the bed, punchiing Zayn square in the arm before going back to his original spot with Niall now laid down next to him

-no more games alright Louis, let's just do something normal for once

-so a movie then Zee? We could-

Louis words are cut off by the sound of Liam opening the bedroom door causing Louis to panic and shove the almost empty bottle of wine back underneath his pillow.

-boys, can you come out here for a moment? Ni Ni stay here please okay.

Louis and Zayn nod their head nervously and quickly hop off the bed, almost running out of the room from the intense fear in their hearts at the moment.

Once the boys have gotten into the hallway, Liam closes the bedroom door with a sigh, the older man already noticing the smell of alcohol on the Louis and Zayn's breath but decides to not say anything about it, because he has bigger things to worry about at the moment. His boyfriend is downstairs in the car in agonizing pain and there's not much he can do about it.

-boys, I need you two to both watch Niall, I have to take Daddy to the hospital and we might not be back until late tomorrow so I need you to make sure Niall goes to bed on time, takes his afternoon nap, and eats all of his meals. Stella's going to stay the night and cook breakfast and lunch for you tomorrow as usual and hopefully we'll be back by dinner.

Louis gives Zayn a nervous glance and looks up at Liam with guilt because of what he just did with Zayn

-is the baby going to be okay Daddy?

-I hope so princess, I'll be back in a little bit okay, be good boys

With worried eyes, Liam gives both Zayn and Louis a kiss on the forehead before rushing back downstairs and to Harry who is now crying in pain as he holds his lower abdomen for dear life.

Liam quickly get's into the car and speeds off to the hospital, leaving Louis and Zayn still standing in the hallway with nervous hearts.

They both give each other a hug and walk back into Louis bedroom hand and hand to find Niall now cutely cuddled under Louis bed sheets.

Zayn and Louis crawl back into the bed, both of them laying down on either side of Niall so that the blonde is in the middle of them.

The movement in the bed wakes Niall up and he starts to whine when he realizes he's not in his own bed but Louis kisses Niall's cheek, urging him to close his eyes again.

-go back to sleep Ni, you know it's already passed your bedtime

-but I didn't get my goodnight kissies from Mummy and Daddy

-Daddy had to take Mummy to the hospital but they'll be back soon

Niall looks up at Louis with frightened eyes as his cheeks start to turn bright pink

-is Mummy okay?!

Zayn gives Louis a look, mentally telling his brother he'll take over

-we don't know yet Niall, but he's going to be fine, I promise

Zayn says sweetly before shushing Niall as he rubs the blondes boy's back gently ans helps him fall asleep

-it's going to be okay Niall, Lou and I are right here and we're not going anywhere love, we won't leave you we promise

to be continued.........


	28. Brotherly Love

The Next Afternoon

Zayn is currently in Niall's room rubbing the blonde's back softly as he sleeps in his own bed while Zayn stands over him, humming the first song that popped into his mind. They've been like that for the last thirty minutes now, Zayn trying to calm Niall down because the younger boy's been asking a bunch of questions that Zayn and Louis cannot answer because they simply swore they wouldn't. But at this point they haven't heard from their Daddies all day and it's really worrying them as well.

After Niall has finally drifted off into a deep sleep, Zayn sweetly kisses his forehead and exits the room, closing the door behind him only to find Louis standing in the hallway with his arms over his chest and a worried look on his face.

-is he okay Zayn?

-he's taking a nap, he's still kind of worried but let's not bother him right now alright?

-well I'm worried too Zaynie

Louis says with watering eyes as he wraps his arms around himself tighter.

Zayn frowns at the sight and decides to walk over to Louis and hug his brother tightly, something he doesn't do very often.

They hold each other for another couple seconds before pulling apart, accidentally connecting their lips in the process which catches them both completely off guard. But Louis is still so upset that Zayn doesn't even bother to step back, he instead cups Louis by his cheeks and kisses him again, wiping Louis falling tears in the process.

-hey now it's alright, I'm here okay? I'll always be here for you, you know that boobear?

Zayn whispers sweetly as he pulls his brother in for another tight hug and kisses him on the lips again, except this time Louis kisses back and moans under his breath as he embraces Zayn's soft, loving touch.

Louis then slips his tongue into Zayn's mouth and rubs his body up against Zayn's chest as their kisses get heavier. The teenage boys don't know what's come over them, but suddenly their repressed feelings have come out and they don't want to pull away from each other any longer.

But then Zayn remembers that they're cameras everywhere, and his heart drops in his chest at the nervousness in his heart. He knows he should stop but he just doesn't want too, so he quickly thinks of another plan.

-stay quiet and follow me, and try to look casual......

Zayn says as he kisses Louis one last time before taking him by the hand, shushing him as they walk downstairs and outside to the back of the house where he's sure they won't be seen by Stella.

-uh Zayn? Why are we outside behind the bushes?

Louis asks with raised eyebrows once they've reached the garden.

Zayn just stays silent and pushes Louis on the ground, climbing on top of the smaller boy as he continues to kiss him passionately. The intense sensation of their lips connecting leaves their kisses with tension and soon enough they're pulling each other's pants down, just begging for their body parts to be intertwined with each other.

-Zaynie?

Louis speaks up with innocent eyes only for Zayn to reply with an already wrecked voice.

-what?

-what are we doing, we don't even have a condom

-I won't cum in you I promise, just let me have you just this once Louis. Think about it, when will we get this opportunity again? Huh? When?!

Louis takes a deep breath at Zayn's desperateness and nods his head before connecting his lips with Zayn as he tries his best to distract himself from the throbbing sensation in his flushed and hard cock.

They makeout for a while and Zayn eventually breaks the kiss and smirks as he begins to suck down the side of Louis neck, biting on the boys sweet spot before pulling back to lick his hand so he can rub spit on his cock and align it with Louis moist entrance.

He counts his lucky stars as he pushes into the already moaning boy underneath him and thrusts into him slowly, cherishing every inch and feeling of tightness as he bottoms Louis tight ass completely.

-please Zayn, just fuck me already I can't take it anymore

Louis pleads out as he bucks is hips into Zayn's and urges him to move which Zayn doesn't think twice before doing.

Zayn then bites his bottom lip and holds Louis legs down as he kisses all over the twinks face and lips while fucking into him at a fast pace, purposely leaving Louis cock completely untouched and now swollen. The younger boy wants to cum so badly and Zayn's knows it's coming quickly for the both of them. He's never been in anyone so tight before, not even Niall and he just can't last much longer so he pins Louis entire body down and thrusts into him like a ravaging animal which leaves Louis a whimpering and moaning mess.

And just when Zayn thinks he's about to cum, they both hear a car pull up in the driveway causing Zayn to panic and push his cock back in his boxers before pulling his pants back up and fixing his hair, while Louis does the same.

Louis chokes on his spit as he tries takes a moment to catch his breath and gather his mind back together from that intense fuck that just happened but Zayn is already grabbing him by the arm and leading them both to the backdoor of the house where they came from.

With heavy breaths, they both then run into the living room and stand casually as they fix their hair and clothes in preparation of Liam's entrance, hoping that they didn't get caught.

And Less than a minute later, Liam walks in through the front door by himself with blood shot eyes in the same clothes he had on the previous night, as if he's been doing nothing but crying all day.

Louis heart breaks at the sight and he runs into Liam's arms, hugging his Daddy tightly before kissing him on his cheek, all while Zayn stands in the corner of the room with an extremely guilty look on his face and a hard on still in his pants.

-what's wrong and where's Daddy?

Louis asks carefully as he scans Liam's swollen eyes

-he's still at the hospital Louis, he's going to be there for a couple days recovering but he'll be just fine I promise

Liam says as he tries to put on a fake smile for his boys, but Louis can see straight through the mans lies.

-recovering from what?! Is the baby okay?

Liam stays silent for a moment, looking at Louis with sorrowful eyes before speaking with a painfully cracked voice.

-I'm terribly sorry to tell you this boys but......we lost her

-her?!

to be continued........


	29. Sweet and Gentle

Later That Night

Liam walks down the hall to Niall's room and opens the door to gently wake Niall up from his sleep, kissing the small boy on the forehead as he does.

-wake up love, Daddy's home

Niall mumbles something under his breath and flutters his pretty blue eyes open, something that always makes Liam smile brightly, even on his darkest days.

-Ni, why don't we have a little talk hmm

-where's Mummy? Is the baby okay?

Niall says with a cracked voice, making it obvious to Liam that he's been crying his eyes out. Liam then pauses for a moment and thinks about what Niall just said. He runs the sentence through his head over and over again as if his mind just made it up.

-Niall did you just say, "baby"?

Liam looks at the 17 year old with a guilty look on his face, but Niall isn't having it anymore. He rolls his eyes as he sits up in the bed, looking Liam with a very serious expression.

-you know exactly what I said Daddy. I'm not that oblivious to things that happen around here you know, and I heard you talking to Zayn and Lou. I know you and Mummy went to the hospital, I just wish you were honest enough to be up front with me instead of keeping things a secret for months on hand.

Liam's face drops from guilty to just plain remorseful and he feels as if someone just stabbed him in the heart.

-well since you already know what's being going on in the last 24 hours. Niall I'm terribly sorry to tell you this but, we lost the baby.

Niall's face goes pale white but he continues to look at Liam with an angered look on his face while Liam goes on about his confession.

-I'm so sorry you had to find out this way, we should've told you as soon as we found out

Niall scans Liam's eyes carefully before speaking

-well it's too late for that, I saw the prenatal pills in the bathroom cabinet.....I just didn't say anything because I was upset you didn't tell me first

-Niall I'm sorry, we just didn't want to tell you because we knew you would be upset about not having all the attention around here anymore

-well did you ever think that I might have actually been excited about there being a "new" baby around here?

Liam shakes his head and pulls Niall in for a hug, only for the blonde to push him away

-princess I'm sorry, so so sorry

Tears begin to flood Liam eyes for what seems like the hundredth time today to him, and he wants nothing more than for the Irish boy he loves so much to forgive him wholeheartedly.

-it's okay Daddy, don't cry

Niall's heart flutters with sympathy and he can't help but kiss Liam on the lips as he wipes his Daddy's tears away, hoping for his Daddy to accept his forgiveness.

-baby, come here

Liam says with a smile as he pulls Niall onto his lap, them both now in Niall's bed together. The Daddy brings Niall in for another kiss and Niall's face starts to heat up from the intensity. He can't help but melt in his Daddy's arms at his touch, he loves the man so much so matter how much of an asshole he can be sometimes.

-let me make it all better, baby boy

Liam licks his lips and lays Niall down on the bed before crawling towards the end of it, near the boy's skinny legs. He then slides Niall's panties over to the side and spits on his entrance, licking his thumb before rubbing Niall's cleanly shaven hole with it making the blonde shiver and moan.

-Daddddddyyyy, no teasing

-shush angel, Daddy's going to be gentle with you, just going to eat you out till you cum okay? Daddy missed his baby so much.

Niall whimpers in excitement and spreads his legs open wider, patiently awaiting Liam's wet and long tongue.

Liam looks at the young boy with hungered eyes and licks his bottom lip slowly, wiping his tongue back and forth on his pink, plump lips which makes Niall hard as a rock.

-please

Niall says as he begs with a desperate expression his face, almost as if he's going to die if he doesn't get Liam's tongue inside of him fast enough.

-please what Niall?

Liam teases.

-please Daddy?

Niall replies with an uncertain answer, crying out with pink cheeks while he watches Liam's face get closer and closer to his glistening hole that's already filled with spit, and before he knows it, his Daddy is devouring him like birthday cake. He can feel Liam's wet tongue flicking back and forth on his rim and screams when Liam suddenly slides his tongue in.

Liam smiles at the sound and stops for a moment, spitting on Niall's entrance again before going back to lick it up, he loves the taste of his baby's ass and never gets tired of eating it.

The older man then looks up for a moment, watching as Niall's breathing gets shorter which means he's close to orgasm, but he doesn't let his Nialler have his way, not just yet.

Instead he wraps his large hand around Niall's pre-cum seeping cock and thumbs the boys slit through his panties, teasing Niall even further which makes him hesitant to cum because he doesn't want the pressure on his prostate to end.

And just when Liam has got his baby boy right where he wants him, he lets his hand go and slides too fingers in Niall's wet hole, roughly fingering the boy until he ejaculates all over himself. Niall whining, and screaming his Daddy's name as he does.

They happily stay like that for a while, Niall trying to catch his breath while Liam watches in awe but they both stop when they hear the sound of ruffling from outside the bedroom, leaving Liam to turn his head to the door to see Zayn and Louis sticking their heads in the doorway as if they're not being sneaky.

-come in boys, I know you've been watching

Liam says with a sly smirk as he wipes the sweat off his forehead and adjusts Niall's panties back in their rightful place. He then takes off his shirt and wipes Niall's cum off with it, throwing it on the floor while Zayn and Louis rush in the room, still with guilty looks on their faces.

-come on, let's all lay down for a bit yeah? I missed my boys.

All four of them then get comfortable in the bed together, Liam in the middle while Louis and Zayn lay by him with Niall on his Daddy's chest.

Niall then trails his index finger around Liam's tan chest and looks at him with innocent blue eyes.

-when is mummy coming home?

-soon baby, very soon

to be continued............


	30. Home

This chapter is sort of a filler, it explains a lot that's been going on lately.  
.................................................................

Three Weeks Later

Liam is currently sitting down in the main room of the house on ths sofa with Niall in his lap and Zayn and Louis sitting down a couple feet in front of them on two other chairs.

-boys, I want to talk to you about Daddy

Niall looks at up at Liam with narrow eyes

-you mean Mummy?

-well yes, but it's Daddy to the boys and Mummy to you baby. Now he's in the car waiting to come inside and see you boys, but I'm going to be honest with you three. He's very distant and hurt right now, but that doesn't mean he loves you boys any less.

Zayn nods his head and looks up at Liam before speaking up something about he's been wanting to say for the last day and a half now.

-I understand you lost the baby but-

Louis cuts him off

-are you finally going to tell us what actually happened to make you lose the baby, we're still really confused

-yes I was just about to get to that love......you see, Daddy suffered from a "Placental Abruption, meaning the baby died because she wasn't able to recieve nutrients from the placenta any longer.

-what's the placenta

Niall asks curiously, playing with the outline of Liam's pant zipper as he does.

-that's what the baby survives off of while it's in the womb princess. The placenta detached itself from womb and caused Harry to bleed out which is why he went to the hospital in the first place, and because the baby couldn't sustain on her own, she passed away. It was a very sudden thing, something that he couldn't control, even if Harry were to have given birth to her ,it would've been a very small chance that she would even have survived due to her being so underdeveloped. He also had a dangerously high blood pressure mainly due to an unhealthy level of stress, which would've caused serious complications during birth anyway. And he feels extremely guilty the whole situation, as many times as I've told him it's not his fault. So I'm going to need you boys to try and stay positive in the midst of this very sad situation, can you do that for me babes?

They all nod and Niall adjusts himself in Liam's lap, giving his Daddy a quick peck on the cheek which makes him smile wide.

-does she have a name yet Daddy?

Niall asks, while Louis and Zayn still sit across from them with suspicious looks on their faces that's been there since Liam got home and he has yet to figure out why.

-no not yet babe, but we're thinking of one

-can we call her blueberry, like as a nickname until you come up with a real one?

Liam chuckles with watery eyes at Niall's innocent suggestion, nodding his head before speaking

-I think Mummy would like that very much, Niall. It'll cheer him up a bit I'm sure.

Liam gives all of his boys a polite smile as he lifts Niall off his lap and stands up.

-you boys stay here, I'm going to go get him

Zayn and Louis give each other nervous glances and Louis feels like he should say something.

-I'm sorry Daddy, about everything!

Louis shouts abruptly, almost as if he's confessing to murder or something.

-it's alright love, we're going to move pass from this yeah? I think we can all say our relationship together has gotten stronger now that we've all come out into the open about all the little secrets around the house hmm?

They all nod, Louis and Zayn with particularly wide eyes and Liam feels much better about what he's about to do now.

-good now when I bring him in, how about we all go upstairs cuddle together for a bit, it'll make him feel better since he's been missing you boys so much.

With that, Liam takes a deep breath and walks out of the house to grab Harry. He opens the car door in the driveway and sees Harry blankly staring out into space with no expression. It takes everything Liam has to not break down into tears but he knows he has to stay strong for his baby, he is Harry's Lima Bean after-all.

-Harry, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. I can take you to your Mum's or even a hotel or something if you'd li-

-no

Harry says as he shakes his head, cutting Liam off mid sentence.

-Liam, we've been avoiding this for weeks now. I want to see my babies, I miss them.......

-alright, let's go inside then yeah?

Harry smiles slightly and lets Liam help him out of the car and into the house. They come to the front door together, Liam in Harry in his arms, only Harry's direction is diverted and he looks truly broken inside, he has dark circles in his eyes and his skin is paler than ever.

Niall is the first to jump up and greet Harry, nearly running to the door and into his Mummy's arms which makes Harry's eyes light up immediately.

-hi Mummy, did you miss me

-hey baby, and yes I missed my little snowflake so much. I missed all of you, really.

Zayn and Louis are the next to get up, they hug Harry together and simultaneously give him a kiss on the cheek while Liam stands behind his boyfriend and rubs his back gently.

-why don't we all go upstairs now hmm

Liam says with softly as he guides Harry upstairs, his three boys following him closely which makes Harry truly feel like he's finally home.

to be continued...........


	31. Play With Yourself For Daddy

The Next Morning

Liam comes downstairs for breakfast to find Zayn and Louis eating pancakes that Stella prepared for them so he decides to join them, sitting down in the chair across from the two boys where an already hot cup of coffee has been poured for him by Stella as well.

-goodmorning loves

-goodmorning Daddy

-both twinks say simultaneously

-where's Daddy and Niall, aren't they coming down for breakfast?

Louis asks before taking another bite of his pancakes

-they're still sleeping and Harry needs his rest and someone to cuddle with so I'm letting them be, did you two start your school work for the day yet?

-no

Zayn replies dryly, purposely wanting to piss Liam off for his own twisted satisfaction.

-well nevermind that then, I want to talk to you two about something that I've recently found out about

Louis and Zayn then give each other worried looks and Liam looks all the more amused.

-but before I do, is there anything you two want to tell me?

Louis and Zayn both shake their heads and Liam takes a sip of his coffee with a smile on his face before speaking again.

-stand up boys, on your feet in front of me now!

Louis and Zayn get up and walk to Liam nervously and with shaky breaths

-did you think you two weren't going to get caught? Hmm? Did you think that I would never find out about your little deviant activities.

Liam says confidently as he takes another sip of his coffee.

Zayn opens his mouth to speak but Louis is already blurting out apologies

-we're so sorry Daddy, we didn't mean to give Niall alcohol, we just wanted him to have a little fun on his birthday

Zayn sighs in relief over Louis confessing about what they did with Niall instead of what they did with each other and hopes that Liam will never find out about their little hookup.

-I know you two are sorry for what you did but that doesn't excuse your behavior, Niall is way too young to be drinking and so are you

Louis stares at Liam with remorse and looks like he's about to cry which makes Zayn feel bad because he knows what's coming next for the both of him so he decides to just ask for it.

-how many spanks do we get Daddy?

-actually I have a better idea Zayn, Louis I want you stroke yourself while I spank Zayn with a belt

-wha.....what?

Zayn says in disbelief.

-you heard me, now both of you pull down your pants

Louis whimpers and hesitantly unzips his tight jeans only for Liam to get up and roughly pull Louis pants and panties down himself, leaving Louis to cover his cleanly shaven crotch with his hands and push his legs together .

-take your hands away baby and look at me

-yes Daddy

Louis says softly as he uncovers himself so Zayn and Liam have a clear view of his already half hard cock.

-now Zayn, do I need to undress you as well or are you going to be a good boy for me

-that depends, can I have your hand instead of the belt sir?

-no.....

Zayn shakes his head at that and Liam knows he's going to have to do things the hard way now so he roughly pulls down Zayn's clothes as well and brings the teenage boy over the table so that his bum is sticking out in the air.

Liam then un-loops the belt from around his pants, folds it in half and rubs the leather item across Zayn's creamy ass.

-Louis I want you to start rubbing yourself and I want your eyes directly on Zayn every time I spank him, understood?

Louis nods and hesitantly wraps his hand around his length as if it's his first time which makes Liam very impatient so he decides to grab Louis dominant hand and spit in it, urging the twink to do as he's told.

-get your cock nice and wet for yourself baby, and don't say you don't want to because remember, I see everything that goes on around here.

Louis blushes hard at that, biting his bottom lip as he wraps his hand around his cock and thumbs his slit a bit with his thumb while he stares at Zayn and imagines Liam fucking his hand-print covered ass nice and hard.

-that's a good boy, now keep that ass bent for me Zee, I'll try to make this quick so Stella doesn't run into us

Liam then lands the first strike of the belt onto Zayn's arse and a red bruise shows up immediately making Louis groan and lick his bottom lip with his tongue.

Liam doesn't wait before hitting Zayn's bum with the belt again, this time making Zayn jerk and moan out in pain and pleasure.

Liam glances back and forth between Louis who is now stroking himself at a fast pace which makes Liam very happy so he continues to spank Zayn eagerly, each strike being harder than the last and soon enough Zayn is moaning and sticking his arse out further, silently begging for more even though his face is stained with tears.

Louis is now whining out moans as he brings himself closer to orgasm and Liam doesn't hesitate to coach him on.

-that's it baby, play with yourself for Daddy, no cumming though

Louis gasps at his Daddy's words while Liam lands the twenty-fifth smack on Zayn's ass, leaving everyone in the room a tad bit sexually frustrated and with that Liam puts his belt back around his pants and begins to walk out the room. He turns back after a couple steps and looks at the two teenage boys, Zayn who's still bent over the table with a purplish cock, and Louis who is standing there with his hand still wrapped around his own.

-oh and I know you two had sex, Harry and I will be expecting to watch if not join in next time, understood?

Liam states with the big smirk before walking away, leaving Louis and Zayn completely red in the face.

to be continued.........


	32. Deepthroat

A Month Later

Ever since Harry came home from the hospital, the relationship between the Liam, Harry, Niall, Louis and Zayn has changed tremendously. The chemistry between one other has gotten stronger and all the boys are finally starting to get along, for now.

Currently..........

-you're doing such a good job baby, keep sucking on Mummy's cock like the good little boy I know you are

Harry coaches as Niall bobs his head up and down Harry's spit soaked length. They've been going at it like this for an hour now, having switched positions a couple times but are now finishing up with Liam eating the cum out of Niall's ass while the blonde sucks up Harry's cock clean.

Several more minutes ago by and Harry is shooting his second load of the night down Niall's throat with a loud moan heard throughout the room. Niall looks up at his Mummy with teary eyes and a wide smile from having deepthroated Harry's cock for so long and swallows the sweet and salty taste in his mouth.

Once they've all calmed down and caught their breath, Liam and Niall get off their knees together, Liam of course helping the blonde boy up who is now rubbing his eyes and whining since it's hours past his bedtime.

-Daddy I'm sleepy

-you want us to come tuck you into bed princess?

Harry says sweetly as he pulls Niall into his lap and rubs the boys back gently

-no, Lou Lou and I are cuddling tonight

-well alright then baby boy, goodnight we love you so much

-I love you too, goodnight Mummy, goodnight Daddy

Niall exits the room with a sleepy smile on his face and Harry and Liam have a slight feeling that he's going to do more with Louis tonight than just "cuddle".

Once Niall has left, closing the door behind him. Liam gets on the bed, rolling on top of Harry's body as he peppers kisses along his boyfriends neck, jawline and lips.

-we haven't had alone time in so long Haz, I miss it

-I know babe, but I never forget how special I am to you or how you asked to marry me over a year ago and I said no because we have Niall

Liam clenches his jaw at the thought but continues to look into his boyfriends eyes as if nothings wrong.

-let's not talk about this okay, stop being so random and kiss me

-ask nicely Lima

-can I have another kiss Hazzy?

-you can have my whole body, you're topping tonight though

-I always top

-what about that time you wanted me fuck you from the back a couple months ago

-that was different, I had sprained my arm then and I couldn't fuck you properly anyway

-oh really now

-mmhm

Harry laughs at Liam's adorableness and leans down to give his baby another kiss but they're both interrupted by the sound of knocking on their door.

-come in!

Liam shouts just as their bedroom door opens, revealing Zayn with puffy red eyes leaving Harry to immediately sit up in the bed and pat an empty spot in between him and Liam.

-what's wrong love

Liam asks worriedly, noticing how bothered Zayn looks

-nothing Daddy, I don't want to talk about it, can you just like make me feel better......please

The Daddies both coo at the crying teenager and hold them in their arms, both of them giving Zayn numerous kisses all over his face to try and make him feel better.

They all stay like that for a while, Zayn cuddled in his Daddies embraced while he begins to calm down and begs for more attention.

-mmm Daddy, I want you

Liam smiles as Harry strokes Zayn's soft black hair and takes a hint at where this is going next.

-come here Zee, hop on Daddy's lap and I think there's some lube still underneath the pillow from earlier today baby

-what happened earlier today?

Zayn asks as he reaches underneath the pillow closest to him for a small packet of half-used travel sized lube which is just where Harry said it would be.

-just had a little fun with Daddy is all

Harry smirks at his words and leans up to give Zayn a kiss on the lips. He carefully strips the boy of the t shirt and briefs his wearing before taking his own briefs fully down which is the only thing he has on at the moment.

-let's get you opened up a bit shall we baby?

Harry says cheerfully and Liam's already got the lube in his hand now, squirting it on two of his biggest fingers as he leans them into towards Zayn's awaiting hole. The teenager still prominently sitting on Harry's lap with everyone in the room naked now.

Liam rummages around the room for a condom and hands it to Harry to put on his cock as he pushes two lubed fingers inside of Zayn and scissors him open, making him whimper in release and grip onto Harry's shoulders. His ass feels like heaven against Liam's warm hand and he wants something bigger inside of him next.

-Daddy......

Zayn mumbles out against Harry's body as he grinds down further on Liam's fingers but the Daddy is only seconds away from pulling them out and once he does, Zayn doesn't waste another moment before sliding himself down on Harry's condom covered cock.

He moans at the feeling of being so full while Harry leans down to the boys chin down, kissing his lips as he bucks his hips up and begins to thrust into Zayn slowly, enjoying the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of Zayn's tight heat. He's surprised at himself over how many times his cock has been deep inside ass tonight and he's pretty sure he won't be cumming again until sometime tomorrow.

Liam licks his lips at the sight and pulls down the sweatpants he has on. He strokes his long length a bit and pushes it inside Zayn's mouth, filling it up completely.

Liam can feel the wet, velvety sensation of Zayn's mouth as he throat fucks the boy roughly while Harry grabs Zayn's hips and thrusts into him from underneath.

All that can be heard throughout the room is grunts and moans and Zayn quickly feels like he's about to explode.

-go ahead and cum baby boy, cum for your Daddies

Liam whispers sexily as he pulls his cock out of Zayn's mouth, edging Zayn on to his orgasm even more.

-I can't Sir

-and why is that?

-because I....I may have cummed earlier today

-without our permission?

Zayn nods his head causing Liam to shake his head and Harry to smirk.

-expect a spanking when you get up tomorrow, but for now lets go to bed alright? I think we've all had enough now haven't we.

Zayn nods again, too scared to speak at the moment. His face has gone completely ghost white and feels like he's about to throw up, mostly from the excitement of getting a spanking which he'll never show.

They all clean up and quickly change into fresh clothes before getting ready for bed, since the two Daddies had their plentiful share of orgasms earlier in the day.

Liam closes the bedroom door, first making sure that the main hallway to the mansion is silent and figures that Niall and Louis are fast asleep even though he can hear a weird creaking sound from down the hall, but decides to dismiss it because he's just that tired.

With that, Liam turns off the light in the bedroom and crawls back into bed, cuddling with Zayn while Harry lays on other side of the teen, pretty much asleep at this point from fucking into Zayn so hard and Niall even harder earlier.

With an exhausted yawn and a smile, Liam wraps his arms around Zayn's skinny body from the back, spooning him as he whispers in his ear.

-I know we don't spend as much time with you as we do Niall and Louis sometimes, but we never want you to forget how much we love you, okay Zaynie?

Zayn stays silent and closes his eyes with a smile as he cuddles further between his Daddies warm bodies and realizes just how loved he really is. He can actually say he's happy where he's at and nobody can take that away from him.

to be continued.........


	33. Jealous Twinks

-you're so pretty Lou

Niall says softly as he runs his fingers across Louis bare thigh. Both boys are wearing nothing but panties at the moment and are cuddled in Louis bedroom in his twin size bed. It seems like ever since Zayn moved out into his own room, there's been a silent war going about who gets Niall. The blonde is always having to pick a side which results in either Zayn or Louis getting hurt and is partially the reason why Zayn has been crying to Harry and Liam a lot lately. He feels slightly rejected and he's getting sick and tired of it.

-so are you love, you're absolutely breathtaking

Louis replies with a smile as he connects his lips with the sleepy blonde. For the last week, Niall has been sleeping in Louis room every night and they've never been closer.

The kisses between the two twinks get heated and Niall finds himself hovering over Louis and sucking on the side of his neck as they rub the crotches of their panties together. They can feel each other hardening through the soft cotton covering their privates and their desire to get closer heightens greatly which each passing second.

-Lou.......I want more

Niall whispers desperately, moaning against the older boys skin as he does and Louis takes that as a hint to go further, so he eagerly slides down Niall's panties and sucks on his index finger before pushing it inside of Niall's tight ass.

The blonde gasps at the unexpected feeling and continues sucking on Louis neck, leaving a bright red mark that shows how much he wants him.

With a smirk, Louis then playfully flips Niall underneath him and slides down his own panties before connecting his lips with Niall again.

They continue to make out slowly while Louis opens Niall up a bit more with his fingers and soon enough Louis is spreading Niall's legs open and spitting on the younger boys entrance. He doesn't have much joy or experience being a top, but for reasons he doesn't understand, he finds himself having a deep desire to fuck Niall into oblivion. Something that he's done a couple times now in secret and enjoys very much.

The older, blue eyed boy then licks his lips with hunger and rubs his hardened length before sliding it into the whimpering blonde underneath him. He stays still for a minute, giving Niall time to adjust before pushing in any further so he doesn't hurt him.

Once Niall moans out anxiously, letting out his feelings that he's ready to go further, Louis thrusts all the way in, bottoming Niall out as he fucks into him at a medium pace. Slow enough to draw out their orgasm, but fast enough to have them both seeing stars.

-Louissssssss

Niall moans out, leaving Louis to smile and licks the bottom of Niall's pink lip and just as he decides to go faster, Zayn barges in the room, his face quickly grimacing at the sight before him. He was walking downstairs to the kitchen to get a snack and heard the sound of moaning coming from Louis room. Something he would normally surpass since Louis is known for masturbating a lot, but it was Louis name that was being moaned out, not his, Liam's or Harry's which left Zayn confused and hurt so he decided to make it his business to find out who exactly was moaning out his "brothers" name.

With anger quickly filling is heart, he roughly pulls Louis off of Niall and pushes him down to the floor, punching into his face repeatedly causing Louis to scream and cry for Zayn to stop.

Niall immediately runs out the room, fetching for his Mummy and Daddy but Liam and Harry have already beat him to it and just moments late they're barging through the room as well and pulling Zayn off of a now sobbing and still naked Louis who has his panties around his ankles.

-what the fuck happened here!!????

Liam screams out at the top of his lungs, absolutely furious that he was interrupted in the middle of fucking his boyfriend of almost 6 years to break up a petty fight.

Zayn and Louis stay silent, Zayn too scared and Louis too upset to speak.

-one of you boys better answer in the next 10 seconds or else someone's getting severely punished.

Harry sighs at his boyfriends words and walks over to where Liam is standing in front of Louis. He takes the blue eyed boy into his arms and guides him and Niall out the room to get some clothes.

Only seconds later, Liam is slamming Zayn up against the wall, holding him only by his jaw which leaves Zayn to nearly shit and piss himself.

-if you ever put your hands on my baby like that again, so help me God I will.......

Liam stops his words and stares into Zayn's eyes only to have his sentenced finished for him.

-you'll what, add me to the collection in your basement?!

Zayn says with anger in his voice just as Harry walks back into the room with a now fully clothed Louis and Niall. He sees what Liam is doing to Zayn and is almost too shocked at the sight to even comprehend what's happening. He knows his boyfriend has slight anger issues since he struggles with his bipolar disorder, but Liam has severely crossed the line at this point.

-Liam, what's he talking about and put him down now!!!!! Have you lost your fucking mind?

-Harry.....he hurt him

-I saw what he did Liam now I said put the boy down and what is he talking about?? You didn't show him the room did you Li?

Harry asks as he gently picks Zayn u[ off the floor who fell after Liam dropped him, shushing him while he kisses his forehead and brings him into his strong arms.

Liam begins to speak again in attempt to get to the bottom of the situation, but is interrupted by Zayn who decides to just confess in order for Liam to not get in trouble for his actions.

-Louis and I were fighting over Niall and I punched him in the face......after I caught them having sex and it set me off because he's mine, Louis can't have him!

Harry stays silent Liam shakes his head and runs his fingers through his short hair as he stands in the middle of the room in front of everyone, deciding where to go from here with this new information that he had a small hunch about.

-okay see boys that's where you have it all wrong, no one is solely anyone's, at least not in this household. We're all in an equal partnership here. All five of us together in a relationship.

-really?

Louis asks dryly after reminiscing a previous conversation that he had with Liam.

-yes really, now I'm tired of you boys acting as if we're not a family. You two have lived here for almost a year now and it's time we stopped getting jealous over one another and fighting for attention. Harry and I love all of you equally, we mean it.

Louis snorts and shakes his head before speaking.

-that's a fucking lie, you told me that you loved Niall and Harry only and that Zayn and I were basically just your whores that are lucky to even have a bed to sleep in at night.

Louis adds, not hesitating to mention the little conversation Liam and him had a while ago.

-yes, I know what I said before Louis but things have changed and so have my feelings about you and your brother

Harry shakes his head as he walks over to Liam, kisses his boyfriend on the lips before speaking up.

-what Daddy is trying to say is, despite the challenges we may have had in the past, we're all here for each other now. We've been through a lot together, all four of you were really there for me after our little blueberry died and it's brought our relationship as a fivesome all the more closer. Liam and I love you boys more than anything in the world and we never want you to forget that alright loves? Now come here.

Harry smiles widely at all his boys and spreads his arms open for a hug, his dimples showing prominently which instantly makes Liam quickly let his anger go.

Louis is the first to run into Harry's arms, hugging his Daddy tightly before kissing him on the lips.

-now Louis, baby how about we get you cleaned up and then we'll finish what you and Niall started earlier hmm?

to be continued..........


	34. Netflix and Chill

Later That Night

All five of them are laying in Liam and Harry's king size bed together after having watched movies on netflix all night. Niall cuddled in Zayn's chest, while Louis and Harry are both laying on Liam's body.

Previous events have quickly been forgotten and luckily Louis didn't have any severe injuries, just a slightly busted lips and a few scratches on his face.

The last movie they watched has just gone off and currently all five of them have a hint of what's going to happen next. Liam is already getting up and rummaging through the drawer of the nightstand besides the bed for some lube and Harry is beginning to shed his, Louis, Zayn and Niall's clothes.

Both Daddies aren't trying to waste anymore time and the three twinks know this and are more than ready for this fivesome to happen. There's nothing more that needs to be said, they've been cuddling all night and netflix and chill is what it is.

Harry is now running his hands through his long hair, deciding how they're about to go about this fivesome. He wants all of his boys to be equally pleasured and no one to feel left out, something that he's sure to let Liam know.

-I think we should have a little side by side train going on here so that we can take turns pleasuring the boys and have them all to ourselves for the moment, such pretty boys we have Li.

Zayn blushes at those words and spreads his legs open wide, ready for his Daddies to take him at any moment. A year ago, he would've never found himself so submissive and so open, even for two incredibly sexy men but Harry and Liam have changed that for him and he can honestly say he's softened up, he's in love.

Liam and Harry have now got all three twinks laid on their stomachs, legs up and cleanly shaven crotches revealing their hard and pre cum leaking cocks. The two Daddies have never been so aroused and hungry before and they cant wait to dig in to whats theirs.

Harry is the first to move, immediately going for Louis who is the closest to him. Liam takes as an opportunity to pleasure two boys at once by spreading a generous amount of lube on Niall's entrance while leaning his mouth down to Zayn's.

He slides two of his long fingers inside the blonde, scissoring him open while he sloppily, sucks, licks and spits on Zayn's hole, making the teen wither and moan. The teen has never been eaten out so well and he doesn't want it to stop.

Harry on the other hand is more than busy taking turns deepthroating Louis cock and licking up his balls. He continues going back and forth which drives Louis absolutely crazy and has him reaching over for Niall who is to the left of him while Zayn is to Niall's left.

Niall is too busy trying not to cum and doesn't notice Louis attaching his lips to Niall's which normally Zayn would be jealous at but since their talk earlier, he's fine with backing off from claiming the blonde for a while as long as he gets to fuck, cuddle and kiss him whenever he wants.

With complete silence, Liam then stops everything he's doing and gets up before exiting the room, leaving everyone besides Harry to look at him weirdly because he knows his boyfriend has something good up his sleeve and he can't wait to see what it is.

Liam soon comes back in the room with two sex machines on wheels, both with two different attachments. One with an anal flesh light and the other with two very large dildos attached to it. He also has several items carried in his arm, all things he got from their playroom downstairs and Harry can't help but get extremely turned on from the sight.

-and what do we have here babe?

-I'm feeling a bit kinky tonight Haz, work with me here. You can decide who gets what

Harry smiles devilishly and takes the items from Liam, revealing a ball gag, vibrating cock ring and an eye mask that says princess.

He stands in front of the bed, staring all his twinks down with a smirk on his face and the three boys can't help but feel a bit scared and excited at whats about to happen next, all while Liam plugs up the sex machines to the wall and places them close to the bed, directly in front of Louis, Niall and Zayn so that the flesh light is in front of Niall and the dildos in front of Zayn and Louis.

-hmmmm who shall get what

Harry thinks out loud and once he's has made up his mind, he places the blind fold on Louis, ball gag on Niall cause Harry knows he's a screamer and finally, Zayn gets the cock ring cause Harry wants to see him overwhelmed.

He then roughly grabs Louis by the hair and places him on top of Zayn so that his ass is out and Zayn is still on his back.

Liam pushes the sex machine closer to the two twinks. Putting a generous amount of lube on each of the toy cocks before sliding them right next to Louis and Zayn's holes and because the boys are so close to each other, each of the attachments connected to the sex machines will go into them at the same time. They'll be able to feel the same exact speed of whatever Liam decides is best, whether that's extremely fast or slow, their faces and cocks will be right next to each other.

Liam and Harry then both rub a generous amount of lube on their long lengths and adjust the boys so that Louis, Zayn and Niall are all on the edge of the bed. Louis still on top of Zayn while Niall is laid next to them, practically drooling at the moment.

With horny smiles on their faces, Liam and Harry give each other a quick kiss, silently signaling to each other to start and that's exactly what they do. Liam turns on each of the sex machines and immediately the two dildos are thrusting deep inside of Zayn and Louis.

Harry opens up his beautiful blonde's ass with his fingers a bit before pushing himself inside and moaning at the lovely feeling. Niall looks at his brown eyed Daddy submissively because he figures he's about to get double penetrated but Liam surprisingly adjusts himself behind Harry and slides inside him instead.

Harry screams out in pain and pleasure because of the no prep but Liam knows how much of a pain kink Harry is, always wanting sex after he gets a new tattoo, so he quickly bottoms him out anyway and hisses at the pleasurable tightness of his boyfriend.

They all continue to go like that for a while, Harry slamming into Niall as the blonde's cock is getting jerked off at an extremely face pace by the sex machine while Zayn and Louis make out with each other, their tongues down the others throats as they get pounded in by the two toy cocks.

At this point, Niall can't keep his eyes off the sight of it. Zayn and Louis look like they're about to explode any minute and it's quite a treat to see the boys kiss in front of him while he gets fucked and kissed by his Mummy and Daddy.

Niall feels on cloud nine right now and Harry repeatedly hitting his abused prostate has him cumming inside the anal flesh light. He knows he didn't ask to cum but he didn't expect it to happen either. However Harry and Liam don't seem to care, they're fucking like rabbits. Yelling and cussing out loud which makes him climax yet again.

Harry then cums inside out of the blonde with a loud groan, quickly stopping the fleshlight and taking it off of Niall so he doesn't cry from oversensitivity.

And at this point, Liam has already finished and is now sliding his cock in between both of Louis and Zayn's lips while they both continue to get fucked by the sex machines.

Louis still can't see a thing and Zayn is blushing from the immense amount of pleasure while Liam tells them both how such good cunts they are and with that, the Bradford boy finds himself cumming all over himself and Louis looks down at the sight which gets him off to his orgasm as well, so they both end up spilling cum all over each other which has Liam fucked up over the hot sight.

The older Daddy continues to thrust his cock in between the two teenage boys lips and only seconds later he's quickly shooting his load all over both Zayn and Louis faces. It looks like it just snowed on the bed at the moment and there's nothing to be head throughout the room but heavy breathing and short whines.

Harry finally decides to move, after being inside Niall for the last 5 minutes and steps away from the bed to stop the the sex machine that's still been fucking Zayn and Louis before fetching a wet towel to clean up the mass amount of cum on all three of his baby boys.

One by one, the curly headed man cleans the white substance off of Louis, Zayn and Niall until they're completely clean, the three boys too tired from being fucked so hard to even move. Liam is taking the blindfold, cock ring, and ball gag off all of the boys and pushing all the sex toys far away from the bed at the moment so they can all have some space.

Liam gives Harry a kiss on the lips again and both men climb back in bed together, giving each of his boys including Liam another kiss on the lips before speaking.

-we have something to tell you boys

Harry says with a smile as he sits in Liam's bare lap. Louis is the first to catch the couples attention and wants to know what his Daddy is talking about more than anyone else.

-what!?

-we're moving

to be continued.............


	35. New Beginnings, New Blow Job Techniques

a/n-the next two chapters are Zayn-centric and smutty  
......................................................  
A Month Later

It's been two days since they've started moving and Zayn is unpacking the last box of things that were brought over to the new house from his old room. He smiles as he looks around the large space, especially after being told he could decorate the room however he wants unlike his old room that was bland and unoriginal. Although on one condition that is, Louis and Zayn have to share a room again like before.

Harry and Liam sat Louis and Zayn down and gently explained how it wasn't punishment, but more of a gift really. Their brotherhood is more important than them having separate space at the moment, especially since now Harry and Liam know about Louis and Zayn's secret affair. So they want them to be even closer now, even though all five of them will be sleeping in the same bed most nights.

Now that things are really changing for the five of them relationship wise, Harry and Liam wanted to start anew. Their old place carried too much baggage for them and still held secrets which they officially wanted to let go for good. The two older men didn't want their three boys to be scared anymore, they wanted them to feel at home and safe. They deserved that much after all they've had to put up with in the last year.  
.........

-Zee baby?

Harry says softly as he enters Zayn and Louis room with a small gift box in his hand. He then walks over to the dark haired boy, giving him a kiss on the lips as he hands him the small box.

-come with me, Daddy and I want to show you something

They both stay silent as they exit the room and walk down the hall together before coming across a blue painted door, the only blue painted door in the entire house. On the outside, Zayn's named is spelled out in graffiti and the excitement in Zayn's mind is growing.

-what's this Daddy?

-open the box and see love

Zayn looks at Harry confusingly but does as he's told. Opening the small black box in his hand that unveils a small golden key. He figures it's used to open the door, so he does just that, holding the doorknob as he unlocks it before pushing the door open to the room.

With Harry following him, Zayn then hesitantly walks inside and gasps at the sight before him. The room is gigantic, filled with 4 long white walls and a black floor. In the middle of the room are several sofas and chairs along with a mini fridge, huge speakers for listening to music and an abundance of paint and drawing supplies.

Harry smiles at the light glowing in Zayn's eyes, he can't think of the last time he's seen such a big smile on that beautiful boy's face and it makes him feel quite special inside.

-do you like it Zayn? The room is especially cool, cause the floor is covered with chalk board paint and the walls are covered with a stainless coating meaning anything you paint on it can be washed off with soap and water. This is your room Zayn, for you to do whatever you want in it. Nobody else has access to this room and no one else has to come in here but you, it's all yours.

-I, I don't know what to say Daddy, this is the kindest thing anyone has every done for me. It's so thoughtful and sweet, thank you.

Zayn says as he continues to look around the room with a smile on his face. He then gives Harry a kiss on the lips, expecting to make out with him, but they're both then interrupted by a knock on the door.

-can I come in?

Liam shouts from the other side, holding something very heavy in his hands and Zayn rushes to open the door, excited to show Liam the room.

-Do you like your room baby? I bought you a ladder, that way you can reach up to the ceiling if you want. 

Harry then gives Zayn a hug, holding him from the back as he kisses the side of the teenagers neck and whispers in his ear while Liam brings the ladder into the room.

-yes, I love it thank you

-good, because this was all Daddy Li's idea. He wanted to do something to make you happy.

-really?

Zayn asks, looking at Liam with a shocked expression.

The two of them have always had tension with each other, but for Liam to go out of his way and do something this nice for him, makes Zayn actually believe that Liam does care about him.

After Liam has set the ladder down, he walks over to Zayn, giving him a big hug and a kiss on the forehead as he explains his good intentions.

-we wanted to give a little treat to each of you boys for being so patient and well behaved lately. We're going to have a personal day spent with each of you, starting with you Zayn. Don't worry about where Louis and Niall are at the moment, they're in good hands being spoiled and taken care of, probably fucking each other right now.

-does this mean I get to have you both all to myself for a little bit?

Zayn says eagerly, licking his lips at the thought. He feels a lot more comfortable being a bottom slut for Harry and Liam when it's just the three of them and plans on showing that to them right now.

Submissively, Zayn gets on his knees in front of Liam and looks up at the man with innocent eyes. He's not sure if he has permission to do what he really wants to do right now but decides to take that risk anyway, figuring that the worst that could happen is he recieves a spanking.

Quickly, Zayn unzips Liam's pant zipper and pulls his cock out, holding the semi flaccid but mostly hard length in his hand. He wets his lips a bit, preparing for entry before sucking and taking all of Liam into his mouth.

Zayn gags on the thickness, his eyes watering from not being able to breath but Liam continues to coach him on, reminding him who he belongs to.

-that's a good boy, take all of Daddy, keep it down your fucking throat slut!

Liam says as he harshly slaps the sides of Zayn's filled cheeks and presses the boys head further down on his length which has Zayn moaning on Liam right now, his voice vibrating on the meaty flesh.

Harry stands here watching the scene silently with a wide smirk on his face and a hand down his pants. Something about Liam dominating a twink always has him close to cumming, it gets him off in a way he can't control.

As he comes closer to his orgasm, Harry roughly pulls Zayn's bottoms down, exposing his tan flesh and the small but perky bum that has him drooling at the sight.

He groans under his breath as his watches Liam mouth fuck the boy and decides to spank Zayn a little, his whole hand slapping the 17 year old's ass repeatedly as it begins to turn bright red.

Liam starts to moan at the sight and has Zayn's head pressed against his groin as he cums down his throat.

-Dadddyyyyyy

Zayn lets out breathlessly, a long line of cum and spit dripping from his pink lips. 

The boy feels so turned on and wrecked right now that all he can think of is wanting more, he wants to suck more cock, get toyed with, spanked and fucked hard. He wants to be controlled and he's not afraid to admit that anymore.

-my turn!!

Harry yells excitedly as he whips his cock out and continuously slides this thumb over the swollen tip.

With big watery eyes, Zayn slides over on his knees towards Harry's crotch and opens his mouth wide, awaiting his Daddy's next move.

Harry then bites his bottom lip at the sight and happily grabs Zayn by the hair, pushing the teenagers head onto his length as he mouths fuck him.

Zayn's wet mouth feels so good around him and the helplessness and loss of control Zayn is giving out turns Harry on all the more. Liam can't keep his eyes off the scene and all he can think about is fucking Zayn for hours.

-I want to tie him up next Haz, have him all vulnerable and needy while we whip him and edge him on to his orgasms.

to be continued.........


	36. Sensitive Bussy

a/n-Bussy simply means boy-pussy, it's in urban dictionary:)  
..................................................

-I want to tie him up next Haz, have him all vulnerable and needy while we whip him and edge him on to his orgasms.

Harry smiles at the thought, motioning for Zayn to get up and with silence Liam and Harry lead Zayn through the quiet house and down to another unfamiliar door, this one being the designated "playroom" of the house.

They stand there for a moment and Liam notices how nervous Zayn is so he takes the teen by the hand, kissing the back of it repeatedly as he explains where they are.

-we weren't going to show this room to you boys just yet, but I think you deserve to be spoiled a bit Zayn so you get to try it out first and tell us what you think about it and if you like it we'll bring the other boys in here too.

Zayn nods his head as they all walk in together and it looks like a very plain bedroom. There's nothing in it but a California size king bed with red silk sheets and an abundance of pillows to match.

Zayn stands there confused and is waiting for Harry and Liam to pull out a whip or vibrator, something to let him know he'll be getting played with soon, but just as he opens his mouth to speak. Liam presses a big red button on the side of one of the blank white walls and almost simultaneously, the walls open up, exposing display shelves that feature every type of sex toy Zayn can think of, including ones he's never soon before and is too scared to ask about. He'd honestly rather just have Liam or Harry decide what to do for him so he can fall into sub-space.

Harry then takes Zayn by the hand and walks him around the room m, letting him slowly adjust to everything he sees.

-I want you to pick out some toys for Daddy and I to use on you. You can pick whatever you like baby and as many as you like, whether that's 1 or 20 toys, it's up to you love.

Zayn doesn't know what to say so he decides to remain quiet, squeezing Harry's hand to let the man know that he was heard.

They continue to walk around the large room some more, taking a close look at everything while Liam sits on the bed, his fingers rubbing his chin patiently, but Zayn starts visibly shaking in fear after a while and Liam immediately gets up and presses the red button on the wall again, making all of the open shelves go back into the walls and the room look normal again.

-it's okay Zayn, we don't have to try anything unless you're ready baby

Liam says softly as he walks over to Zayn and gives him a big hug, while Zayn mumbles something under his breath.

-what was that love? Speak up properly now, you just turned 18 years old for goodness sake.

Liam asks calmly, lifting Zayn's chin up while he stares into the boy's eyes.

-can you pick something for me? If that's okay?

Liam then gives Zayn a kiss on the lips and looks at Harry, mentally exchanging words.

They know Zayn has a kink for being controlled and pushed to his limits and that's exactly what they're going to do to him, but only using whats on their persons.

-Harry, can you get Zayn laid out properly on the bed for me

Liam asks as he takes off his shirt and unloops the belt from around his waist before handing it to Harry who is now explaining instructions to a completely naked Zayn who is laid on the bed, his arms and legs above his head and legs spread wide.

-I want you to count and say thank you Daddy after every smack and if you miss one, we'll have to start over again

Zayn takes a deep breath in excitement and before he has a chance to exhale, Harry is landing the first hit with the belt onto his entrance, causing him to moan loudly and count out the first smack. He surely wasn't expecting to be hit right on his sensitive hole but it felt so good that he doesn't think too much about it.

-one, thank you daddy

-two, thank you daddy

-three, thank you daddy

-four, thank you Daddy

-five ow! thank you daddy

Zayn's eyes are now watering and Harry and Liam know that Zayn is close but not quite near reaching his breaking point. They want to push Zayn near the absolute edge. Only then will they let him cum and when he does he'll have the best orgasm of his life, he may even cry.

-hand me the belt Haz, it's my turn now. Zayn I want you to keep your legs spread open for me, nice and wide like a good boy.

Liam then takes the belt from Harry's hand and aims directly for Zayns puffy and sensitive hole, smacking the belt right on his entrance which leaves Zayn shrieking and moaning loudly as he shuts his legs closed involuntarily.

-can I cum now Daddy, please!

Zayn shouts loudly! Feeling like he's about to lose it, but Liam and Harry know his limits by now and Zayn isn't done, not just yet.

Liam continues to spank Zayn with the belt, now hitting his legs and ass repeatedly. Harry takes this as an opportunity to grab Zayn tightly by the hair to whisper the answer to the boys question right next to his lips.

-no you cannot cum, however you can keep those fucking legs open or else I'm going to have to hold you down to the bed while Daddy Li finishes spanking you with the belt.

Liam smirks devilishly after overhearing Harry's response and decides to aim straight for Zayn's rim again, only for Zayn to close his legs and Harry to eye Liam happily.

-hold him down Haz

Zayn moans at his Daddy's words and may or may have not purposely disobeyed Liam so he can have Harry hold his legs open while he gets spanked. The thought alone makes him want to cum and he knows his orgasm tonight will be hard and long.

Liam whispers something in Harry's ear and with a smirk on his face, Harry grabs Liam's right hand and sucks on each of his fingers, getting them all nice and wet before giving Liam a sloppy kiss on the lips.

Zayn watches the sight intently, completely turned on by his Daddies. The way the two are so hot for each other only makes this situation more exciting for him. It pumps his orgasm up all the more.

Still with soaking wet fingers, Liam holds one of Zayn's legs down with one hand and roughly finger-fucks Zayn's dripping hole relentlessly until the boy is cumming all over himself and that's when Liam finally pulls his fingers out, leaving Zayn sobbing from overwhelming pleasure.

Harry then runs his hands through Zayn's dark hair, shushing the boy softly and soon enough. Liam comes back with a small cup of water and feeds it to Zayn, watching as he eagerly drinks all of the clear liquid down with one gulp.

-that's a good boy, I know you must be dehydrated from all the moaning and crying.

-yes Daddy

-lets get you cleaned up yeah? Do you mind getting something to wipe him up Haz?

Harry nods, giving Liam a kiss on the lips before heading out of the room while Liam gets into bed with Zayn and holds the still sobbing boy in his arms as he shushes and cuddles him sweetly.

-you were such a good boy for us baby, see all you needed was some love and attention

to be continued...........


	37. Webcam Porno

Liam and Harry are currently visiting Harry's Mom after Harry begged Liam to go with him, which leaves Zayn, Niall and Louis in the house all by themselves. Harry and Liam felt bad after promising all of their boys a private day when only Zayn got one so they come up with a interesting idea for Louis and Niall to do together while they're gone.

The two boys have been given specific instructions to entertain themselves in front of a webcam, they can do whatever they want with each other as long as they don't cum, something they're really stressed not to do unless they're in the presence of Harry and Liam.

After leaving Zayn downstairs watching television, Niall and Louis head up to Liam and Harry's room where a special webcam is set up besides the bed that streams live to Liam and Harry. However, the two dominants won't be speaking or interacting with the boys to make things even more exciting, and whatever they do to misbehave, they'll be punished for later.

The room is silent and Louis and Niall know exactly what to do, they start things off slow with simple tongue filled kisses as they wrestle each other on the bed and slide each others clothes off.

Grunts and moans can be heard through the room which the boys make sure they do even louder than normal to make sure they're heard through the web cam.

Only a couple minutes later and with a half eaten slice of cheese pizza in his hand, Zayn knocks on the bedroom door and with no response he decides to open the luckily unlocked door and walk in.

-pizza's here mates, so stop whatever the fuck you're doing or else I'm eating it all

Zayn says blindly, but when he finally notices what's actually going on in front of him, he nearly chokes on his pizza.

-what the fuck! You're having fun without me? You couldn't even ask if I wanted to join?! I just saw you two forty-five minutes ago when I asked you if you wanted pizza or eat what Stella was making and this is what you do while I'm gone?

Louis and Niall look at each other innocently and Niall gets up from the bed, taking the rest of the cheese pizza out of Zayn's hand before eating it and speaking up.

-we're making a live porno for Mummy and Daddy so they can watch it while they're away

Niall says blatantly with a small giggle before hoping back into bed with Louis and kissing the boy on the lips.

The camera is still rolling at this point and Zayn can clearly see what's going on. He can decide right now if he wants to be the one to do this own thing as usual or actually play along for once.

-I'll join, but only if I can get some head

Zayn demands as walks over to the bed, stripping himself as he gets closer to it and is completely naked when he climbs on the bed and gives both Niall and Louis a peck on the lips.

All three of them begin to make out with each other, still butt naked and sexually frustrated. This is the first time they've all had the chance to touch each other at the same time like this and it's incredibly exciting.

They soon forget about the webcam watching them when Zayn is laid on his back while Niall and Louis take turns sucking his cock, a mix of saliva and pre-cum dripping down both of their chins.

Zayn is on cloud nine right now and all he can do is look at the ceiling while he gets pleasured. He doesn't think for a moment to look down until he feels two wet mouths on him and glances his eyes down to his cock to see both Niall and Louis slobbering on the sides of it, sucking and moaning as they lick his tan meaty flesh up together.

The tip of Zayn's uncircumcised length is now pink and flushed and Niall has decided to dip his tongue in the slit, causing Zayn to grip the sheets and moan out the blonde's name which makes Louis jealous.

Not realizing he's causing Niall to stop his actions, Louis ends up hopping on Zayn's cock raw, but only because he's been put on birth control recently after Harry and Liam deciding neither Niall, Louis or Zayn are old enough to get pregnant right now.

Louis can feel his tightness stretch around Zayn's thick girth as he slides himself inch by inch down on Zayn and straddles him by the shoulders.

Niall licks his lips and watches as the scene unfolds in front of him, stroking his cock as leans in down towards Zayn's ass and licks around the entrance while Louis moans turn into screams.

He's bouncing up and down on Zayn happily, yelling out pornographic moans which turns everyone in the room on all the more and soon enough Louis is climaxing from having his prostate stimulated so well and decides to hop off of Zayn's cock before he cums too fast only to be pushed onto Zayn's face by the younger boys strong grip and eaten out mercilessly.

With a pleased look on his face, Niall takes the new place on Zayn's cock and slowly moves up and down, adjusting himself to the ride. Louis is still sitting on Zayn's face, moaning and screaming at the top of his lungs while Zayn transitions from eating him out to kissing Niall on the lips so they can share the taste of Louis ass.

As they all get closer to cumming, Louis turns around to face Niall and tongue kisses him as they both ride a part of Zayn's body and moan in each other's mouths.

Zayn cusses under his breath as he feels himself about to explode inside of Niall and sticks his tongue inside Louis ass, tongue fucking him which quickly makes Louis cum as well.

The only one left to be pushed to the edge is Niall who is still riding Zayn's now limp cock but Zayn eventually stops and brings Niall onto his face to eat the cum out of his dripping hole.

Withering, Niall twerks on Zayn's face as he cums all over Zayn's hair and pulls himself on the side of the bed where Louis is, all three of them completely worn out now.

None of them will be getting up for a while and they can only hope they've pleased Liam and Harry, but they'll find out soon enough.

to be continued............


	38. Fed Up

The limo driver that's picking Harry and Liam up from the airport opens the car door for the couple who happily get in together.

During the entire plane ride back from Harry's mother's house, Harry was touching, rubbing and talking shit to Liam about how he's going to ride his cock the second they get alone. Their pilot who usually flies their private jet had came down with the flu so Harry and Liam decided to take first class for once, which means they couldn't fuck on the plane as usual.

As soon as the limo driver drives off, Harry jumps on Liam's lap and sucks on the special spot that always has Liam's cock rising in seconds.

Moaning, the curly headed man grinds and rubs on his boyfriends cock as he puts love bites on his neck while Liam quickly becomes impatient.

Shortly after Harry takes his lips off of Liam's skin, clothes are roughly being shed by the dominant one in the car and the smell of sex fills the air when Harry spits on Liam's cock before sliding down onto it.

With a loud cuss, Harry throws his head back and rides Liam at a steady pace as he feels his spit slide in and out of his ass from Liam filling him up so well.

Liam has his poker face on, a serious look shown while he looks down at his lap and watches his hard cock slide in and out of Harry while grabbing on the mans curls. It feels indescribable for the both them after having gone for so long without sex since they were visiting Harry's mother. However, being there only intensified their sexual tension all the more and now Harry and Liam are cumming simultaneously from the rough sex they just had.

...................................................

An hour later, the couple finally arrives at their mansion which is discreetly built far off from any main neighborhoods for personal privacy.

Once their limo driver opens the door, the two wobble out of the car hand and hand, happy to be home after spending the weekend at Harry's mother's. It was a peaceful weekend at that, Liam finally opened up to Anne after years of hatred and actually called him Mom which made Harry want to shower Liam with sex and anything else he wants for the time being.

 

After a slightly uncomfortable walk to the front door, Liam goes to unlock and open it, when they are instantly greeted by Niall who has a big smile on his face and Zayn who looks both amused and scared because he knows a punishment is coming soon.

-hey babies

Harry says as he gives both his boys a kiss on the lips while Liam wonders where their other little twink us.

-where's Louis?

Liam asks as Niall jumps into his Daddy's arms before speaking.

-he locked himself in his room again

-masturbating is he?

Zayn shakes his head at Liam's words, not wanting to get Louis into anymore trouble than he's already in while Liam gently puts Niall down and Harry goes upstairs.

-I know he touches himself without permission Zayn, we're not upset about it anymore, it's really just something for us to watch later

-oh

Zayn replies shyly after Liam gives the boy a loving kiss on the forehead before joining Harry upstairs, but when he starts to hear screaming he runs to the sound and stops in his tracks when he sees Harry yelling at their maid who had Louis pinned to the bed. He keeps to himself and watches as the scene unfolds before him, too shocked for words.

-that's it Stella, you're fired! I'm tired of you touching what's mine! How dare you take advantage of Louis like that and I don't give a damn what we've done before, I'm fed up with this shit. You're done, now gather your things and leave please before Liam and I have to use force.

Stella stays silent, nodding her head before heading out the room to gather her own things and leave. The middle aged woman never spoke much anyway, her English being slightly broken.

Louis then gets himself up with Harry's help and is bombarded by hugs and kisses from the worried man. Liam then walks further into the room and hugs Louis tightly as he asks him about what went on.

-what happened here Louis? I swear if she hurt you I'll kill her.

-well.........I was watching porn when Stella asked to clean my room but I told her I was busy and then she told me she could take care of the problem in my pants, but I told her no over and over again and she didn't listen, then the next thing I knew she was on top of me.

Louis says dryly, without any sort of emotion. It's almost as if he's too disgusted right now to react to the situation so he'd rather pretend like it didn't happen and even though Harry and Liam are distraught by what happened, they aren't planning to let Stella become homeless either. They'll take care of her, buy her a decent place to live and give her enough money to live off of for a while, even after she finds another job.

The lady has worked for them for years and knows more secrets about them than anyone. She could easily go to the police and have enough proof to lock Harry and Liam up for the rest of their lives but she would never do that, not with the money she's been paid off with all this time.

to be continued.........


	39. Stay

Later That Night

All five of them are sitting around the table eating some chicken and pasta that Liam whipped up quickly since Stella isn't around anymore. They have to admit, it's going to be a little difficult living without Stella, but it's not like they can hire anyone new. Their lifestyle and past is not something that they want to expose to just anyone. They could get in serious trouble for the things that they've done and that's not worth risking just because they're too lazy to cook and clean most of the time.

Dinner is silent and awkward due to Louis, Zayn and Niall sit there looking guilty and nervous while Liam and Harry sport smiles on their faces. The three youngest aren't exactly sure why they haven't been punished for their previous actions on the web cam but the tension in the room is only making things worse and Louis has finally cracked.

-that's it! I can't take it anymore, I thought we were being punished Daddy?

 

Harry and Liam bust out laughing at Louis desperate plea and continue eating, ignoring Louis question at the moment.

They all continue to eat dinner in silence and Harry clears the table before sitting on Liam's lap where the two stare at the rest of the boys with smirks on their faces.

After noticing Niall looks about ready to cry, Harry finally decides to say something even though he knows Liam enjoys torment a little too much.

-I bet you loves are wondering why Daddy and I haven't had you on your knees yet? Hmm sluts?

Louis, Zayn and Niall stay still at Harry's words, not wanting to move a muscle in fear and excitement of what could be coming next so Harry keeps talking.

-well you three still are going to be punished, you're just going to do something that we seem to have to force you to do, since you don't want to do it on you're own. Daddy and I want you to look to each one of each other and say how you feel about the other, no smart remarks, no satire, just be honest with each other for once.

-what?!

Zayn and Louis say simultaneously, confused about what they're being asked to do, but Niall gets the memo and cheerfully stands up, subsequently looking like the awkward overachiever in a room filled of tired high school students.

-Lou Lou and Zaynie mean the world to me. I've never actually had friends until I met them because no one seemed to like me. Everyone always thought I was weird for the games I play or how I like to watch spongebob all day, but Zaynie and Lou Lou like me just the way I am. I love them so much and I would be lonely without them.

Louis and Zayn look at the blonde with sad eyes, they never knew they had such a big impact on the younger boy and they feel bad for ever being mean to him.

Niall then sits down and bites on his finger nails because no one said anything, little do they know it's because they really don't know how to respond to that.

Feeling bad, Louis decides to speak up next, even though he'd rather have a spanking and rim job instead.

-um I don't really know what to say here but I'll try my best you know. I love how caring Zayn is, how he's always making sure everyone is okay and even though he can be a sore loser sometimes, he's an amazing person and I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. Niall on the other hand, is quite a special gift. I adore how innocent he can be, even though he's not really that innocent at all at least in a sexual sense. Although he always finds a way to brighten someone's day with his beautiful Irish laughter, which is why Niall will always have a special place in my heart. In other news though, Niall is a really good at sucking cock and Zayn can do some incredible things with that tongue of his, that is all.

Louis then shrugs his shoulders at his own words and looks down at the ground because he can feel Liam's eyes glaring at him and it's not a nice feeling.

Breaking the silence, Zayn playfully punches Louis in the arm and get's a punch back but slides his chair a couple inches away from his brother and says exactly how he feels anyway.

-I guess its my turn then......Louis? We've been through a lot of hell together and even though I was very stubborn at first when it came to living with Harry and Liam, I'm really glad we did it. I've never seen you this happy before and I've never been this happy myself. I love how you keep me strong Louis. You always have optimism in the worse of situations and you always know when it's going to be okay. And for Niall, well I love you so much bud, you know that? You see the best in everyone even when they're at their worse and you have so much love in your heart. You'll always be our little princess no matter how old you get and we'll always treat you like one because you deserve the world.

Harry is now rubbing his hand up and down Liam's leg in comfort, it warms his heart to hear the words that are coming out of his Zayn's mouth.

The room is quiet for a moment and Liam decides to speak his mind after holding his tongue for so long.

He clears his throat before speaking.

-Harry and I am so glad that we have all three of you now. It may be a weird back story to tell if we were to explain how we all came together, but I always knew it was for the best. We love you all so much and we want to spend the rest of our lives with you. However, we know it's your choice if you even want to. Harry and I were talking about this while we we're away and have decided to let you boys choose whether you want to stay with us, or leave. It's up to you and whatever you decide, we will support you. If any of the three of you want to go then we will give you enough money to live on your ow nand you'll never have to see or talk to us again, it's your decision.

Louis, Niall and Zayn all look at each other for a moment, taking in consideration for everything Liam said. None of them were expecting this opportunity to come up, but they're pretty sure they all know what they want to say and with a quick glance at each other one last time, they say the words that they're thinking together.

-we're staying

to be continued............


	40. Family

3 years later......

Everyone in the house is in their 20's now, with Niall being the youngest of course.

All the boys are done with school and officially adults now so there's nothing to hide anymore and they can finally live their lives in peace for the moment.

Niall is the first to wake up in the morning, spread out with nothing on but a black lace thong in the large bed that him, Louis, Zayn, Liam and Harry shared last night. However, Harry is the only one not cuddling with him at the moment and with the smell of pancakes in the air he can assume why.

After stretching and taking a piss, Niall walks down to the kitchen and gives his Mummy a kiss on the lips when he sees him standing at the stove looking like a housewife, except completely naked with just a pink apron on that says "world's best cook".

-goodmorning Mummy

-goodmorning princess, how are you feeling?

-good, although I woke up a bit nauseous, but I think it's just because I've been feeling weird lately, a bit different perhaps

-how so love?

-well for instance, right now I'm really horny

Niall blurts out honestly, biting his bottom lip as he stands on the base of his feet and looks at Harry with lust in his eyes.

-would you like Mummy to make it better baby?

-well you're making breakfast, I wouldn't want to.......

-nonsense, get on your knees for Mummy love, you can suck me off while I cook

Excitedly, Niall does as he's told and gets down on his knees in front of Harry in the little bit of space between Harry and the stove.

Niall moans out the name "Mummy" underneath his breath while he gurgles around Harry's cock. Enjoying the leftover taste of cum and strawberry lube from last night. He carefully takes his time sucking like a good boy as he bobs his head up and down the long length and breathes through his nose so that he doesn't gag.

The sounds coming from Harry show how well Niall's doing and one by one, he sucks Harry's balls in his mouth, carefully and gently slurping each one of them up with a smile on his face.

Several minutes go by and Liam comes down to the kitchen sleepily, with nothing on but briefs.

Fucking all four of his boys merely hours ago was nothing to him and he doesn't mind having some more fun even though he might not be able to ejaculate actual cum again for a while.

-well, well, well, what do we have here?

Liam states with a smirk on his face while Niall continues slurping and licking his Mummy's balls and cock, going back and forth from them because they taste so delicious to him.

Liam can't help but stare and want to join in so he bends down behind Harry and spreads the mans ass cheeks open, kitten licking the pink entrance repeatedly which has Harry trembling as he flips over another pancake.

The moaning coming from Niall only excites Liam even more and the next thing he knows he's standing up and taking his cock out of the fly in his briefs before pressing it into Harry slowly, hoping that he's still a bit stretched out from the previous night.

After a couple of seconds Liam bottoms Harry out completely and Niall maneuvers himself behind Liam.

The blonde then pulls his Daddy's briefs down and eats him out from the back. He sticks his tongue in and out of the tight hole as he holds himself back from touching himself because he knows he's not allowed to.

Harry finally turns the stove off and grabs a hold on the oven bar, gripping it for dear life as he gets fucked by Liam who is whispering filthy, nasty things in his ear. He's not even sure he can cum again from last night but ends up reaching a state of euphoria and a place of sensitivity on his prostate where he's whimpering to Liam to pull out before he involuntarily cums again and falls into subs-space.

Roughly, Liam slaps Harry's ass and pulls out, watching as Harry's hole gapes open from the girth of his cock. It looks so fucking good to him so he spits inside and watches as his saliva drips out of Harry's reddened rim all while Niall continuous to slurp up Liam's ass, not planning to stop until he's told to.

The blue eyed boy loves the tastes of ass, he could eat it all day and is happy to be a slut for the four men in his life that he loves more than anything.

Licking his lips, Harry then turns around and gives Liam a passionate kiss while he pulls Niall by his short hair and lifts him up before kissing the blonde as well.

All three of them then make out together for a while before they're interrupted by the sound of Zayn coming into the kitchen with an arm around Louis and hickies all over his neck, smiling devilishly at the sight before speaking.

-did we miss all the fun?

to be continued.........


	41. Double Dong Dildo and Nipple Play

Niall is in the living room, playing fifa shirtless and by himself since everyone else seems to be busy at the moment when Louis comes downstairs bored and wanting to mess around with his Nialler.

Louis sits down next to him with a glass of iced tea in his hand and finds Niall rubbing his nipples every once in a while, in between playing the game.

-Ni, you okay?

Louis says with a small chuckle, laughing every single time Niall touches himself.

-yeah I'm fine, my nipples are just kind of sore and sensitive

-you want me to make them feel better then?

-and how are you going to do that Lou?

Niall asks as he watches Lou take a couple of ice cubes out of his glass before setting it on the floor besides them while he turns the game off.

Louis then takes the ice cubes and rubs them over Niall's pink nipples which erect from the cold ice, causing Niall to shiver and moan. He not sure if he likes the feeling of ice on his nipples or not. It feels thrilling but weird at the same time.

Once the ice melts, Louis sucks on each nipple, taking each one of them in his mouth slowly. He flattens his tongue around the nub and licks it up while he sucks, then switches to the other one. After a while of teasing and stimulation, Niall starts to get hard and his erection is clearly shown in the sweatpants he's wearing.

Louis continues to feast on Niall's nipples and as he sucks harder he tastes something milky in his mouth and realizes it's coming from Niall.

-Ni, I think you're lactating

Louis says as he pulls away and squeezes Niall's right nipple, making a little bit of whitish but clear liquid come out.

-that can't be possible Louis, I'm not breastfeeding

-well that's what most people assume, but you know I read somewhere that some people who have never been pregnant before produce milk due to an over abundance of hormones in their body.

-well maybe I'm pregnant then, I've been off the pill for a while now and everyone in this house likes to dump their cum inside of me so it was only a matter of time.

-well then maybe we should tell the boys

-I'd rather not....

-why Niall, they'd be so happy for you

-I just worry about Mummy, I mean he was so upset when he lost the baby and I always thought he would be the first to get pregnant again, not me.

-Niall I know where you're going with this and he isn't going to regret you being the first one to bring a baby into our relationship. He'll be excited I promise!

-you sure Lou?

-I'm sure

Louis then gives Niall a kiss on the lips and flicks his sensitive nipple with his finger, getting a much needed laugh out of the blonde when he gets an idea in his head.

-follow me Ni

-uh okay

Niall walks with Louis upstairs and they end up in the playroom, a place that they've been in a lot over the last three years and are allowed to come in whenever they want.

Louis presses the red button that exposes everything and waits for the shelves to come out before running to one of the corners of the room and grabbing a long hot pink, double dong dildo and some lube.

-Niall get on the bed, take off those sweatpants and lay on all fours for me

The blonde does just that while Louis walks over to the bed himself and sets the items down, stripping himself of the panties and oversized sweater that he's wearing.

Niall has a feeling where this is going so he opens the cap on the lube and squirts an abundance amount on both ends of the dildo so that it's now dripping.

-Lou, it's so big I can't wait to put it in

-well go ahead and put your half in Ni, someone's got to go first

Niall licks his lips at Louis words and reaches his arm down his back towards his bum to rub his fingers around his sensitive rim with one hand while he slides the end of the pink double dong dildo inside of himself with the other hand. Taking a deep breath, he inhales as he pushes as much of the toy inside him as he can and exhales when his ass tightens around it.

-oh Lou it feels so good, hurry up and join me

Louis moans at Niall's state of pleasure and squirts some lube on his hole before sliding the other side of the dildo inside himself.

The two boys then fuck each other together, the toy sliding in and out of one another while their asses slam together every time they thrust towards each other.

Louis starts to jack himself off and Niall does the same, both of them coming closer and closer to their climax and soon enough, they're jizzing all over the sheets underneath them, breathing heavily and whining while they continue slamming the dildo inside each other with their bums, pushing each other to the edge.

Niall is the first to stop after his prostate becoming slightly sensitive and reaches behind himself to pull the toy out. Once Niall is done, Louis does the same before throwing the fake cock on the floor and climbing ontop of Niall, giving the blonde quick pecks all over his face.

-I fucking love you Nialler

to be continued.........


	42. Bad Day To Bottom

Niall is upstairs in the main part of the house, searching for Zayn after everyone else being worried their boyfriend who has been missing all day. Little do they know, Zayn has locked himself in the art room Harry and Liam designed for him and decided to not tell anyone he was in there.

After a while, Zayn walks out of the room to go to the loo and sees Niall pouting in the middle of the hallway with sad eyes. He notices his favorite blonde always finds a way to look cute no matter what the situation and it makes his heart flutter for the Irish boy.

-hey love, everything alright?

-Daddy wants to know where you want to go for dinner?

-oh I don't know, any place is fine I guess I'm not really that picky

Zayn shrugs while Niall takes him by the hand as they walk downstairs and into the kitchen together where Liam, Harry and Louis are all sitting around the table, Louis in Harry's lap.

The Bradford boy notices the tension in the room and sits down next to Liam, giving the man a kiss on the lips before pulling out a chair for him and Niall.

-I'm here now, so why is dinner suddenly such a pressed issue? I was in the middle of painting something and I kind of have to go to the loo.

Liam chuckles and rubs Zayn's back, noticing how pressed he looks.

-well excuse us for missing you, I know I told you that room was all yours to do whatever you want with, but that doesn't mean you can ignore us either baby.

-okay....well I'm kind of hungry how. How about I cook dinner for once?

-Zayn? You out of all people want to cook dinner?

-don't make fun of me, is me wanting to cook so weird?

-well as many years as we've lived together, you have never once not touched a stove

-I know but I've been reading and watching some shows so I want to try it

Harry looks down at Louis playfully as he tries to hold in his laughter, not really knowing what will come out of Zayn's cooking.

An Hour Later

Everyone sits around the table looking at their plates hesitantly. The food doesn't look very appetizing at all but they're not going to be rude and hurt their baby's feelings either.

-I'll fucking do it!

Louis yells out teasingly, volunteering himself to be the first one to try the food as if he's being drawn as a contestant for the hunger games.

He then picks up the knife and fork next to his plate, cutting into the mystery meat that's covered in a weird looking mushroom sauce before taking a bite, chewing the food before speaking.

-it's good beef Zee

-it's chicken babe......

-then why is it light pink on the inside?

Harry then panics and looks down at Louis plate to see blood running in the food.

-shit Louis spit it out, spit it out!

Louis whimpers and spits out the little bit of meat that was left since he already ate most of it to be polite.

-I already chewed it, am I going to die from salmonella poisoning?

Louis asks, looking at Liam now.

-no I'm sure you'll be fine baby because you didn't eat that much of it, right Haz?

Harry gives Liam a worried look as he shakes his head and only seconds later, Louis is rushing to the bathroom while Harry follows and sees that Louis is throwing up in the toilet so he tries not to look since the sight of vomit makes him sick.

-are you feeling a little bit better now babe?

-yeah I'll be out in a minute, I just have to rinse my mouth out first

-of course, I'll give you some space and be in the bedroom with the boys when you're done, we're going to order in some Chinese food

-okay, get me some egg drop soup and some egg rolls?

Harry nods with a sweet smile and walks out of the bathroom while Louis gets up off his knees to go to the sink and feels his stomach hurting again so he ends up rushing back to the toilet, but pulls down his pants and sits on it this time with a bad stomach ache

Several minutes and Zayn knocks on the bathroom door, very concerned about Louis.

-Lou is everything alright, Daddy said you were okay but it's been a while?

Louis sighs and cleans himself up, washing his hands and rinsing his mouth out before opening the door.

-yeah I'm fine Zayn, it's just a really bad day to bottom

Louis says with flush cheeks, knowing that's their code word for "nobody is getting near this asshole tonight".

-I'm so sorry babe, I knew I should've checked the temperature on the chicken before I served it.

-it's whatever, there's nothing you can do about it now, I already ate it

-well I could get you something to help sooth your stomach, some ginger tea?

-no that's okay, but do you maybe think there's a pregnancy test somewhere around the house?

-a what?! What the fuck Lou?

-keep it down, would you? I don't want anyone to know

Louis says softly as he grits his teeth and pulls Zayn further into the bathroom by his shirt.

-Zayn, I think it's more than just food poisoning, if it's even that, but I don't want to tell anyone because Niall thinks he might be pregnant too and I don't want to steal the spotlight away from him.

-I just want to know why you two think it's fucking okay to keep those kind of secrets, I deserve to know something like that Lou, don't you think?

-I'm going to tell them soon, but I just want to make sure Niall doesn't think I did this on purpose just to hurt him

-if you want my fucking opinion, both of you need to stop being pussies and just take a bloody test, go to a doctor or something instead of bitching and moaning about it, it's pissing me off

-or you could get me a test?

Louis says with a cheeky grin, looking at Zayn with puppy eyes while Zayn huffs at him.

to be continued..........


	43. Positive Pregnancy Tests?

a/n-there's no cameras in the house they live in now

..........................................

Harry and Liam have gone out for the day, leaving just Niall, Louis and Zayn alone in the house to do whatever they want to themselves or each other.

Niall is currently watching television in the master bedroom that all five of them sleep in most nights when Louis walks in holding a package he secretly ordered from amazon with Harry's credit card. The box contains six pregnancy tests, three for him and three for Niall.

Louis knows Niall isn't that excited about the possibility of being pregnant, which is why he avoided the topic for so long, but Louis is beaming inside. He wants a baby so badly and is even more pumped about the thought of going through this pregnancy together with his Niall.

-hey princess

-Lou I don't think that works if we're both princesses, at least that's what Daddy always tells me

Niall says bluntly as he watches Spongebob. Something that never gets too old for the blonde, even though he's twenty now.

-oh okay well do mind if I talk to you about something Niall?

Niall stay silent but Louis continues talking anyway and lays down on the bed next to Niall, cuddling with his boyfriend.

-so tell me, how would you feel about the possibility of the both of us being pregnant at the same time?

-what are you trying to say Lou?

-Niall, you know I would never do anything to hurt you right? Or do anything that would make Harry and Liam stop treating you like their most special princess.

-you're interrupting my show, just tell me what you wanted to say?

-well......remember how we sort of came to the conclusion that you could possibly be pregnant?

-I really don't to talk about that, it makes me uncomfortable as fuck

-what if I told you that you could have someone to go through this together with, someone who'll understand when you're in discomfort, or really hungry for no reason and leaking out of strange places.

-I'm trying to watch Spongebob here Lou, it's the campfire song episode

-Niall, could you just look at me for two seconds? I'm being serious here.

-no

Niall says quietly as he continues to watch television but Louis ends up distracting him with a kiss, making Niall blush and give all of his attention to his boyfriend.

-what is it Lou?

-well I think I might be pregnant too

Niall wants to hide how he feels but can't help but smile at the thought of him and Louis both having babies together, it would make everyone feel like even more of a family.

-I'm so happy for you, but do you really think I'm pregnant too?

-let's find out

Louis says cheerfully as he tears open the box in front of him

Twenty Minutes Later

Louis lays the six pregnancy tests on the bed, reading each one carefully while he holds Niall's hand and reads the test results out loud.

-one.....two......three......four positive tests and two negative ones

-it was yours that were all positive Lou, I don't think I'm pregnant

-well you still might be Niall, one of them is still positive

-it could be defective

-I really don't think so

Niall says as he shakes his head and hugs Louis tightly, assuring him that everything's okay.

-babe, I'm fine with you being pregnant by yourself, I don't mind I promise

Louis nods and squeals in excitement, giving Niall a kiss on the lips as he jumps up and down while Niall stares at Louis weirdly, wanting him to calm down a bit but starts to feel bad when he thinks about the reasons why Louis might be so excited.

-how long have you wanted to get pregnant Lou?

-that doesn't matter now, it's finally happening now but I want to wait to tell the boys all together if you don't mind, so please don't say anything yet?

-yeah.....okay

Niall says dryly, disposing all of the tests on the bed back into the half ripped amazon box and putting them underneath the bed with no emotion.

Zayn then walks into the bedroom, eyeing his boyfriends weirdly so Louis squeezes Niall's hand, silently reassuring him that he'll do all the talking but Zayn is already one step ahead of them both.

-what'd you'd two do?

-nothing

-then why are you acting so weird?

-we're not acting weird, why are you in here?

-I left my phone in here and I'm expecting a call about a job interview soon. Why are you two in here?

-we were taking a nap

Zayn then narrows his eyes, looking at the nervous looks on Louis and Niall's face

-you two are the worst fucking liars in the world, you know that? I would of at least believed it if you two told me you two were fucking or something.

Louis bites his bottom lip at Zayn's words, knowing he is a bad liar and Zayn isn't going to shut up about this so he decides to change the subject to something he knows Zayn won't be able to pass up on.

-you want us to give you a blowjob?

Zayn then thinks for a minute, staring down both of his boyfriends and ends up shrugging his shoulders and pulling down his pant zipper, motioning his hands for both Louis and Niall to get down in front of him. They both do as their told and get on their knees, looking up at Zayn innocently before wrapping their lips on the sides of Zayn's cock and running their tongues from the base of Zayn's balls all the way to the slit at the top of his dick.

Zayn moans and rolls his head back as he licks his lips, enjoying the feeling of getting his cock wet by two pretty boys while Niall and Louis continue to suck, taking turns deepthroating Zayn who roughly grabs both twinks by the hair with each of his hands and forces them down on his length, making both boys eyes water.

Zayn starts to get closer to his orgasm and moans out one last time before pulling Louis and Niall away from his cock who now have watery red eyes and spit dripping down both of their chins.

Everyone in the room is silent at the moment, but Niall and Louis then start to kiss each other, swapping the spit from both of their mouths while Zayn watches intently.

Zayn then sucks on his index finger and slides it down the back of his pants and pass his rim, watching Louis and Niall make out while he fingers himself and eventually the two boys pull apart and Niall goes to grab Zayn's cock again only for his hand to be slapped away by Zayn.

-you don't want to cum love?

Zayn shakes his head at Niall's words with a smirk, putting his cock back in his pants before speaking.

-Daddy H told me he was going to tie us up when they got back home, I don't want to not be able to cum for them.

to be continued.........


	44. Pillow Talk

It's not much longer after Zayn says those words that the three boys hear Harry and Liam coming upstairs.

-loves, we're home!

Liam shouts from down the hall as Louis, Zayn and Niall all rush to fix their hair and clothes to make it look as if they weren't doing anything.

Soon enough, Harry and Liam both come into the room, Harry's bottom lip looking like it almost got bitten off, while Liam has hickies all over his neck and looks excited as ever to speak to his three boys.

-I want all of you cunts in the playroom and naked by the time I count to ten. You're not in any trouble, Daddy and I just want to fuck you.

Without another word said, all five of them are headed towards the playroom down the hall. It's a usual thing for them now and everyone knows what to do once they get in the room.

Liam then quickly unlocks the door and immediately, everyone is stripping of their clothes and preparing for what's about to happen next.

Louis and Niall stare at each other as they get undressed, still thinking about the make out session they had a couple minutes ago and once they've gotten completely naked, they connect their lips together again and collide onto the bed behind them. 

Zayn stands there looking awkward as he stares at Louis and Niall kissing each other and rubs his still hard and flushed cock while Harry presses the red button on the wall, exposing all the toys which Liam is now picking from.

-Zayn, don't hesitate to join them. Daddy and I would love to watch.

Harry says with a smile, winking at Zayn as he picks some lube from the shelf before placing it on the bed, while Liam picks up several feet of red rope.

Zayn's gotten too use to being the Dom when Liam and Harry are gone and almost feels weird about being a sub at the moment, but the glares he notices from the corner of his eyes that's coming from Liam puts him right back in his place.

He then walks over to the bed, fully naked and slaps Louis on the ass as he joins the make out fest.

All three of them are now kissing and rubbing on each other in the bed, Liam and Harry watching as they stroke their own cocks and kiss each other as well.

It doesn't take long for Niall to start whimpering as he gets on his hands and knees and puts his ass up in the air, signaling that he wants to get fucked right now.

Although the blonde will always be the submissive type, he doesn't mind being a power bottom once in a while. Demanding what he wants when he wants it.

-fuck me!

Niall yells out, his mouth still connected to Louis and Zayn's as the other two sit up and pepper kisses all over Niall's face and neck.

Liam chuckles at Niall's impatience as he untwines the rope in his hand while Harry walks over to the bed and gives his boys some much needed attention.

-you three aren't getting fucked just yet, Louis I want you to lay on your back where you belong and play with yourself for me. I want three fingers inside you........

-three fingers Daddy?

Louis asks with innocence.

-yes you fucking heard me, you need to obey Daddy without question! Now Zayn and Niall? I want you both to crawl to the edge of the bed towards me and suck on my cock together. Keep your fucking eyes on me at all times, remember that!

Harrys says dominantly, leaving everyone in the room a bit more turned on at the moment.

Zayn and Niall do as they're told and crawl over to Harry on their knees, their eyes looking completely innocent while they begin to suck on Harry's cock together.

Harry enjoys being taken care of by his boys, but feels as if though Louis isn't fingering himself well enough so he slaps the boys hand away and does it himself, scissoring the Louis hole at a fast pace now which makes the the twink squirm and scream out the name "Daddy".

Between fingering Louis and the feeling of having two wet mouths slobbering all over his length, Harry wants to cum down Zayn and Niall's throat, but Liam knows him all too well and quickly says something about it.

-babe, that's enough! You have three boys to fuck and you need to last longer than five minutes!

-would you fucking relax Liam, we've gangbanged bigger groups of boys then this before. I know what I'm doing, but if you insist, I'll stop.

Harry says confidently, breathing heavily as he grabs Zayn and Niall's hair and pulls his cock away from their reach.

He then backs away for a moment, letting Liam take care of what he needs to do and one by one by one, Liam hogties Zayn, Louis and Niall, putting them all on their hands and knees on the bed side by side, but tied with one endless amount of rope, making them all connected to each other and unable to move without force.

Liam then squeezes the bottle of lube Harry brought over to the bed, dropping a generous amount on Zayn's entrance which drips slightly inside Zayn's he, making Liam lick his lips at the sight.

Meanwhile, Harry grabs Louis and Niall's panties from the piles of clothes on the floor and stuffs both boys panties in their own mouths, letting them taste the precum from their clothing.

Zayn then looks at Harry with flushed cheeks, knowing he doesn't wear panties so he can't be gagged with them but Harry has other plans and states them as he stares into Zayn's eyes.

-you may not wear panties Zayn, but I've decided I want to hear you scream from being fucked so hard. Maybe Louis and Niall will get off even faster from the sounds. Hmm?

Zayn whimpers at Harry's words while he gets spanked by Liam who is now sliding himself into Zayn slowly, making sure to give the boy ample down to adjust himself around the big meaty flesh.

-we don't need condoms do we Haz?

Liam asks as he bottoms Zayn out completely.

-you can do whatever the fuck you want, but you better pull out when you feel close  to cumming Liam, they're way too young to get pregnant right now.

Liam nods his head as he gets kissed on the lips by Harry, the room now completely quiet after what Harry said, but is soon filled with loud moans from Zayn and muffled whines from Louis and Niall when Harry and Liam begin to fuck him.

Liam's cock is still deep inside Zayn while Harry fucks Louis and sticks four fingers into Niall, the blonde almost loose enough to get fisted from being fucked all the time and more than anyone else.

One after one, Harry and Liam dip themselves in and out out of Zayn, Louis and Niall's lube slicked holes, the two of them taking turns fucking into their boys in a side by side line, moving from one twink to the next.

Louis is drooling all over the pink panties in his mouth, feeling like he could explode any second while Zayn is blissed out from being fucked and Niall is wanting to be fucked harder.

The playroom is filled with skin slapping and moans along with Liam talking filth in a sternly loud voice, telling his boys how well their tight little asses take such big cock.

Between that and the promised sounds of Zayn screaming from being fucked so thoroughly that there's hand grip prints on his thighs, Louis and Niall are cumming untouched, but Zayn can't seem to get off so Harry quickly pulls out of Niall who he just finished off and whispers into Liam's ear.

-baby go tease the other two, I want to finish Zayn off myself

Liam smiles at those words and gives Harry a tongue filled kiss on the lips while pulling on the mans curls, before sliding himself inside of Louis this time since it's been a good one minute since he's had a cock inside of him.

Harry then forcefully shoves his cock down Zayn's throat and grabs the boy by the back of the neck, making Zayn gag and moan as cock slides in and out of the teens mouth.

It takes less than two minutes for Zayn to cum harder than he has in a long time, purely from the sensation of being brutally throat fucked by Harry who is smiling at the sight of cum now dripping down the sides of Zayn's pink lips.

Zayn then slides his mouth off of Harry with a loud pop, making Harry moan while Liam pulls out of Louis, only seconds after cumming deep inside of him even though Harry specifically told him not to.

-I think someone's going to end up pregnant aren't they?

Liam says with a smirk, leaving Louis pale in the face since he still has something to get off his chest and Harry looking pissed as ever.

to be continued..........


	45. Can We Try For A Baby?

Several Days Later

It's late at night and everyone is getting ready for bed, Niall is already under the covers fast asleep and Harry and Liam have just got out of the shower together while Zayn undresses himself and Louis stands in the middle of the room biting his nails nervously, a habit he picked up from Niall.

-I'm pregnant

Louis blurts out, catching everyone in the room off guard. He was trying to wait for the perfect time to tell everyone, but it just never came and he simply just couldn't wait any longer.

Harry and Liam, being the only ones who didn't know stand there speechless, Liam overwhelmed with joy and Harry angry as can be and the first one to say something.

-Louis no, please tell me you just think you are and that you don't know for sure

-I took three tests and they all came out positive.........aren't you happy for me Daddy?

-of course I'm happy for you Louis,  but we just should've been more fucking careful! You're only twenty-one and years old and we aren't even sure which one of us is father!

Harry shouts, while Liam immediately pulls Harry into his embrace, trying to calm his screaming boyfriend down.

-Harry stop it, the baby is either you or I's I'm sure, since Zayn hardly cums inside anyone and Niall doesn't top so I'm sure we can get a simple paternity test from there.

Harry groans and pushes Liam away from him, even more upset now that Liam isn't on the same page on this with him.

-Louis look at me! You're not ready to have a fucking baby, it's going to change your body and life forever, do you understand!

Louis bites his nails some more, looking at Harry with frightened eyes, but feels the need to defend himself from Harry's bias opinions.

-but I think I can take on the challenge Daddy and I'll have all of you to help me through it

Harry shakes his head at Louis words and he runs his fingers through his long hair in frustration, sighing disappointingly before storming out of the bedroom, leaving Louis and Zayn to look at Liam for the next step in all this.

-I'm going to go and talk to him, alright? Why don't you two boys get in the bed with Niall who is apparently a much deeper sleeper than I thought. You can put on a movie and Daddy and I will come join in a little bit, alright?

-yes Daddy

Zayn answers sadly as he holds Louis who is standing there in tears, unable to speak.

 

Liam then leaves the room, following the sound of sniffles and finds Harry downstairs in the kitchen making himself a cup of tea to calm his nerves.

He walks over to his boyfriend and wipes Harry's tears away as he kisses him sweetly on the cheek.

 

-Hazza it's going to be okay, I know you wanted to get pregnant again but we still have plenty of time to try. You just turned twenty-six a few weeks ago and your body is still more than capable of carrying a healthy baby.

Harry stays silent for a moment, taking in everything Liam just said before speaking in a very calm tone.

-can we try for a baby right now?

-well why don't we go back to bed with the boys and see if th-

Harry cuts Liam off with a kiss before speaking.

-I want to make love, just the two of us. We never get to do that anymore.

-because Harry, it's not "just the two of us" anymore.........we decided three years ago to get in a relationship with Louis, Zayn and Niall. They're not our fuck toys anymore Harry, we can't just disregard their feelings because you're upset. It's not fair to them and I know you love them too much to hurt them.

Harry whimpers at those words and sits Liam down at the kitchen table as he rubs his ass on Liam's crotch, kissing the side of Liam's neck which has the man giving into him.

-okay Haz but we have to be very quick, I don't want the boys getting jealous

Harry answers Liam with another kiss and hurries to slide Liam's cock out of his boxers before pulling down his own, the only thing him and Harry are wearing at the moment.

He then connects his lips with Liam's again as he hops on the mans lap and spits on his cock before sliding down on it slowly. He can feel the slight burn from being stretched with only saliva as lube, but the pain is soon replaced with pleasure as he bounces himself up and down on Liam's cock.

-get me pregnant Daddy

Harry moans out as he rides Liam at a faster pace, holding onto his boyfriend's shoulders while his ass grips and clenches on Liam's big uncircumcised cock.

Liam's head rolls back in pleasure from Harry's tight ass and he ends up tightly gripping Harry's waist and fucking him aggressively, trying his hardest not to moan from being so close to his orgasm.

He knows he doesn't fuck Harry as much as the other boys so Harry's ass is usually the tightest and extra special to fuck whenever he does get the chance to do so.

It doesn't take long for Liam to shoot his load up Harry's ass and the pleased look on Harry's face says it all as he hops off of Liam's cock, cum now dripping down his left leg and onto the floor.

-I hope we get pregnant baby

And that's the last thing Harry said before kissing Liam on the lips and walking back upstairs with his boxers around his ankles, leaving Liam feeling slightly used and annoyed since he now has to clean up the puddle of cum on the kitchen floor.

to be continued..........


	46. Spell My Name Spell My Name If No One Is Around You.......

Things have been going surprisingly well since Louis told everyone he was pregnant. Harry still is holding grudge over the situation, but has been a lot nicer to Louis lately and even offered to take him to the Doctor, where he found out that Louis is in fact three months pregnant.

Zayn is currently washing sheets in the laundry room when Louis walks in shirtless, wearing a pleather skirt and fishnet stockings, no shoes. He then closes the door behind him, looking at Zayn seductively.

-what are you doing Daddy?

Louis asks with a smirk on his face. Ever since Zayn's voice deepened when he fully finished puberty and his beard grew in, he's been getting called Daddy a lot lately, but just mainly by Niall. Zayn has been trying to get Louis to call him Daddy too, but Louis only does it so very often, like when he wants Zayn to do something for him.

-well Lou, I'm washing the cum filled sheets from last night when you especially came hard all over them and since Stella is gone, we all have to pick up the slack around here

-well I'm glad she's gone, I always found her a bit creepy anyway. Always lurking around the house, listening to us getting fucked and I'm still grossed out about her coming onto me.

-I don't care Louis, she did our laundry and made us amazing food. She was like the Mum we never had.

Louis snorts at Zayn's words and kisses him on the lips.

-so are you coming back to bed soon, the boys and I miss you and your cuddles

-Louis we've been cuddling all day, I need my space sometimes you know

Louis feels slightly offended by Zayn's words and begins to walk away with a pout, only to be pulled back by a now guilty Zayn.

-baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that

-no I think you meant it very well Zayn, you want your space so I'll give it to you

-boobear wait! Come back here, I said I was sorry

Zayn then spins Louis around and lifts him up on top of the washing machine, kissing him on the lips as he spreads the blue eyed boy's legs open and rubs their crotches up against each other, only for Louis to pull away from him when he feels something strange in Zayn's mouth.

-Zayn, did you get your tongue pierced?

-no

Zayn says nervously as he closes his mouth and backs away.

-you did, didn't you?

-yeah I did, but I wanted to wait until it healed a little bit before I told anyone. I've actually had it for a couple days now.

-well that explains why you haven't tongue kissed anyone lately. What, did you think Daddy would make you take it out?

-maybe?

-well I think it's hot, so come back here and kiss me again.

Zayn chuckles to himself and kisses Louis again, the younger boy still sitting on top of the closed washer machine but Zayn then leans behind Louis and turns it on, making the machine vibrate which has Louis moaning.

-that feels weirdly good

Louis says breathlessly, while Zayn lifts up his skirt and slides his stockings down, exposing the twinks pretty entrance that clenches open and close when Zayn breaths on it.

-I'm going to spell my name in your asshole baby

Louis whimpers at those words and let's Zayn jerk his legs wide open as he begins to devour Louis hole, licking and flicking his tongue on it causing Louis to moan and and grab Zayn's hair.

Confidently, Zayn then starts to move his tongue around, spelling his name in Louis ass, getting it nice and wet before sliding two fingers in slowly.

Zayn can feel his hair being pulled harder so he brings his fingers deeper inside Louis and curves them to try and aim for Louis prostate and successfully hits it when Louis screams in joy and starts to stroke his cock with his free hand, causing him to cum all over himself instantly.

Louis then blinks his eyes open and closed, slowly coming down from his high while Zayn gives him several kisses on the lips as he carefully helps him off the washer machine.

-Zayn look what you did, now I've got cum all over my pretty skirt!

Louis says with a playful pout, causing Zayn to laugh and pull Louis skirt off before sticking it in the washer machine with the other cum soaked items.

-I'll wash them okay, now why don't you go back into the room explain to Daddy why you're walking in with a leaking cock and no skirt on. I'm almost sure you'll get a spanking out of it and I'd love to watch.

Louis blushes at Zayn's words and gives him a kiss on the lips before strutting out of the laundry room, leaving Zayn alone with a big problem in his pants.

 

to be continued..............


	47. Change Of Heart

A Month Later

Zayn has got a job working at a bookstore, it's not much money but it keeps him busy and has him feeling entitled to something that he's actually earning and doing by himself for once. Louis is now four months pregnant with a small baby bump starting to really become noticeable underneath his clothing.

Everyone is pretty excited for the baby now, except for Harry of course. He's having a hard time coming to terms with Louis bringing a new edition into the family, but he's changing slowly.

Currently, Niall is brushing his teeth in his own bathroom when Liam walks into the room and decides to pull Niall's panties down and spreads his ass cheeks open. Liam keeps his hands spread wide as he looks at the sight and rubs Niall's hole teasingly with one finger before spitting on it walking out, leaving Niall red in the face but not too phased out by it. He continues brushing his teeth with his panties down at his ankles as if nothing happened.

Once Liam leaves, he walks into the master bedroom where he finds Harry holding a pregnancy test in his hand

-what are you doing babe?

Liam asks as he walks close to Harry and gives his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

-waiting for the results

-Harry, you've been taking pregnancy tests since you first asked me to impregnate you. When are you going to give it a rest and let the your body do what it needs to do in order for you to get pregnant?

-but I can't wait and I know this test will come up positive Liam, I just know it

Liam feels bad for Harry and stands with him as they await the results and just a few seconds later, the word negative starts to come up on the tiny screen making Harry's heart sink in his chest.

Liam them takes the test out of Harry's hand and places it down on the bed before grabbing a now crying Harry and holding him tightly in his arms as he tries to calm his crying boyfriend down.

-baby please don't stress yourself over this, I know you want a baby but it'll be okay, we have Louis to take care of right now and he needs us all to be supportive of him

-I could really give a fuck about Louis right now, to be fucking honest with you

Harry says angrily as he pushes himself away from Liam with tears still forming in his eyes.

-baby? Harry look at me, I know it's hard for you to accept that our little girl is gone, but you need to suck it up. It's wrong for you to be angry with Louis over something you most likely caused.

-I guess you're right.......it's not fair to him is it now?

-no it's not love

-alright I'll try and think about it that way, just keep reminding me that Louis is carrying our baby okay?

-I will, now why don't you go talk to him. I think Louis is downstairs with Zayn watching something on the telly.

Harry and Liam then walk downstairs and into the living room where they find Louis sitting down on the couch, rubbing his pregnant belly with Zayn asleep in his lap.

Harry is the first to join them and gives Louis a kiss on the lips as he sits down next to him while Liam picks Zayn up in his arms and carries him upstairs to bed.

-hey princess, how are you and the baby feeling?

Harry asks sweetly.

-good, I've been feeling the baby move around at times

-that's nice love, have you decided on how you want to decorate the baby's nursery? We have plenty of empty rooms in the mansion and you can pick any one of them and design it however you like, Daddy and I will pay for everything of course.

-yeah I've actually been looking at stuff online and buying a few things with you're credit card

Louis says with a slight blush, even though Harry's known about Louis using his credit card to buy things without his permission for years now, but doesn't say anything about it because Louis deserves to be spoiled after all the years he was neglected.

-well if you see some more things you like, don't be afraid to buy it. I want you and the baby to have everything you want.

Louis then turns his attention away from the television and gives Harry a kiss, catching the man off guard.

-Daddy, you don't have to be so nice to me. I know it's hard seeing me pregnant after you lost blueberry and I don't blame you for wanting to keep your distance from me.

-but it's not fair to you Louis and I'm not going to do that to you anymore, it's wrong. I'm happy for this baby just as much as you are and I'm going to start showing it. I love you Louis.

-I love you too Daddy

Louis says with a smile as Harry leans down to give Louis stomach a kiss, making Louis smile even harder now.

to be continued...................


	48. Painfully Hard

-Mummy, Daddy, where's Lou and Zaynie? I can't find them anywhere?

Niall asks sleepily as he walks into the master bedroom where Liam and Harry are cuddling naked in the bed together with covers over them, Niall having just took a nap on a sofa downstairs.

Liam then turns the volume down on the television in front of them while Harry answers the blonde.

-Louis wanted to do a bit of shopping for the baby and insisted he wanted to do it himself and Zayn is at work, is there something you need baby boy?

-I'm horny Mummy

-well, Daddy and I can fix that for you if you'd like princess?

-please, I woke up from my nap with my cock painfully hard and nobody to cuddle me

Liam coos at Niall's words and helps the boy into bed with them, then sucking on the side of his neck while Harry undresses him.

Niall moans at the touch and closes his eyes as his Daddies manhandle him and get him so hard that his cock is now throbbing and his ass is moist, just ready to be fucked by two big cocks.

Harry then adjusts Niall so that the boy is laid on his back on top of him, both of them laid down in missionary position while Liam crawls on top of them with a bottle of lube in his hand as he whispers in Niall's ear.

-you want Mummy and Daddy to fuck you princess? Hmm? Are you going to be a good boy and take both of our cocks deep inside that pretty pussy?

Niall whimpers in response and spreads his legs open wide for his Daddies while Liam squirts a few ounces of lube all over Niall's entrance and his and Harry's cock.

Liam doesn't waste anymore time messing around and eagerly pushes himself into Niall, cussing under his breath when he realizes he forgot something important.

-oh I forgot the condoms love, hold on

-it's fine Daddy, you can pull out. If I get pregnant, then oh well.

Harry shrugs and Liam smiles at the thought of having multiple boyfriends in the house pregnant as he gently slides himself into the twenty year old boy, stopping for a moment so Harry can slide his cock in Niall as well and soon enough both of them are thrusting into Niall, filling him up completely.

Harry is absolutely speechless at how tight Niall is, it seems that no matter how many times he fucks the Irish boy, his ass is just as tight as when he took his virginity years ago before Niall's balls even dropped.

Between that and the sensation of his cock rubbing up against Liam's while they're both inside Niall's ass has him unable to do anything but kiss the back of Niall's neck and hold the boy's legs open as him and Liam fuck Niall  hard.

Niall screams out in pleasure and leans his head to the side to kiss Harry as he continues to get fucked. He feels the orgasm building up inside of him and feels like he wants to explode, but he's waiting for that special moment when his Daddy's order him to. Something that always seems to send him off the edge, but Harry and Liam continue fucking him at a fast pace and it seems as though they're never going to say something so Niall takes matters into his own hands, demanding for an orgasm in the most pleading way.

-Daddy please! Let me cum! I've been a good boy! Please!

Niall shouts out with teary eyes as his Daddies continue to abuse his prostate, his breathing starts to get heavy as tears fall down his pretty pink cheeks and he finds himself not able to hold his orgasm anymore and just as he's about to ejaculate all over himself, Liam leans down to his ear, telling him to "fucking cum for Daddy now!" and Niall's vision gets cloudy as  he he lets everything go and shoots his load all over himself and his Daddies.

The tightness from Niall clenching himself around Harry and Liam have them so overwhelmed that they end up cumming deep inside of the boy almost instantly and Niall ends up biting his lip at the warm feeling inside his asshole.

Liam pulls out first, Harry following his lead while Liam stares at Niall's hole in awe and watches as it gapes open and closed. The blonde's ass is stretched out to the size of a fist with cum dripping out of it. It's a beautiful sight to see and Liam quickly gets up and fetches for his phone to take a picture so he can send it to Louis and Zayn and have them rush home to get fucked as well.

to be continued................


	49. Built Up Tension

One Month Later

-hey Lou, can I talk to you for a moment?

Zayn asks as he walks into the bathroom where Louis is taking a shower by himself.

Zayn then pulls the shower curtain back and watches as Louis spreads his ass cheeks open against the water and lets the pressure from the shower head wash his frequently lube and cum filled asshole.

-what are you doing Zayn? I thought you had to leave for work?

Louis says casually as he grabs some shampoo from the shower ledge and pours some in his palm before scrubbing it in his hair gently.

-I decided to go in late today, but right now I just want to talk to you alone while everyone is still downstairs eating breakfast

-what is it Zee, I'm trying to get my ass clean here so you can keep licking it. The fuck are ya proposing to me or something?

-no.......

-then what?

-I just wanted to buy you something without Daddy's money, but with money I earned from working at the bookstore. I know it's just one of the many things you'll need for the baby, but it's one of the first things you'll use when you take him or her home from the hospital.

-okay Zayn just go get whatever the fuck you're talking about while I finish washing up and then we can talk, okay?

Zayn listens to what Louis says, walking out of the bathroom with his head down while he goes into his art room and grabs a big box with a bow on top and a cars glued to it. Zayn designed it himself and he feels even prouder to give it to Louis because of it.

He then walks back to the bathroom where Louis has a towel wrapped around his waist and is now brushing his teeth and rinsing the toothpaste out of his mouth when Zayn sets the box down on the bathroom floor and looks at Louis with an anxious look on his face.

-Louis? Babe could you turn around and talk to me for like two seconds?

Louis finishes spitting the water out of his mouth and turns around to look at the present, smiling when he sees how it's decorated and guesses it's for the baby.

-oh Zayn, you didn't have to do this. What is it a car seat? Is that what you mean't when you said it'll be one of the first things I use?

Louis says with teary eyes as he gives Zayn a big hug and a kiss.

-I know I didn't have to but I wanted to and yes it's a car seat, one of the safest ones on the market. Only the best for our baby.

-you know Zee, I never thought we would be where we are now. Living in an incredible house with everything we could ever need and a baby on the way that could very well be yours or either one of our amazing men.

-I know it's amazing and I'd never thought we'd be sort of a couple either but look how beautifully things turn out.

-I love you Zayn

-I love you too, can I have another kiss?

Zayn smiles and lifts up Louis chin before pecking him on the lips, then leaning down to his five month pregnant tummy to go the same.

-you're getting so big Lou, I'm so excited

-what the fuck, are you saying I'm fat you bitch?!

-no no I'm saying the baby is growing nicely

Zayn says with a small chuckle, realizing his words did sound bad out loud.

-oh sorry, I didn't mean to cuss at you, it's all the baby's fault

-well hopefully he or she won't have such a potty mouth like their mummy

-oh I'm the mummy?

-yeah you most definitely are love

-well good, I actually like the sound of that, Mumma Louis. That could work.

-yeah I like the sound of that too, we'll have two beautiful Mummies in the house

Louis smiles and gives Zayn another kiss before pushing him out of the bathroom with a loud laugh so he can finish getting dressed in private.

As soon as Louis slams the door, Zayn walks backwards and bumps into Niall who startles him.

-oh didn't see you there love, how long have you been standing there?

-for a while now, that was sweet what you did for Louis

-I see you overheard us, well maybe I'll get do the same for you soon Niall. I've noticed you haven't been really denying getting cummed in around here. Do you want a baby?

-I don't know, but I just don't want to be pushed to the side once the new baby comes and as much as I hate to admit it, I'd rather get pregnant than be irrelevant around here.

-you won't be irrelevant Niall, you'll always be treated like the baby cause you're the youngest out of all of us and we're always going to take care of you

-I still sort of want to get pregnant though

-oh Ni, why do I have a feeling this house is going to be filled with lots of babies soon?

-because it is, I think everyone's just been wanting a change, even you who finally wants to get out of the house and get a job. We're all growing up.

-yeah I guess you're right Niall

-Zayn?

-yes love?

-I know this is random but can I.....can I see the room Daddy designed for you. I've always been so curious as to what's in it?

Niall asks hesitantly, very scared that Zayn will say no but Zayn smiles sweetly and takes Niall by the hand as they walk down the hallway and into Zayn's "special" room.

-well this is it Ni, just a lot of mess and empty cans of beer and paint all over the place

-it's beautiful

Niall says in awe as he stares around the room that used to be of blank walls and is now covered with art ranging from portraits to abstract pieces that make Zayn's soul almost visible to whoever is allowed in here.

-thanks Niall, this is where I come to let everything out. It's my quiet place and I don't ever let anyone in here so you should feel special.

-I do

-do you want to sit on the couch or something while you continue looking? I don't want you to trip over something and hurt yourself, Liam and Harry would never forgive me.

Niall nods his head in silence so Zayn walks him over to the couch and sits down with him, Niall putting his arm around Zayn as they continue to look around the room together.

 

After a while, Niall lays his head down on Zayn's shoulder and smiles to himself. It's very rare that the two get to be alone together like this and Niall feels like a princess for being allowed in Zayn's sacred place.

-Zaynie?

-yes Niall?

-I love you

-I love you too Nialler

Niall smiles and gets even more comfortable in Zayn's embrace, the older boy's arm now wrapped around the blonde who is cuddling in Zayn's lap.

-Niall, how would you feel if I were to be the one to get you pregnant?

Zayn asks as he gently strokes Niall's short hair and kisses the top of his head while he awaits an answer.

-I would feel flattered, I'm sure we would make beautiful babies ,but Mummy and Daddy might feel jealous that they didn't get to do the honors first since they fuck me the most.

-well they're just going to have to stop being so stingy all the time, everything's not about them

Zayn says bitterly, feeling the built up tension about his feelings toward Harry and Liam rising up out of him

-Zayn be nice, they love us more than anything in the world

Niall says as he laughs at the grumpy look on Zayn's face and reaches up to give his boyfriend a kiss before speaking.

-so would you like to find out then?

-find out what?

-if you could get me pregnant?

to be continued....................


	50. Impregnate Me

-so would you like to find out then?

-find out what?

-if you could get me pregnant?

-what are you implying Niall?

-don't play dumb Zaynie

With a smirk on his face, Niall then connects his lips with Zayn and hops on the boy's lap, grinding on him as their kiss deepens.

Teasingly, Zayn squeezes and slaps Niall's ass, breaking the kiss as he undresses the both of them, leaving just his pants and briefs pulled down.

-baby can you get on your knees and suck my cock till it's nice and wet, I don't have any lube in here

Niall nods his head eagerly at the suggestion as he gets down on his knees, still in front of the sofa but now in between Zayn's legs, who has his pants down at his ankles and his throbbing cock sat on his thigh, patiently waiting for Niall's wet, silky mouth to meet with his tip.

The seductive look in Niall's eyes alone making Zayn's heartbeat sporadic and before he knows it, Niall has got his lips wrapped around Zayn's length as he bobs his head up and down on the brown cock, using a trick Harry taught his years ago, which is to flatten his tongue on the side as he sucks up and down like his life depends on it.

The slobbering sounds Niall is giving are loud and sexually exciting and Zayn is getting close to his orgasm by the minute. He feels like he could climax any minute now but he wants to make sure he saves all of his cum so that it can be shot deep down inside of Niall's ass, so roughly pulls the younger boy's head back and motions him to get back into his lap.

-fuck, Niall you've got me so hard baby

Zayn says with heavy breaths as Niall adjusts Zayn's cock towards his cleanly shaven entrance.

-I want to ride you Daddy

Zayn's cock twitches at Niall's words and with care, Niall slowly slides his ass all the way down on Zayn's lap so that Zayn's balls are pressed against Niall's ass cheeks.

Niall moans at the feeling of being so full as the two continue to make out and Zayn begins to slam Niall's hips up and down on his cock, creating friction, which causes Niall to roll his eyes back and pull on Zayn's short black hair.

-oh Daddy, it feels so good, fuck me deeper!

Niall shouts out with clouded eyes as Zayn continues to thrust deep into smaller boy, making sure to lift Niall up and stroke his Vick in and out at a steady pace so Niall can feel every inch of him.

With a satisfied groan, Zayn then fills up Niall with his seed and pulls out, cum immediately spilling from Niall's ass and down his creamy thigh.

-Daddy I'm hungry, can we go eat now. I think I smell someone downstairs cooking dinner.

Zayn laughs at Niall's words and kisses the blonde on the lips, very excited at the thought of Niall possibly getting pregnant in the near future, whether it's from him or not.

to be continued..................


	51. Fucking Like Old Times

Harry is currently walking around their large flat, trying to look for Liam. It's oddly quiet in the house at the moment, which only makes Harry all the more nervous, because he has some big news to spill.

A few minutes later, Harry finally finds Liam in the kitchen, baby proofing the cabinets.

-where's the boys?

Harry asks as he walks further into the kitchen to see Liam bent over underneath the kitchen sink. But Liam ends up being startled by Harry's voice, making him bump his head and cuss under his breath as he yells out in pain.

-Harry don't sneak up on me like that, you gave me a fright......Zayn is at work and Niall and Louis are somewhere around here. Although I thought I made it very clear that I was baby proofing the house and putting the crib together today, but nobody seems to want to help Daddy unless we're in the bedroom.

-I'm sorry baby, I didn't realize you were doing it all by yourself. You know I would've helped you.

Harry apologizes as he walks over to Liam and gives him a sweet peck on the lips.

-see now that makes it all better, I like it when you give Daddy kisses

-Liam?

Harry says in a nervous tone, making Liam get completely serious.

-yes love?

-you're going to be Daddy again

-yeah Harry we know this, Louis is in his third semester. You see me putting locks on the cabinets don't you?

-Liam, baby think about what I said, you're going to be a Daddy "again"

Liam's eyes light up with joy when he finally realizes what Harry means.

-you're pregnant??!!!!!

-YES!

Harry says with a squeal as Liam lifts him up and kisses him passionately.

-oh Haz, I'm so happy, I know how badly you've wanted this

Harry starts smiling at the thought of finally being pregnant again, while Liam puts him down and gets on his knees, now kissing all over Harry's covered stomach.

-I know Liam, I'm ecstatic too and I can't wait to tell the boys. I want to do it over a nice dinner.

-that sounds great baby I'll set everything up alright, you won't have to worry about a thing I don't want you lifting up a single finger while you're pregnant okay? You're not going to have any stress during this pregnancy.

Harry nods and jumps in Liam's arms again, kissing his boyfriend as joyful tears fall down his face.

-whatever it takes to have a healthy little one

Smiling harder now, Harry pushes Liam against the fridge and attacks his face, biting and sucking on his bottom lip, but Liam pulls away already knowing where this is going.

-sex in the kitchen? Again Haz?? I feel like we do this at least twice a month now

-but I like having kitchen sex, it turns me on knowing that we could possible get caught

-exactly, we could possibly get caught and have our boys be hurt because we're sneaking around having sex with each other and not them

-oh like they don't do it all the time with one another, especially with Zayn you know he likes to top the other boys

-that's different they usually tell us afterwards, but we're purposely keeping it a secret from them, out of fear

-I told you it's because it turns me on, now enough of that, shut up and kiss me

Harry then connects his lips to Liam's, throwing himself on the man he loves so much. He wants to cherish this special moment for as long as possible, even though it doesn't take much to turn Liam on, who is already lifting Harry up, putting him on top of the kitchen counter and pulling down his pants down along with his own.

-Li, we don't have any lube do we?

Liam shakes his head and pulls back away from Harry for a moment while he thinks about what they can do while still staying where they are. A couple seconds go by and he decides to open the refrigerator door, pulling out a can of whip cream before spreading Harry's legs open and squirting the substance on his entrance.

Harry lets out satisfied groan when he feels Liam sliding into him with the whip cream coating the long cock every time it fucks in and out of him and Liam can't keep his eyes off of Harry, licking his lips every time his balls hit Harry's bum, making his mouth drop wide open.

Every thrust is harder now and whip cream is dripping down Harry's thigh and onto the floor, causing Harry to moan louder and Liam to put his hand over Harry's mouth and kiss up the side of his neck, hoping to distract Harry from being too loud, so he can finish him up nicely.

Sucking on the side of Harry's neck, Liam then slams into Harry one last time and repeatedly rubs his thumb repeatedly over the slit of Harry's cock, making them both cum.

Liam pulls out slowly and watches as a mixture of his seed and whip cream oozes out of Harry's gaping hole, not being able to help leaning down and licking it all up, swallowing it all with one big gulp.

-oh Liam, baby after all these years you still leave me wanting more of your cock

-and it'll stay like that till the day we die sweet cheeks

Liam says confidently before kissing Harry on the nose and putting both of their clothes back on.

Louis then wobbles into the kitchen with his eight month pregnant belly and a water bottle connected to his lips, about to throw it away the item away when he catches Liam hovered over Harry who is sitting on the kitchen counter with a sweaty forehead and sex in the air.

-what's going on here? Were you two just fucking each other?

Louis asks carelessly, not really bothered by what's going on around him.

-yeah we were Louis.......but there was good reason for it

Liam replies with a nervous expression his face, hoping that Louis won't be mad at him and Harry. He wouldn't be able to take it.

-it's okay Daddy you don't have to explain. It's really no big deal and you don't have to look so guilty about it.

Louis then shrugs carelessly as he throws his empty bottle of water away before giving both of his Daddies a quick kiss on the lips and going back upstairs. Taking his time to walk up the flight of stairs that seem to always leave his pregnant self tired.

to be continued................


	52. Nipple Licking

It's finally the night that Harry and Liam are taking their boy's out to dinner and Liam is walking into the bookstore Zayn works at, instantly spotting Zayn at the cash register, so he walks over to give his boyfriend a big kiss on the lips.

-Daddy, what are you doing here?

Zayn asks with a light blush on his cheeks, slightly embarrassed that Liam just walked in here and kissed him in front of everyone, even his boss.

-Daddy Hazza and I picking you up from work, we're taking all of you it to dinner tonight remember? We're going to meet Louis and Niall at the restaurant. It's a very special dinner babe, I've been telling you about it for at least a week now.

-but you usually have a driver come and get me and I don't get off for another five minutes Daddy

Zayn says almost child like, pouting when he realizes he can't get what he wants, which is for Liam to leave immediately so he doesn't get in trouble.

-well when those five minutes are over you can come outside, Daddy and I are waiting in the Porsche and remind me to teach you how to drive soon

Zayn stays silent and watches as Liam walks out of the store, leaving Zayn feeling like all eyes are on him, because Liam looks way older than him and now all of his coworkers knows he has a Daddy kink and will most likely be asking him questions later.

The last five minutes of Zayn's shift go by painfully slow for the shy boy, but luckily no one says anything to him as he leaves. However when he eventually walks out of the bookstore, he's immediately introduced to a white wide stretch limo that's sitting right in front of the building, taking all of the attention away from everyone and everything else in the parking lot.

It's not particularly Zayn's cup of tea to be in the spotlight unless he really desires to, but he can't help but feel a bit special when the limo driver get's out and opens the door for him after addressing him as Harry and Liam's boyfriend.

Once Zayn gets inside and sits down, he almost chokes on his spit when he sees the sight of Liam laid down on one of the limo seats with Harry's ass on top of his face.

-Daddy?

Zayn says timidly and when Liam realizes it's Zayn the one saying Daddy instead of Harry he looks up and places Harry on his lap, the both of them then going over to the side of the limo Zayn is on and pressing their lips against the younger man's.

Zayn breaks the kiss in an attempt to speak, but Harry shushes him and begins sucking on the side of his neck, biting and leaving little marks every few inches apart to make the other boy's jealous and coming running to him for some loving later.

While Harry is making Zayn melt under his embrace, Liam is sliding down the zipper of Zayn's skinny jeans down and is purposely drooling a trail of saliva directly on the slit of Zayn's cock, then rubbing the wet substance around the boy's foreskin and sucking his own spit up, making Zayn moan out the name "Daddy".

Harry can't help but want to make his baby feel good as well, so he lift's up Zayn's shirt and starts sucking on each nipple vigorously, twirling his tongue and making popping sounds as he licks up Zayn's perky pink flesh like it's candy. He moves back and forth from each nipple and Liam grabs Zayn's now very hard cock with his hand, sucking it up lick a lollipop as well while he flicks his tongue back and forth against the tip of Zayn's cock, making the hazel eyed boy buckle his knees and cum down Liam's throat with a loud throaty groan.

It was almost perfect timing that he came when he did, because they then pull up to the Japanese restaurant and the driver let's all three of them out once they've redressed, Harry and Liam then taking each of Zayn's hand like a child as they walk into the building.

The Daddies decided to pick up Zayn alone and take him to the restaurant themselves in order to make Zayn feel special since they tend to give Louis and Niall most of their attention at the times and know Zayn might especially feel left out once he hears the big news from Harry tonight.

They three take their time getting into the restaurant and are guided by the hostess to table where Niall and Louis are sitting very closely to each other, laughing away over something only they know about.

Once they've all sat down and ordered their food, Harry get's right to the point, the man very excited to get what he needs to say off of his chest before he explodes.

-we have something to tell you boys!

Harry says with an exerted smile on his face while he sticks his hand in the middle of the table for everyone to hold it.

-I'm pregnant!

Everyone's eyes light up with happiness and they all get up and head over to Harry to give the pregnant man a hug, Louis baby bumping getting in the way a little bit which just makes everyone in the room laugh and smile harder.

The waiter then brings out their food and they all sit back down and begin eating dinner, Liam being the next one to speak.

-I'm so excited to have two little one's on the way, we're so blessed. My two beautiful babies having babies and many more to come!

to be continued..............


	53. Round Two

Louis is laid out on his stomach on the bed tossing and turning, right in-between Zayn and Harry's beautiful bodies.

Zayn is the first to wake at the movement, still having that special spot in his heart for Louis where he's about to sense the boy's discomfort from a mile away.

-are you alright Lou?

Zayn asks worriedly as he sits up in the bed and rubs Louis back comfortingly.

-yes I'm fucking fine, but the baby won't stop kicking Zayn, it's being so mean to me. Tell him or her to stop it!

Louis says child like, making Zayn bust out laughing and also Harry who is now awake as well. It's the middle of the night and the room is dimly lite, with Niall happily cuddled into Liam's chest on the other side of the king sized bed. All of them completely naked.

-do you want Zayn and I to make you feel better Lou? I know you're uncomfortable and probably horny too. I know I am.

Louis mewls in response and Harry takes that as his cue to start kissing up the boy's body, all while Zayn lays on his back and lifts his legs up to his shoulders, his hole all out in the open and ready to get fucked. However, Harry has other ideas.

-oh Zayn you know I have to be very careful during this pregnancy, remember the new rule Daddy and I made?

Harry asks sweetly, making sure the still half asleep Zayn understands what he's saying.

-yeah yeah I know, you can't top us anymore I remember

Zayn says bitterly as he maneuvers himself on his knees, having hoped to get his ass fucked tonight, but he's the only other one awake at the moment who could top, since Louis is so heavily pregnant himself.

Zayn then carefully get's off of the bed for some lube before coming back and squirting a large amount on Harry's entrance, the older man's ass prominently in the air while he sucks Louis off eagerly.

Harry can start to feel the burn as four of Zayn's fingers go inside of him at once and knows thathe has to instruct Zayn to be careful since it's been a good week since he's been fucked.

-easy now Zayn, don't want to hurt Daddy and the baby now

-I won't Daddy, do you feel any pain?

Harry goes to speak but ends up letting out a long over drawn moan when Zayn enters him, signaling that he is very much enjoying having his submissive's cock up his bum at the moment.

Liam and Niall have finally woken up from all the moaning Louis was doing and are currently making out with each other while giving the other a hand job.

And even after noticing that his other two boyfriend's have awaken, Harry continues to bounce his ass back on Zayn's cock while sucking Louis. He feels even more pleasure knowing he's getting his boy's off by his mouth and ass.

Louis is now biting hard on his bottom lip, thrusting his hips up to fuck Harry in the mouth. The bed is shaking hard, mostly due to Zayn who now has sweat running down his naked body and onto Harry's ass.

It's a beautiful sight to see and Niall ends up getting up and licking up and down Zayn's chest, before sticking his tongue around Harry's ass to taste Zayn's cock every time it enters the older man.

Liam is the only one who hasn't moved and it's because he has himself so concentrated on watching Harry suck Louis cock. He can't help but moan every time a train of Harry's spit goes down the side of the pink flesh before going back into Harry's mouth. The sight alone has Liam breathing heavily and it doesn't take much long for him to let himself go after that and shoot ribbons of cum all over his chest, which Niall anxiously licks up and swallows in one gulp before kissing Liam again.

At this point, Harry is clenching his ass around Zayn's cock every few seconds to signal that he's close as well, but Zayn doesn't plan on stopping to help Harry cum. He then grabs the curly man's hips and slams his cock in and out nice and slowly so that he can see Harry's wet ass gape open every time he pulls his cock out.

Harry is nearly on the brink of cumming and ends up jerking Louis off quickly while he rubs his own cock with his other hand and focuses on his orgasm. He looks Louis in the eyes, telling the blue eyed boy to cum with him which he does, only after he sees Niall on top of Liam's face, eating the boy out messily. Which is something the Daddy loves doing for all his boy's.

He loves slurping up their asses after tasting it and sliding his tongue in and out of the tight heat and Louis knows that's exactly what Niall is feeling right now and is so turned on from it that he wants to cum again, even though his cock is currently so sensitive.

After Zayn finally empties himself inside of Harry's still clenching ass, he slowly pulls out and watches as his cum drips from Harry and onto the bed sheets, his eyes drawn to the hot sight. It was quite a pleasure fucking Harry in the ass for the first time and he can't help but want to do it over and over again.

-can we go for a round two?

to be continued..............


	54. Louis, the Cum Dump

A Few Weeks Later

All five of them are spread out on the bed, kissing and sucking over every inch of each other's skin, completely naked and exposed to one another. It's been a long night of fucking, but now they're cuddling and ready to go again and Liam is more than excited to start it off.

He ends up picking up Louis up, who is on top of him and adjusts the pregnant boy so that he's on his elbows and chest, ass high in the air and dried cum still on his chin from earlier. He was mouth fucked until everyone in the room cummed and then afterwards, Liam and Zayn took turns fucking him in the ass while everyone else got themselves off at the sight. Louis is only a week from his due date now, so it's the last time they're going to be able fuck Louis like this for a long time and they're taking advantage of it.

However, before they even started Harry instructed that everyone made sure to are extra careful of both him Louis since they're both pregnant, but Louis insisted he wanted it hard and fast so he can have something to remember while he's healing from childbirth and that's exactly what he's getting tonight.

With a lot of lube squirted on Louis entrance to combat the dried lube from earlier, Liam slides his semi-hard cock past Louis rim and grips on the boy's thick thighs. Louis immediately starts begging to be fucked hard, so Liam doesn't waste any time pounding deep inside of Louis ass. From the corner of his eyes he can see Niall riding Harry's cock as Zayn fucks into the blonde from the back and pulls on his hair and it's incredibly hot.

The bedroom is very heated and humid with reminiscence of sweat and cum everywhere, which is only more of a turn on and encouragement to keep fucking. So Liam continues to slam his hips into Louis ass, then pulling out for a split second to spit on Louis entrance before pushing his cock right back in and speeding up the pace and it doesn't take long Liam's balls to start throbbing. The man knowing he's close to releasing.

-Daddy I want it in me

Louis says as he moans out with lustful eyes, now looking back at Liam two fingers in his mouth. He sucks on them hard and reaches for the back of himself and slides the two fingers in his wet hole to spread the walls of his ass open and show Liam how much he wants cum inside of him.

-please Daddy, I want all that hot cum inside my little asshole

Liam cusses under his breath at those words and looks over to his other three boyfriends, hoping they'll get the same idea he has and soon enough Zayn, Harry and Liam are all jerking themselves off over Louis glistening red and gaping hole while Niall leans his head underneath Louis ass, hoping to catch drops of cum that don't make it in.

Once they've gotten close to their orgasms, the three of them all take turns cumming inside Louis, since that's something the pregnant boy loves so much and Louis quickly get's filled up to the brim, seeping with cum.

Niall has managed to get cum all over his face and is licking it up with his tongue, which Zayn can't help but stare at, so Niall ends up attacking Zayn's face with kisses, now getting cum on the Bradford boy as well.

The sight is so hot that Liam stops what he's doing, grabs Zayn and Niall by their hair and brings them both down to their knees so they can suck him off together, which the two boy's happily do.

Louis moans loudly and enjoys the feeling of being filled up with another batch of warm semen for the second time today, while managing to get out a few words through his shaky breath.

-can....can one of you clean me up with your tongue please? I haven't came at all today.

Louis asks tiredly as he pushes his ass closer to Harry's face, cum now running down his thighs and onto the bed sheets.

Harry let's out a small chuckle, realizing when Louis meant "someone", he mean't him. He then crouches in front of his boyfriend's clenching hole and spreads the cheeks apart, then lapping his tongue back and forth against Louis rim. He messily licks up the four-way mixture of cum and can hear sounds of slurping Liam coming closer to another orgasm in the background which edges him on more. He wants Louis shouting as well and makes sure he goes in thoroughly with his mouth.

Louis starts to cry out in pleasure as he digs his nails into the bed sheets, so Harry goes even further and slides too fingers into the boy, now scissoring him roughly, causing Louis to shoot ribbons of cum onto the bed and breath out heavily.

-thank you Daddy

Louis says with a cracked voice all while Liam nuts over Niall and Zayn's happy looking faces.

to be continued............


	55. Let's Have A Baby

-Louis you have to get up, we're suppose to check in at the hospital in less than an hour

Liam says sweetly as he gently rubs a naked and sleeping Louis awake. Harry standing behind him with some clothes for Louis to get dressed with, the taller man being the most worried one in the room.

Louis decided to go with a voluntary caesarean section, not having been too crazy with the thought of pushing a baby out of him, especially if the baby would have the big head like Liam and Harry.

A few seconds later, Louis flutters his eyes open and groans when he realizes how tired he still is. He doesn't want to wake up yet, but knows exactly what day it is and is excited to finally meet his little boy or girl.

They all decided mutually that they wanted the sex to be a surprise and didn't want to get hooked on any partially gender and have people possibly start buying pink things if it's a girl and blue things if it's a boy. They want their child to have the option to be any gender they choose to and plan on trying their hardest not to enforce too many gender roles on their baby.

-come on Lou, up you go, we've got to get ready to leave

Liam says eagerly, more than ready to give birth to the baby himself if he could. However his excitement has done nothing but annoy everyone else in the house, especially Harry who still somewhat wishes Liam could've shared this happiness with their would've been first child.

-Liam, don't pressure him baby, he's nervous and you're just making it worse and annoying me in the process

Harry says as he kisses Louis forehead and gently helps him out of bed, then sliding a oversized pink sweater and white skirt along with a pair of white flats with a pink bow onto the pregnant boy. The older Louis gets, the more he's grown a liking for women's clothing, not wearing it always but on the days he feels like it or his Harry and Liam insist they see him in a tight skirt and heels.

-would you two calm the fuck down, I'll be fine. Yes I am a little scared but I'm also pumped to get this little bugger out of me and also, get rid of these ugly shoes, I want bedroom slippers! Do I not look nine months pregnant here?

Harry laughs at Louis demands and Liam quickly rummages around in their closet for Louis bedroom slippers, they're bright pink and hello kitty, Louis favorite. He also grabs some brown suede boots for Harry and sets them down on the floor next to him.

As Liam slides the shoes on a fussy Louis, Zayn walks into the room looking excited and sees Harry attempting to put his own shoes on, so Zayn bends down in front of Harry and playfully snatches the boots out of the man's hand, then gently sliding them on Harry's feet one by one; a little pissed that Liam is so occupied with Louis that he completely forgot Harry is pregnant also.

-Daddy let me put your shoes on, don't forget you're pregnant too. You know can't take care of us all the time, sometimes you have to let us take care of you or hit Liam in the back of his head when he's being an insensitive prick.

-I know baby, it's just that sometimes I still feel the need to put you boy's first no matter and I'll hit Liam later for you, I promise

Liam ignores the conversation being had about him and brushes Louis hair, but Louis just ends up smacking his hand aside.

-what's wrong love, you look upset?

Liam asks worriedly when Louis get's fed up with being touched.

Louis then mugs Liam slightly and rubs his hand over his stomach as he continues to complain.

-I'm annoyed that you're all taking so fucking long to leave and I feel heavy and want cake and I also have to pee!

Niall laughs and comes in the room holding a poptart in his hand, which just makes Louis pout more because he's so hungry.

-cake actually sounds good right about now Lou, can we stop for cake Daddy?

Louis nods at Niall's words as Liam helps him up from the bed, while Zayn finishes putting on Harry's shoes.

-Louis no, you can't have cake, you're about to have surgery

Liam says dryly, wishing his pregnant boyfriend wasn't being so difficult this morning.

-well there better be a fucking cake that says "GOOD JOB" waiting for me the second this kid comes out

-you know this potty mouth is stopping as soon as the baby's born

Louis snorts loudly and playfully grabs Liam's chin.

-guess you better have my cake ready then

...........................................................................

Three Hours Later

Louis is being prepped and mentally prepared to go into surgery, the Doctor's only allowed one other person in the room with them and everyone decided that Harry should be there. They were both just previously informed about everything that will happen during the C-Section and how Louis will feel nothing but slight pressure when the Doctor's make their incision, but somehow Harry still manged to be the most nervous at the moment.

There's currently two doctors in the room and three nurses, all ready to start the procedure. Louis takes a deep breath when he feels the slight pressure on his stomach and grips Harry's hand tightly.

It's about fifteen minutes of silence in the room, besides the once in a while coaching of the Doctor's to make sure Louis stays relax and after a little while they all hear a loud shriek of crying in the room and a few awe's here and there.

Louis can't see much yet and quickly becomes impatient as the nurses take forever to clean his baby and it's a another few minutes before one of the nurses bring the baby onto Louis chest, but as soon as Louis lays eyes on the small infant, he bursts into tears and Harry is no better off, the older man nearly sobbing in joy at this point.

-it's a girl!

One of the nurses says cheerfully, leaving Louis the happiest he's ever been in his entire life.

to be continued...............


	56. Our Little Girl

It's been a few months since Rose Tomlinson was born into this world. Despite everyone else's opinions on names, Louis wanted to keep it simple and the most beautiful thing to him in the world is a classic rose and now the most beautiful thing in the world to him is his daughter, Rose.

Born with brown hair and brown eyes to match, it's obvious that it's most likely Liam's baby. However they're still waiting on paternity results so their baby girl will always know who their legal father is even though she'll have several Mummies and Daddies taking care of her.

Louis is currently shushing the fussy new born with kisses on the top of her nose while Niall helps out. The blonde gently taking Louis his shirt off and putting a blanket over him and Rose so Louis can breastfeed her comfortably.

The Irish boy has been quite the help lately and Louis doesn't mind, he can see Niall being a Mummy himself in a few years and knows he'll be good at it.

-she's so beautiful, I love how she has Liam's heartwarming eyes

Niall says with a smile as he lays down next to Louis and cuddles with him on the bed. Zayn is currently at work and Harry and Liam are somewhere around their large house, doing something only they know.

It's not long until Rose starts to fall asleep in Louis arms and Niall patiently waits till she becomes completely relaxed, so he can still a couple kisses from his boyfriend.

Louis, being the nymphomanic he always is turns the kisses into s full blown make or session and ends up making little squeaks every time they intertwine their tongues into each other's mouths.

The kisses start to become more and more heated as the time goes by and Louis wants more, but feels guilty with Rose in his embrace.

-I'm going to put her down in her room for a nap, she always falls right into a deep asleep after I breastfeed her

-no need to get up Lou, if she's already in a deep, we'll be quiet

-Ni no, you are not going to fuck me with our daughter in my arms, that's weird even for us

-says who

-me you bloke, so either help me get up so I can put her in her crib or go wank off to some old sex tapes of us

Niall thinks about what Louis said for a minute and makes an educated decision.

-so I'll be here butt naked when you get back then

Louis lets out a light laughter and rolls his eyes as he carefully gets out of the bed, with Niall's help of course and goes into Rose's nursery. He makes sure his daughter his all set and that the baby monitor is on before coming back to Niall to find him already opening a bottle of lube.

-so are you topping or?

-I don't feel like it Ni, I'm sleepy

-what if you ride me and I support your hips?  
.......  
Harry couldn't help but overhear their conversation as he was walking to the bedroom to take a shower and sees how tired Louis really does look once he gets in the room.

-oh Lou baby you look exhausted, Niall I know you weren't about to have him doing all the work here were you?

Niall looks at Harry with a guilty look on his face, his cheeks becoming bright red that Harry was listening to their conversation in the first place.

-I'm full of hormones and I want cock and ass

Niall says honestly, looking at Harry with a pressed look on his face who just looks at him back with raised eyebrows, hinting that they need to take care of their little problem then.

Harry is currently nearing his third trimester and is horny as ever. He wants it several times a day now and Liam being the usual live dildo/sperm bank is usually the one fulfilling the sex requests most of the time.

-well how about this, Niall you ride my cock and Louis you ride my face that way you don't have to do anything, sound good?

Louis and Niall glance over at each other in response and Louis is quick to take off the little bit of clothes he's wearing, just a pair of pink sweatpants.

Niall takes the lube he had and begins to prep himself while Harry strips l as well and carefully gets on the bed with Louis help, then lying down on his back while Louis climbs over his face, ass facing outwards.

Harry hasn't ate Louis out in a while and wants to make his baby feel good since he's been spending a lot of time taking care of their daughter instead of being spoiled like usual.

The man takes his time, dipping his tongue in and out of Louis sweet hole, devouring it like its ice cream because to Harry it is.

It's only a moment later that Niall makes his way onto his Mummy's cock and slides his wet hole down on the tip, his ass immediately swallowing up the cock as it always does.

The blonde lets out an overdrawn moan and lightly pushes his hands down on Harry's chest. Luckily, Harry's baby bump isn't too in the way right now, but it does make it harder than usual for Niall to feel all over Harry, although he doesn't mind.

He wants to make his Mummy feel good and knows his tight ass bouncing up and down on Harry's cock is bound to make him cum hard soon enough.

Niall watches in awe as Louis trembles and slides his thick ass up and down Harry's mouth, giving the man a chance to breathe every once in a while.

At this point Louis is practically smothering Harry and moaning as loud as possible, as if he's never gotten his ass ate before.

Niall doesn't know if it's Louis hormones or the fact that Harry is really going in on Louis right now, but the eccentric sounds and movements coming from Louis is getting him off even more and Niall finds himself stroking his cock to the sound as he continues to steadily bounce his ass on Harry's cock.

He can feel Harry start to twitch inside of him so he speeds up the pace and shouts about how good the cock feels inside him and how eager he is to take a big load of cum and have a nice creampie to hold inside of him for the rest of the day and show Zayn.

Harry's mouth is still firmly pressed to Louis rim, taking his last few licks just as Louis pulls away, claiming he's had enough and is too tired to cum right now.

Harry starts to get tired as well, but finds it in him to hold Niall's hips firmly to his crotch to cum deep inside of him.

And with a satisfied moan, Niall hops off of the older man's lap and cuddles into his Mummy's chest, Harry then pulling the covers up over all three of them.

Niall still feels as close to Harry as he did when he was a pre-teen and will always cherish the special bond they have.

The three of them lay there for a while and soon enough, Liam comes into the room holding Rose, bouncing the baby girl in his arms as he stands close to the bed Louis, Harry and Niall are on.

-so no one could've came and got me, I just happened to have come upstairs to take a wee and I heard noises coming from the bedroom so I got in my feelings and went to go check on my littlest princess who always has time for her Daddy.

Liam says with a playful pout on his face, wishing he could've had fun with his boy's too but knows there will always be something lately.

Louis instantly becomes pissed when he sees how wide awake Rose is and is ready to punch Liam in the face if he had work her up.

-I just put her to bed Daddy, why the fuck would you wake her?

-hey watch that mouth of yours before you get over my knee and for your information, she was already awake when I walked in the room, she just wanted to see her Daddy

Harry squeals at the adorable sight in front of him and gets up from the king size bed, putting his underwear back on before going over over to Rose and cooing at the little girl.

Taking a moment to think about what he just previously participated in, Harry runs to the conjoined bathroom and thoroughly washes his hands, then coming back to the room and practically prying Rose out of Liam's arms, in adoration.

-Liam you're hogging my baby girl, let me have a turn

-she's "our" baby girl and I'm never letting her out of my sight......except actually just for a few minutes right now, I almost forgot I had to go get Zayn. His shift is almost over.

Liam says with cheeky grin as he sticks his tongue out at his boy's playfully and hands over Rose to Harry, then giving those two along with Louis and Niall a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room, shouting something on his way out.

-I love you

to be continued...........


	57. Needing Cuddles

Liam and Niall are on the sofa in the downstairs area of the house giving each other short kisses every few seconds while spongebob plays in the background behind them.

Zayn then comes downstairs sleepily looking for someone to hold him and suddenly runs into Liam's arms, making Niall frown since he's lost his Daddy's attention for the moment.

-what's wrong Zayn?

Liam asks with a concern look on his face, knowing that Zayn isn't normally the clingy type, except when he's sick.

-Daddy I don't feel so good

-aw baby, tell Daddy what's wrong?

-I feel icky, my throat hurts and I have to take a shit, can you take my butt plug out?

Liam tries his hardest not to laugh, Zayn has had a butt plug in since last night to prepare for double penetration, but he's never been one to like to be plugged up for more than a few hours and to Liam, this is just another excuse to take it out.

-is it uncomfortable in you baby?

-no, but I just don't want to have to worry about it when I use the bathroom, I just want to cuddle with you right now

-awe alright love I understand, let's get you laid down somewhere so we can take it out properly then

Feeling bad, Liam lifts Zayn in his arms like a child and gives Niall a quick kiss on the nose, before carrying Zayn upstairs to their shared bedroom.

He then lays Zayn down on the bed and pulls down his boxers, the only thing he's wearing at the moment. Liam then carefully sliding the butt plug out of the boy inch by inch.

After he's done he dresses Zayn again and picks the boy up in his arms, then carrying him back down to wear everyone is at bridal style, Zayn sleepily holding onto Liam's neck the entire time.

He sits Zayn down on the sofa next to Niall, who suddenly gets jealous that Liam is giving Zayn more attention then him.

-Daddy can I have cuddles now too?

-alright baby, but do you mind sharing with Zaynie. He isn't feeling quite well right now and needs cuddles from Daddy too.

-but I'm Daddy's boy, ME not Zaynie!

Niall shouts with a pout, making Liam coo at the blonde and kiss him on the lips.

-you'll always be Mummy and Daddy's boy but Zayn is sick and he wants extra cuddles, so be nice princess or else you'll be getting a spanking

Niall shuts up after hearing that and cutely hides his face in his hands while Liam finds a blanket and sits between him and Zayn, then cuddling them both in arms as he pulls the blanket over the three of them.

They all sit and watch Spongebob for a while since Liam knows better than to change the channel from Niall's favorite show. However shortly after, Louis then comes downstairs with Rose fast asleep in his arms, the new Mummy just having took a nap with her. Harry is following right behind the two and making sure Louis is careful down the stairs, being the protective one he always is.

-how's my other four babies doing?

Liam asks as Louis as him and Harry sit on the other side of Niall as he runs his hand over his now slightly swollen tummy, excited for his own bundle of joy that he'll be bringing into the world in just a few short months.

-we're fine Daddy, Rose just woke up hungry so I was going to feed her, but I'm also hungry and I want one of you to fix me food and Daddy H has been having kicks all day

-that's good to hear loves and well I was just going to make some soup for Zayn, how's that sound?

-homemade soup, is Daddy H going to help you with this?

Harry snickers at Louis words and Liam gives them both a dirty, making Harry go silent.

-hey I can cook too you know, I'm not like you know who over here

Liam says with a wink as he looks down at at dozing off Zayn. Louis smiles cheekily at that and reaches over Harry and Niall to give Liam a kiss on the lips, only to be pushed away in the face by a completely silent Niall, making Liam angry.

-Niall, what's gotten into you today, you're being mean Zayn and now Louis?

-I want all the attention today, it's not fair! It's Niall day!

-oh drop it Niall, you're too old to be upset over things like that

-fuck off Daddy

Liam widens his eyes after hearing Niall say that to him and Harry ends up carefully getting up and pulling Niall on his feet with the help of Louis.

-that's quite enough out of you Niall, no need to cuss at anyone especially when Rose is around, asleep or not

Niall grimaces at Harry and sticks his tongue out, making the pregnant man shake his head.

-oh I see someone wants their bottom spanked don't they

-maybe I do

Niall says innocently, ready to seek attention from anywhere just like a child were to.

-well lets go upstairs then, I don't plan on going easy on you and we don't want you waking anyone up with your cries

Harry smirks at that and leads Niall up to where Liam and Zayn were earlier. He sits on the edge of the bed and roughly pulls Niall towards him, then turning the boy around and taking his bottoms off completely.

-position yourself up near the pillows, on your tummy Niall

-I don't get to go over your lap Mummy?

Niall asks with a playful pout.

-oh Ni, don't give me that look you know I'm always a sucker for those pretty pink lips, now do what Mummy said

Niall giggles to himself as he crawls onto the bed, knowing he's got Harry right in the palm, but it is caught by surprise when Harry lands the first smack onto his left ass cheek, causing him to jerk forward and unintentionally moan out for more.

-bring that ass back forward, I don't know who you're running away from

Harry then continues to smack Niall's bottom hard, leaving bright red hand marks all over the blonde's pale bum.

After the punishment is over, Niall lays there face down on the bed as he cries into the pillow, sniffling while he thinks about how he was mean to everyone today.

After the punishment is over, Niall lays there face down on the bed as he cries into the pillow, sniffling while he thinks about how he was mean to everyone today  
Harry can see how distraught his little blonde boy is and gets up to grab some soothing cream to help the stinging.

He squirts a fair amount on his hand, along with Niall's bum and gives the boy a slow massage even though the red hand marks are still very present.

-there you go baby, how's that feel now?

-it feels better Mummy, but I want to be fucked now

-but naughty boy's don't get fucked do they?

-no, they don't Mummy

-exactly princess, now take a nap and when you wake up someone just might be eating that pretty asshole, but only if you're a good boy and do as Mummy says

to be continued..............


	58. Forgiving

-love, isn't the nausea supposed to have stopped by now

Liam asks as he stands over the stove Harry is making ginger tea on for the fifth time today. It's now the middle of the night and him and Harry are the only ones up right now, the rest of the boy's all cuddled in the bed together while Harry looks over at Liam with an angered glare.

-let me drink my fucking tea Liam. I've been puking all day and all you can say is "this isn't suppose to happen". You fucking prick, I know it's not supposed to fucking happen! I haven't had nausea in while and it doesn't make sense to me either.

-oh no Hazza baby are you sick too? First Zayn and now you huh?

Liam says with a small smile as he goes into the fridge and pulls out some strawberries which Harry can't stand the smell of.

-Liam, do me a favor and get that stuff away from me

-why?

Harry then groans and runs over to the trashcan while Liam takes a bite of a strawberry and looks at his boyfriend, confused.

-aww what's wrong babe, is the baby upsetting your stomach again?

Liam says in a cooing voice as he holds Harry's long curls, rubbing his back while Harry vomits the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

-the baby and haven't been feeling too good lately and I'm worried, I don't want this to be like last time

Harry looks like he's about to cry and Liam immediately pulls Harry in for a hug as different fears flood through his mind. He's praying that nothing is wrong with their baby, but sadly miscarriages are common in Harry's situation when one pregnancy is too closed to a failed one.

-it's going to be fine love, let's just get you pampered so you can feel better, you worry so much about everyone else that you forget about yourself sometimes. Now sit down, I'll finish making your tea.

-you really think I forget about myself Liam?

Harry asks as he sits down at the kitchen table and rubs his eight month old belly.

-I think you need a nap once in a while and you need to stop trying to compete with the rest of us when it comes to sex too

Harry pouts a little when he hears that and watches as Liam makes him some tea, hoping the the man doesn't forget his honey which he doesn't.

-now drink this and sit down and rest, I'll make an emergency appointment with obstetrician so we can get you checked out and make sure you didn't catch anything from Zayn, we need to be more careful from now on even if that means you need to stay away from the boys for a while, especially Zayn since he leaves the house the most

-you're right, I'm an awful Mummy

Harry's eyes start swell up with tears and Liam cusses under his breath, angry with himself with not watching his words more carefully since Harry is extremely sensitive right now.

-baby that's not what I mean't, I just don't think we've been as careful as we should

-and I think you're being an asshole so leave

-Haz

-fuck off Liam, you're just making me stressed out if anything!

-I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'll leave now. Just call one of us if you need help getting up from the table.

-I just want to be alone please

-Haz, don't be like that now

-GET OUT LIAM!

Harry snaps, causing Liam to nearly run out of the kitchen in fear of Harry losing it which is quite a frightening sight to see.

Liam then goes outside for a second, something in his mind having told him to get the mail this instant. He doesn't know what it is about the mailbox right now in the middle of the night, but his intuition is telling him to check it and that's exactly what he does.

Once he retrieved it, he goes through the papers aimlessly, seeing mostly junk mail and bills, but his heart drops in his chest when he not inches a letter from the lab that administered Louis paternity test and is excited to finally see what the results are.

Liam debates to himself on whether he should open it now or wait and open it with all of his boys together, but he just can't wait so he opens the envelope and nearly rips the paper making it flat and readable. He quickly runs his eyes back and forth between each paragraph, his eyes watering with joy when he sees his name towards the bottom of the page, indicating he's the father of little Rose Tomlinson.

Harry then comes in stumbling outside as he rubs his swollen tummy with a regretful look on his face. He notices Liam standing there grinning like a food, but doesn't care cause he's suddenly hungry at the moment, for anything but strawberries.

-Liam I'm sorry, can you make me some food or something, since the boy's are all asleep?

Liam stays silent, still in a trance over the envelope, but Harry isn't having it.

-Liam, you big dick! I'm talking to you. Why are you staring at a fucking piece of paper like that and ignoring your beautiful and pregnant boyfriend?

-oh sorry, I hadn't checked the mail today like I usually do and something told me to go look at it

-something or God?

Harry says with a joyous smile as he rubs his hand over his cross necklace, knowing exactly what piece of paper Liam has in his hands now.

-so who is it Liam, who's the father?

-well let's just say Rose is going to be spoiled rotten when she realizes the power of the teddy brown eyes that I gave her

Liam says cheekily as he gives a now happy Harry a kiss on the lips and wipes his own falling tears.

to be continued..............


	59. Cumming Directly On The Hole

Harry has just finished using the bathroom for what feels like the tenth time today for him after just having taken a nap and as he closes the door behind him, he notices Zayn walking towards him with nothing but a thong on, the rest of the house being completely quiet and knows something is up.

-Zayn, what are you up to, you look suspicious

-um, I

Zayn stutters over his words and looks up at Harry nervously, not knowing how to approach Harry about something he's been asked to do by Liam.

-Zee baby? Come here, come to Mummy.

Harry holds out his hand as Zayn walks over to the pregnant man hesitantly, who then twirls the boy around and smacks him on the ass a few times, enjoying the few.

-you've got to dress like this for me more often, wear some pretty panties or something baby

-you know that's really not my thing, I think boxers and briefs

-I know, but it would make me really happy if you showed off that little ass for me a bit more

Harry says with a wide smile, causing Zayn to melt into his arms and give him a kiss on the lips.

-anything for you

-now what's going on here, what is Liam scheming now?

-well, you know we haven't used the playroom in a while.......

-that's true, but you know we've been a bit too busy lately and I've been a mess

-well we don't have to be too busy today and you're not a mess, you've been through a lot

-what's going on here Zee?

-Daddy Li planned something special for you

-oh really?

-yup

Zayn says with a sly smirk on his face

-and where's my baby girl, Rose?

-we've gotten a sitter for her

-and how come nobody asked me for permission? We're all equal partners in this! I didn't even get to meet this "sitter?

-relax Haz, she's fine I promise, you know Liam would kill anyone if they harmed her

Zayn says jokingly, even though Harry still has a serious look on his face, knowing he'll kill the person themself if they ever harm their baby.

-alright that's fine then and by the way it's alway's Mummy or Daddy to you, I don't care how old you're getting, you're always be our little twink

Zayn blushes hard and opens the door to the one room they never go in anymore, where Niall is laid on the big bed on his back with Louis is on top of him with his bum up on his hair, Liam having been taking turns dipping his cock in and out of the both of them for a while. He knew Harry was waking up soon and wanted to do something they haven't done in a while to make him happy.

There's cum all over Niall and Louis asses and Liam is contently rubbing his condom covered cock at the sight, enjoying the work of art that he created a little bit earlier.

-come over here Hazza baby, Daddy's being wanting to make you feel good all day

Harry is feeling quite special at the moment and walks closer to Liam who gently strips him of everything he's wearing while they take their time and kiss, Zayn and and Louis doing the same to each other while Niall watches.

It doesn't take long for Liam to get Harry situated with lube and on his back with his legs up in the air, the previous condom on the floor as he takes his time thrusting in and out of his boyfriend and easing him onto his cock.

Louis then slowly pulls Liam's cock out of Harry's ass and sucks the tip of it slowly while Zayn takes the oppurtunity to finish himself inside of Harry, cumming deep inside before before pushing himself back into Niall.

Liam ends up hovering over Harry and gripping the man's thighs hard, wanting to finish him off without interruptions and that's exactly what he does, all while Louis focuses his attention on taking turns snogging Harry and Niall passionately while they both get fucked by Liam and Zatn.

There's still cum inside of Harry's ass, causing it to slide down his thigh as Liam fucks him deeply with every passing second.

-fuck, I'm going to cum soon

Harry moans out and Louis breaks the kiss for a second to whisper something into his ear.

-cum for us Daddy, I want to watch

Harry, not having been expecting that loses it after Louis having done that and a little bit of cum drizzles out of his cock, not much to drip anyway and the pregnant man realizes he's had enough for the moment.

-I think need a break loves, my body is starting to give out on me

Liam immediately pulls out and helps Harry up from the bed while everyone else stops what they're doing and looks at the man worriedly.

-why don't we call it a quits then, before you end up sending yourself into pre-mature labor or something

-no, I'll be fine after a quick break Li, just continue on without me. I want to watch my boys pleasure each other.

-Harry no I think you've had enough, you don't want too much stress on your body do you?

-Liam, I'm pregnant and as horny as ever, nothing is wrong with having sex, it doesn't do anything but keep me happy and possibly induce labor at the worse which I wouldn't mind cause I'm starting to get irritated with the little bugger having me all swollen like this

-I still don't think it's a good idea if you're tired so please just lay down Haz

-I'll lay down if one of you fucks me again

-that's not happening, don't joke about that anymore

-fine then I'll just fuck myself, fetch me a toy Liam

-fuck, why are you so bloody stubborn

-I was born that way?

-you're annoying the shit out of me right now Harry

Zayn, Louis and Niall watch as the two people they love fight back and forth with each other, not knowing what to do. Especially since Harry isn't the type to be sassy, that usually being Louis doing.

Eventually, Niall starts to get sad when he sees that the argument is letting up and decides to finally say something.

-please don't fight, Mummy doesn't need to be stressed!

Harry grins, knowing he's going to win and nods his head at Liam, agreeing with Niall.

-Ni's right Liam, I don't need to be stressed, it's not good for the baby

Liam gives up and submits to Harry, knowing he's wrong for even elevating the argument to begin with.

-I'm sorry I was being a prick and I don't know what I was thinking, you don't annoy me. If anything, you keep my cock hard.

Liam says bluntly, just wanting to continue on with what they were doing before all this.

-then kiss me

-that I can do

Liam then pounces on top of Harry, being mindful of his belly and peppers kisses all over his body.

The other three stand around them, not knowing what to do, especially since they feel slightly left out. It's only natural that Harry and Liam share a chemistry that is special all on there own, but sometimes it does get repetitive for them.

After standing there awkwardly for a half a minute, Harry looks up and sees Niall, Louis and Zayn from the corner of hs eye, looking over at him and Liam with their cocks hard and in the air. He didn't think that he would have to tell his sexy boys to come join them, but he remembers that the three like a little dominance once in a while.

-and this is what I mean when I say you three are our twinks, you three just beg for discipline don't you

Louis bites down hard on his bottom lip at that while Niall looks away with heated cheeks and Zayn continues to look awkward.

Liam still isn't bothered and is now licking Harry's ass like it's made out of sugar and Harry is on cloud nine while he figures out what he wants his boy's to do for him.

-Niall, my sweet baby why don't you come suck Mummy's cock, I know that's one of your favorite things to do and Zayn, love come suck my swollen nipples, they're a little sore. Make Mummy feel better and Louis, you're such a good kisser, I want you to help Daddy eat me, why don't you two make out with my tight hole.

They all then finish things off by pleasuring Harry, Niall down at the pregnant man's cock while Zayn takes each one of Harry's main nipples in his mouth, Louis then using his own tongue to lick up Harry's sweet hole as he devours it happily with Liam.

Together, they quickly make Harry have one of the best orgasms he's had in a long time, leaving him extremely satisfied and sleepy at the same time.

to be continued...........


	60. Sign Of The Times

Nine months have past, initiating some major changes around their house.

Harry's been suffering through post-traumatic stress disorder, after losing his second pregnancy. Meanwhile Rose Tomlinson is getting healthier each and every day, having learned how to crawl not too long ago and is now working on her first steps.

Currently, Liam and Harry are alone in their main bedroom, a place that mostly Harry and Liam only sleep in now, Harry making that choice a few months ago, convincing his boy's that it was nothing personal, he just needed the space and to only have one person helping him go through his problems, the person that's known him the longest.

Zayn was the only one who took offense to that, the other boy's understanding how it feels to really want to be pregnant and not have it happen. But Zayn felt betrayed, causing him to not have one on one moments with Harry anymore, only being around him when one of the other boys are present.

Harry is laying in the bed in nothing but a pair of Liam's sweatpants, Liam sitting besides him facing the back of him as he rubs the man's back to cheer him up. It's been one of those days which Harry has sunken to a level depression only something random might get him out of and Liam has almost lost all hope.

-do you want to talk about it love?

-there's nothing to talk about Liam, and I'd appreciate it if you would stop treating me like a ten year old who recently lost their pet fish

-well I remember when I was nine and lost my first dog, my Mum let me have ice cream after supper every night for a month

-that must've been why you were so fucking chubby

Harry says hurtfully, making Liam take a long, deep breath

-could I still get you some ice cream though?

Liam says with a cheesy smile, making Harry laugh bitterly, but feel a bit better.

They both then hear little high pitched noises as Rose steadily crawls into the room, only for Louis to catch her before she goes too far. It might sound cruel to other people, but Harry's been having a hard time looking at other babies, including what's supposed to be his own.

-hi Daddy

Louis says with a sweet smile as he picks a giggling Rose up, who now has short curly light brown hair, then carrying her out of the room, making Liam feel a bit bad when Harry doesn't respond.

Once they leave, Liam gives Harry a kiss on the back of his head, feeling a few sniffles come from his Haz.

-you okay Harry?

-I'm fine

-do you want to talk about it?

Liam repeats, knowing that it might piss Harry off.

Harry rolls his eyes, then sitting up in the bed as he scatters around the sheets for the remote to the telly that's placed on the wall located the other side of the room.

Once he finds it, he turns the telly on, it being a smart tv, meaning that it can get apps such as pornhub, that one being Harry's favorite.

-so you give absolutely no fucks then, huh? You're really going to watch some blokes fuck each other right now.

Liam says angrily, then quickly getting up and closing the bedroom door, feeling awkward if Rose were to accidentally see that somehow if Louis were to walk by with her for any reason. That and he feels weird about Zayn and Niall coming in as well. He knows there around somewhere and doesn't want them seeing their Daddy in such a mentally fucked up state. Not that this isn't what Harry is like most days now.

-just get out Liam, you're doing nothing but pissing me off. It was sweet when you were actually giving me a back massage earlier, but now you're picking on me and unless you're going to snog me and lick my ass out right now, you can leave.

Harry says dryly as he points towards the bedroom door, then sliding his hand down his pants as he begins jacking himself off to some rubbish porn he randomly found on the front page. After Harry's second miscarriage, he decided to quit any kind of unhealthy activity, including drinking. Leaving him to relieve his anxiety solely through sex or masturbation now.

Liam feels out of place at the moment and leaves the room quietly, wishing he could make his Harry forget all the pain and the suffering over the last year and bring his bubbly and sweet boyfriend back again, but he knows there's a long way to go in that process and he's willing to be patient about it, because that's just the kind of man he is. He's patient and kind and that's everything that Harry loved about him to begin with.

As Liam walks out the room, Harry begins to moan loudly as the scene in front of him gets more intense. Lucky for him it's a Daddy kink video, a blonde sucking off some older and more harry guy on the screen. He imagines that it's Niall and is tempted to call the boy in the room, but knows Liam probably is still somewhere close to the door and surprises himself by feeling like he doesn't want to make the man feel bad.

After the video goes off, he still feels a bit unsatisfied and gets up, then taking a deep breath as he really debates with himself over the thing that he really wants to do next.

With sadness in his eyes he walks out of the bedroom, his sweatpants still on and sees Zayn walking into his art room with paint all over his shirt. It's rather a cute sight and makes Harry smile a bit inside, even though he's been quite cold to Zayn over the last few months.

He feels it in himself to give Zayn a kiss on the forehead, then running a hand through Zayn's short black hair as he caresses the shorter boy.

-hey love, have you seen Niall around

Zayn takes a moment to evaluate what's happening right now, he feels like Harry is acting bipolar but decides to not say anything smart about it, because of how blood shot Harry's eyes look. He also notices Harry's cock is hard and sitting upwards in the crotch of his pants and wonders what him and Liam did without him today when they all fucked last night, Harry barely touching Zayn though.

-yeah I think Ni just hopped in the shower, I would've joined him but he said his bum was still a bit sore from last night, even still leaking cum too. I think he said he was going to clean himself out while he was in there.

Zayn says with a smirk on his face, knowing that he's being overtly sexual right now, but is curious as to Harry's response to such behavior.

-oh alright, well don't get too dirty in there, I think Daddy is going to cook tonight and I want you to look pretty while we eat

-yeah, okay whatever

Zayn says coldly as he goes about his business, leaving Harry to go down the hallway towards the bathroom closest to Niall's room. He hears water running and hopes that Niall didn't lock the door, smiling when he's able to walk in freely.

The bathroom is clouded with steam and Harry can hear Niall singing in the shower, something the blonde only does when he thinks he's completely alone.

Harry then jerks the shower curtain opened, leaving Niall to shriek in fear and excitement. Knowing that it has to be one of his boyfriend's surprising him with another fantasy of his.

-get on your knees, now!

-Mummy?

Niall says innocently as he's suddenly pressed on his knees and guided to suck Harry's cock.

His hair is soapy from shampoo so he doesn't open his eyes, but he can tell from the gentleness in Harry's touch along with his the girth of his circumcised cock voice that it's definitely him, leaving him to suck and lick eagerly.

Harry moans louder as the blonde twirls his tongue around his tip of his cock, all while his soft lips wrap around him. After all this time, he can't decide which one of his boy's gives him the best head, but Niall is surely winning right now.

Harry tugs the twinks hair hard and starts to throat fuck him, leaving Niall to slobber all him, the warm water still running throughout the shower.

-good job, open that throat for me boy

Niall loves being talked dirty too and feels confidant enough to choke and gag on Harry's length, causing an already flustered Harry to bust his load in Niall's mouth, his hand still tightly grabbing the boys hair.

-shit baby, such a pretty little mouth you have, makes Mummy feel so good

to be continued........

A/N-For those of you who followed me on wattpad, I'm back on it again under Kayla920


	61. Better In Time

A Few Day's Later

It's early in the morning and everyone besides Harry is sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, Louis and Zayn sitting very closely on either side of Liam's who is quite occupied on his phone, meanwhile Niall on the other side of Zayn, enjoying his food in silence without a care in the world.

Louis takes notice as Liam begins to smirk as he reads the text message, then putting his phone away and looking back up at the table where the food is at.

-who were you just talking to?

Louis asks with jealously in his voice, making Liam feel quite offended at the tone of his voice.

-don't worry about it princess, Daddy's just conducting business

-just like you were conducting business with Stella, or the morgue in the basement?

Zayn gives Louis a look to calm down, but Louis already has his mind made up on winning this argument.

-I think someone need's a spanking followed by a nap don't they?

Liam says quickly, feeling that Louis doesn't need to get into the kind of business Harry and Liam have invested themselves in, not wanting Louis or any of the other boy's to get hurt by information he doesn't need to know like they have before.

-I do not need a spanking Daddy!

-I think you do, you're a little extra sassy this morning aren't you Loubear?

-no I'm not

Louis says childlike, making Liam smirk.

-get over my lap, now!

-I'm not a little teenage twink anymore, you can't just order me over your lap for a spanking when I misbehave

-I think that's your problem, Harry and I let you do whatever the fuck you want and you don't know your place anymore, I'm still your Daddy and you're still my little twink

Louis feels a little flustered at those words, meanwhile Niall and Zayn couldn't be more amused over the situation and are watching closely= as if it's a movie. They haven't seen Louis punished in a while and don't want to miss it.

-but I don't need a spanking Daddy

Louis says child-like again, feeling very submissive over Liam referring to himself as Daddy.

-oh I think you do pretty-boy, something to remind you who your Daddy is

Liam says sternly, looking directly into Louis eyes as he pulls him close.

-now are you going to bend over or do I need to do it for you

Louis whimpers submissively as he bites his bottom lip and lowers himself over Liam's lap, right in front of Zayn and Niall who are grinning wide as they eye each other in excitement.

-you're getting ten smacks, stay still and it'll be over faster

Louis swallows his spit as he prepares for the first blow and is taken by surprised when Liam pulls his pants and panties down, exposing his bare bum for everyone to see. He begins to land the first few smacks very harshly, then taking a break to spread Louis ass cheeks apart and stare at the cleanly shaven bum. He reaches down to Louis ear and whispers about how pretty he looks for him right now and continues spanking him, the smacks getting harder now.

Louis whines and moans in response, feeling both pain and pleasure from this. He feels Liam's cock hardening underneath him and wonders what Zayn and Niall's response to this is right now. Little does he know, Niall's already got his hand trailing towards Zayn's groin as they both watch intently.

Liam finishes quickly, knowing he'll sexually frustrate his boy's that way and just as he's done pulling Louis bottoms up, Harry comes downstairs with Rose in his arms, looking pissed off and tired.

-so you guys just leave the baby upstairs while you have s.e.x.? Is that what we do now?

-Harry, no one's having anything and she was sleeping last time I checked

-well she was just crying and no one heard her, so I had to get up get her, Louis if you can't take care of your daughter you should've had an abortion. I warned you that you were too young.

Harry says coldly, feeling a mix of sad emotions at the moment. Meanwhile Louis tries his best to not feel offended at his harsh words when Rose isn't just "his" baby alone.

Niall then takes Rose out of Harry's hand and mugs him, shocked that the man he loves and adores so much would say something like that.

-Harry I know you're hurting, but you don't have to be so disrespectful

Everyone in the room goes silent at that, knowing that when Niall refers to Harry by his actual name, he's beyond angry and Niall is never angry.

Harry then goes back up to his room in silence, slamming the door behind him which can be heard throughout the entire house which makes Rose burst into tears due to the loud noise.

Niall is quick to comfort the one year old, bouncing her up and down on his leg as he takes a little piece of strawberry off his plate of pancakes feeds it to her.

-does he hate me?

Louis asks bluntly as he goes to sit down on Liam's lap, Louis feeling very much turned on by the older man. Liam then kisses him on the cheek sweetly and rubs his back, trying to come up with a valid excuse for Harry's behavior.

-Harry just needs some time alright? He'll come around, he loves you.

-I get that Daddy, but he seems like he also resents me and I didn't do anything wrong. Did I?

Zayn groans and shakes his head, feeling the need to speak up over the big elephant in the room that no one wants to talk about.

-first of all give me the little one

Zayn says fondly as he takes Rose from Niall, then kissing her on her chubby cheek which makes the little girl giggle and reach out for another piece of cut up fruit which Niall gladly gives to her to keep her occupied as Zayn talks.

-and Loubear, Daddy doesn't hate you, he's just genuinely hurting right now, but acting like a jerk and disrespecting Rose is crossing the line, even if he didn't mean it. He's being a prick and he knows he is, so you need to go confront him about it and I mean right now.

Zayn says calmly, being very careful about cussing around Rose.

Louis nods at Zayn's words as takes a deep breath, knowing his boyfriend is right.

-but I was going to feed Rose breakfast

Louis says hesitantly, knowing that's not a proper excuse for not going to talk to Harry when there's three other people in the room more than capable of feeding her.

Zayn then gets up and forces Louis off of Liam's lap, nearly pushing him out of the room.

-hey boys be nice, I don't mind giving out another spanking

Liam says sternly, always feeling like a father figure around his three boy's still, who tease each other as if they were children most of the time.

Louis pushes Zayn back playfully, then stopping to give Zayn an unexpected tongue filled kiss, which has Niall and Liam taken by surprise and even more turned on.

Louis then goes up to Harry's room, knocking on the door three times as he waits for a response, getting one after a few seconds.

-go away Liam

Harry says angrily, his back turned away from the door. Louis then opens it, knowing Harry wasn't expecting it to be him as he quietly walks over to the bed and sits behind Harry.

-Harry? It's me.

-Lou?

Harry says softly, his voice breaking as he turns around to face Louis with teary eyes.

-hi Daddy, I just wanted to make sure you were okay

-I don't know why, you should be mad at me right now

-coming from the only other person who's been pregnant in this house, I understand where you're coming from and I get it

-it hurts Lou, I'm numb

Harry says quietly as he looks down as his painted nails. He's been feeling quite lonely lately, as if no one understands him and has to admit it's quite refreshing to be able to talk to someone who understands his pain.

-I know it hurts, but we'll get through it just as we did before and maybe if you want to try again someday for another baby

-no!

Harry cuts him off, startling Louis a bit.

-a baby was never a good idea, it was driven by hormones and rushed and I think we should've all waited till we were older. I've had a lot of time to think about this while I was sitting here in this room pouting for the last few months and I realized that maybe having two miscarriages in a row is a sign telling me that we shouldn't be having babies, especially in our lifestyle. It might be a desire, but that doesn't mean that it's the sensible thing to do.

-but Harry, I mean Daddy

-no Louis, it's the truth and Rose is already born so we can't help what's already happened, but I just want to be honest with you and also apologize for treating you and the rest of the boy's like shit the last few months, but especially you Louis I'm sorry love. I've been the biggest prick in the world and I'm so sorry for the way I treated Rose, she's innocent in all of this. So please forgive me darling.

Harry starts to break down into tears and Louis immediately goes to hug the man, holding him tightly.

-I forgive you, and I'm sure the rest of the boy's will to

Louis then hops on the bigger man's lap, peppering kisses down's Harry's neck in an attempt to turn the man on. He feels bad that his Daddy is crying and just wants to make him feel better.

-oh baby

Harry says with a low moan as he slides his hand down Louis sweatpants and squeezes, their lips now connected into a snogging session.

The kisses get heated as Louis grinds on Harry and he can feel his Daddy's cock hardening underneath his bum. Wanting to take things further now, he attempts pull Harry's cock out of the pair of Liam's sweatpants he's wearing, but his hand ends up being blocked.

-Louis you don't have to.....

-but I want to Daddy, I want to make you feel good

Harry looks down at Louis with guilty eyes, but nods his head and lets Louis proceed, who then begins to slide himself down on the bed and pull Harry's cocl out, then licking his lips as he lowers his mouth on the tip.

Harry takes a deep breath of release and watches intently, getting head from his boys is his favorite activity and it's getting him very hot right now.

Louis starts to rigorously slobber up and down the erection that springing up into the air while it gets covered with the saliva trailing from Louis mouth as he continues to suck and gag on Harry's cock like it's a piece of candy.

It feels so exhilarating to the depressed man and he can't help but to roll his head backwards and close his eyes while he enjoys the feeling of Louis taking care of him so well.

However, his guilt is also getting to him and he begins to sense that Louis feels obligated to give him a sexual favor. And it's not his fault, it's just the way things are run in their household. No one's able to express their emotions without sex being involved and Harry is beginning to get weary of it.

Gently, he then pulls Louis head off of his crotch, caressing the younger boy's soft brown hair as he looks him into his piercing blue eyes.

-princess, it's okay you don't have to compensate my feelings with sex. Let's just cuddle alright, we'll have sex tomorrow. All five of us, together.

-okay Daddy

Louis says timidly as he wipes his spit drenched mouth off with his hand and climbs onto Harry's chest, smiling to himself at the man's warm embrace. Something he hasn't felt in a while.

to be continued...........


	62. Sexual Games Part 1

The Next Day

Liam walks into his and Harry's main bedroom, the same bedroom Harry is always moping and laying in bed by himself in, with no one else allowed to come in there during the day.

-get up of the bed Harry

Liam demands, then pulling the covers off of Harry, who looks up at him dryly.

-what's your problem?

Harry says with an attitude in his voice, annoyed over Liam's demands, even though Liam is always quite demanding.

-get up, now!

-who do you think you're talking to Liam?

Liam smirks at that and gets in the bed with Harry, straddling himself over the man and he peppers kisses up and down Harry's neck, making the older man moan.

-you like that, don't you baby?

Harry moans again in response, surprising himself and allows Liam's tongue to enter and explore around his mouth.

They heavily snog for a while, Harry's hand soon lingering underneath Liam's shirt and up his back to feel his boyfriend's muscles, leaving Liam to break the kiss.

-I see I've got your attention now don't I?

-I don't know who you think you are barging in here and demanding kisses, but I'd like to know what's going on here?

-I thought we'd all play a little game today

Liam says with a seductive grin, leaving Harry to look at him sideways before speaking.

-a little game? Who are you, Niall? And speaking of Niall and everyone else, where are they and where's Rose. I haven't seen them all day.

-I've got all of that taken care of, don't worry

Harry tilts his head at his boyfriend again, Liam then giving him a reassuring kiss on the lips as he picks him up bridal style and carries him into their "playroom".

They've hired someone to watch Rose for the day, but just for the day. Liam not wanting to hire a live in nanny with the fear of possibly wanting to seduce her and making Harry upset again. He wouldn't want that, at least not while he's in the process of getting Harry back to his normal self.

-Liam, what are you up too?

Harry asks as Liam unlocks and opens the door, Harry then noticing Louis, Zayn and Niall kneeling in the middle of their room in silence as if they were instructed to be like that.

-just a little fun game Harry, we haven't done anything like that in a while and it's frankly pissing me off a bit

He then sits Harry in a chair that has has a circle cut out, almost toilet shaped and is designed specifically so that someone can be tied up with their ass exposed.

The dominant man then clenches his jaw as he tears Harry's shirt off along with the boxers he has on, the only thing Harry was wearing.

-what do you think you're doing, and why are the boy's silent?

Harry asks curiously as Liam walks away from him opens various drawers and cabinets around the room in search of some bondage ropes. They haven't been in this room in a while and when they do, Harry usually knows about it ahead of time.

-did I say you could speak?!

Liam says aggressively, making Harry grow a wide smirk on is face, he very much likes the attention being given to him right now, it's helping him feel better.

Liam then wraps the ropes around Harry, tying them strategically between his arms and legs and the chair so that Harry's bound and unable to move. It's not often that Harry gets caught up with bondage on the submissive side, but it's something Liam's always enjoyed doing to him.

-oh Liam, don't tell me you've got something kinky planned

Liam sighs at that and stays silent, immediately goes to find a ball gag, a large one at that.

-well if you're trying to pull me out of my depression with sex, good luck, those happy hormones you get from cumming only last a second on me, trust me I've been masturbating everyday

-shut up!

Liam shouts as he takes the ball gag and tightly wraps it around Harry's mouth, making sure the clasp on the back is very well secured.

-no more talking, you're going to sit here and enjoy yourself and we're going to edge you to brink of cumming until you've had the best orgasm you've had in a long time

Harry moans through the gag in response, his dead looking eyes meeting Liam who has a variety of plans up his sleeve.

-the boys and i are going to have our way with you and you're going to take it like the good little whore you are, aren't you baby?

Liam says softly as he looks at his boyfriend and strokes his cheek, then roughly grabbing his jaw and pulling him in for a kiss over his ball gag, which Harry doesn't pull away from.

Once Liam has has enough he runs his hands down Harry's bare body and thinks about what he wants to do next, deciding that he should let his boy's chose.

-let's see here, who wants go first hmm?

Liam asks as he looks back at his three boy's, Zayn looking up at Liam with especially pleading eyes.

-do you mind if I go first Daddy?

Zayn asks eagerly, leaving Liam to point his fingers upwards, signalling yes. Zayn then walks over to Harry and gets down on his knees in front of him. Looking confidently at the hard cock that's directly in front of his face.

He plans on sucking it and Liam can tell so he edges him on, walking towards him and pushing his head down on the pulsing dick.

-keep your head down on it Zayn, get it all the way down that cock baby, I want your nose touching his crotch

Liam says as he guides the boy's head down, making him gag and open his throat to Harry.

-that's my good boy, swallow it and suck nicely now

Zayn continues to slobber and purposely choke around the cock as he deepthroats it vigorously. It's something he loves to do, especially when he's getting throat fucked. He keeps in mind that he needs to stimulate the tip of the cock to push Harry off the edge all while not forgetting about the base as well. He wants to tease Harry and make this moment unforgettable, something that's turning Zayn on right now as well.

Harry withers and squirms around at the feeling, he's halfway close to orgasm already and Zayn knows it so decides to stop sucking and pull his mouth away, a trail of saliva following his swollen pink lips.

-can I fuck him next?

Zayn asks Liam, as if he really needed to in the first place, but Liam feels honored being the ring leader all of the time and urges Zayn on.

-go ahead love, do you want me to untie him first so you can put him in a different position?

Louis then gets up from his knees, barging over to the two with a pout on his face, making Niall widen his eyes.

-that's enough Zayn, I want a turn!

Louis shouts with jealously in his voice, only to earn a few hard spanks on his bum, courtesy of Liam.

-be patient Lou, everyone will get their turn, now go back to your seat before you end up over my lap for the second time this week

Louis looks down submissively, Liam kissing the younger boy's cheek fondly as he strokes his hair, then dominantly pointing back to the spot Louis was just in, but Zayn has other plans.

-no Daddy it's okay Louis can have his turn, I'd like to see him ride Harry actually, maybe even while I throat fuck him

Liam takes a moment to think bout that idea and realizes that it'd be quite interesting. Harry is currently staring directly at Liam, mentally suggesting yes but he knows Liam has the final say and is always in the most control.

to be continued...........


	63. Chapter 63-Sexual Games Part 2

A/N-Just a reminder that this book is rated mature.  
.  
.  
.  
-Louis go ahead and fuck him good, I want him drooling by the time you're done.

Louis nearly squeals in excitement and Liam fetches for a condom and lube to coat Harry's cock with and make it easier for Louis to ride him,.

Once he gets the two all prepped and ready to go he picks a naked Louis up like a child and sits him down on Harry's very erect cock that standing up proudly in the air all on it's own.

Louis is quick to bounce his ass up and down on Harry's length, his ass swallowing it hole with one long dip and Harry's eyes are glued to the bouncing ass, the older man getting even more aroused as he watches it slide up and down his wet cock.

He tries his best to let out his blissful anguish through the ball gag, but it's doing a very good job of restricting his voice.

-fuck, oh Daddy it feels so good

Louis moans out, his thighs smacking against Harry's every time he plummets down on him. The noise itself is leaving Liam more sexually excited than he's been a while and he finds himself, along with Zayn and Niall just staring at the sight, Louis desperate looking and very sexual facial expressions speaking for themselves in ways he can't fathom at the moment.

-oh Daddy may I cum?

Louis asks out loud.

-not yet princess, not like that

Liam watches for a few more moments, knowing that the higher the moans Louis makes, the closer he is to coming and ends up taking his index and ring finger and sliding it into Niall's mouth as he mouth fucks him and gets his fingers wet, then sticking his entire hand out in front of Zayn and he looks him in his eyes dominantly.

-spit

Liam says to Zayn, the younger boy doing what he says without hesitance. All while Louis watches curiously as he continues bouncing his ass up and down on Harry, Louis breath hitching now, something that only gets worse when Liam decides to get closer to him and stroke Louis cock with his spit coated hand as he rides Harry.

The blue eyed boy now letting out even high pitched drawn out moans.

-now cum for me, nice and hard, I want to see it hit the floor!

Liam demands, making Louis whimper in response and bite his bottom as Liam speeds up the pace and continues to move his hips up and down, the boy almost reaching his climax now.

-oh Daddy, Daddy I'm so close

-good princess, now let it all out

Louis closes his eyes shut as he shoots a small load of cum from the tip of his cock, little tiny bits of semen following after that. He whines from the sensitivity as Liam continues to stroke him, eventually lifting himself up from Harry, Liam finally letting go and giving him a kiss on the lips.

-that's a good boy, now why don't you go take Zayn and shower and then lay down for a nap, we'll come in and cuddle with you shortly

-okay Daddy

Louis says submissively, then taking Zayn's hand, the dark haired boy silent from being so turned on by the last scene.

Niall just continues to sit in silence in his original spot, the blonde suddenly shy and Liam knows it, so he figured maybe if it was just the three of them like old times that he would open up a bit.

-you're next Niall, what would you like to do princess? Don't be afraid to speak up baby.

-can I whip Mummy?

Niall says bluntly but innocently, leaving Liam to grow a very surprised look on his face followed by a smirk, interested to see how this all plays out.

-well I wasn't expecting that baby, but wouldn't that be a sight to see hmm? You punishing Mummy, like all the times he's punished you. Oh what sweet and sexy revenge. Is that all you'd like to do?

-mmhmm

Niall says eagerly, looking at his Daddy with submissive eyes as he awaits permission.

-well of course you can whip him princess, let me just change his position for you so that you can have better access

Liam unties Harry from the chair and places him on the ground in a doggy style positioning, then quickly hog tying him so he's unable to move.

He then spreads Harry's ass cheeks open and spits on his crack, making Harry let out a loud moan through his gag.

-what do you think would be better princess? a belt, flogger, cane, riding crop, or a full blown whip?

-the whip, I want to it to really hurt

Harry whines eagerly in response and Liam goes to grab the whip for Niall, then handing it to the blonde and stepping away.

-give it to him good Niall, it'll get Mummy off faster, he has a bit of a pain kink

Niall nods and grins devilishly, liking the feeling of having a bit of control. It's not as much as he likes having no control, but it still turns him on.

He starts by landing a few swatches with the whip onto Harry's bare bum, the older man flinching in his ropes, but not being able to go very far, Liam having hogtied him tightly for this very reason.

It doesn't take long for Harry's ass to start to become red from the stinging object, but Niall doesn't dare to stop and starts to enjoy it with every new smack to Harry's swelling ass.

Liam watches in awe and can't help but feel the need to join in, so he finds himself unlatching the ball gag from around Harry's head, pulling the zipper of his pants down and stuffing his cock inside of his boyfriend's mouth.

Harry can do nothing, but enjoy it as Liam fucks his throat as Niall whips him, and each time Harry choked or drooled on the cock, his throat would open up and give Liam more access to the warm tight opening.

Being used alone is enough to make Harry want to cum right now, but Niall's hits with the whip keep getting harder and harder and is distracting the older man. He hasn't felt the feeling of a whip in years and it's such an amazing experience for him. He's remembering how much of a masochist he is.

Liam rolls his eyes to the back of his head in pleasure as Harry's wet mouth continues to work his cock over, but he decides he doesn't want to ruin his high by cumming. An orgasm always killing his sexual mood so he doesn't like to finish until he's really done with something, so he decides takes himself out of Harry's mouth, then slapping the curly headed man a few times on his cheeks, making Harry moan but shout as Niall hits him with the whip again.

Liam grins at the sight and pushes the damp hair out of Harry's face as he looks him in the eyes, speaking to him softly.

-still a pain slut I see aren't you baby, I remember when I would tie you up and play with you for hours and you would have nothing but red marks all over you and you'd still beg for more

Harry blushes red at that and Liam ends up putting the ball gag right back on his mouth, this time tighter.

Meanwhile, Niall is having a ball punishing Harry heavily with the whip, the man has red marks all over his bum and Liam is watching to see if Niall plans on stopping anytime soon but he doesn't.

-Niall baby, I think that's enough. Part of having control is knowing when your submissive has had enough and you don't want to permanently mark Mummy alright. We don't do that kind of S&M.

Niall then takes a deep breath as he drops the whip on the floor and steps away, examining Harry's bright red bum that now has purple welts on it. He didn't realize how hard he was going, especially since Harry didn't say anything, but he remembers how sometimes he's unresponsive when in deep headspace, but his Mummy and Daddy always know when he's had enough and the difference between pleasure, punishment and abuse.

-Ni baby, why don't you go clean up and join the Louis and Zayn, we'll be in there shortly.

Liam then unties Harry and sits him back into his original chair, this time just retying Harry's hands around the back of the chair, before taking an abundance of lube and pouring it all over both of his hands, then rubbing it all over Harry's still very hard cock, the man glistening with sweat under the lights in the room.

He takes his time and gives Harry a living, but sensual hand job, occasionally spitting on the cock as he works the hard dick to orgasm, knowing that Harry won't be able to take it much longer.

-go ahead and cum for me slut, you know you've loved every second of this

A few tears fall down each one of Harry's cheek as cum spurts from the tip of his cock and dribbles down his balls, then onto the floor. The man is drenched in sweat and flushed red, his wet hair now covering his face.

-it's such a beautiful sight to Liam and he finds himself pulling Harry by his curls and looking him directly in his eyes as whispers to him

-look at what a mess you've made, hot cum all over my floor, I should have you lick it up for me

Harry looks up at Liam with dilated pupils, he's extremely turned on right now and Liam having dominance over this entire situation just sends him over the edge. Harry has forgotten how much he loves being dominated, especially by Liam and it's really helping him break out of his shell at the moment.

Liam then finally releases the ball gag once again, the leather having put a red line around Harry's mouth, but it isn't stopping him from grinning like a mad man before speaking up with a raspy voice.

-I'd like that to be done to me more often please

Liam hums at that and continues to stroke Harry's hair out of his face as he speaks.

-well I think we can arrange that slut, but I think you're forgetting something important right now aren't you? Something that might get you a few hits with the flogger on that sensitive cock of yours right now.

Harry catches his breath before responding, knowing exactly what Liam wants to hear next.

-thank you Daddy

to be continued...........


	64. Secrets

It's the middle of the day and Louis and Niall are in Rose's nursery, Niall helping Louis clean up the room, while Louis attempts to feed Rose, not having much luck due to the one year old, crying.

Harry then comes into the room, a little pissed off at the nonstop crying, knowing he could solve the problem quickly if he was just asked. He's still slightly resentful that Louis was able to have the baby he always wanted when he didn't even ask for it, but he's willing to put that aside to keep the peace.

-what's wrong Loubear?

Harry asks as he walks over to Louis, who is sitting in a love seat next to Rose's crib as he tries to feed her a bottle. Louis not paying much attention to Harry, leaving Niall to respond.

-she won't stop crying and Lou and I can't figure out what's wrong

-well I wish someone had called me in here a while ago, let's see here

Harry then gently takes the baby from Louis, giving her a kiss on the forehead as he examines her closely. Rose instantly reaching for one of Harry's large fingers, then putting it in her mouth.

-she's not going to eat right now, she's teething, also by the smell of things she needs her diaper changed, but that one should be rather obvious, no?

-oh....how did I not realize I'm such a bad parent aren't I

Louis says insecurely, having barely slept the night prior.

-you're a great Mummy Louis, you're just tired, whens the last time you had a nap?

-since before Rose was born

Harry nods, trying to figure out if Louis was being sarcastic or not as Rose practically gnaws on his finger

-you've got to let the rest of us share some of the responsibility of her, you're not a single parent Louis

-I know that Daddy, thank you

-thank me by letting me take Rose off your hands for the rest of the day while you get some much needed sleep, I'll take her to the store, get some teething gel, feed her and take her to get her gums checked up on okay?

Louis nods sleepily as Harry lays Rose on the changing table on the other side of the room, then changing her diaper and blowing raspberries on her tummy making the little girl giggle and smile at Harry.

-such a pretty girl aren't you

Rose babbles in response, putting a few fingers in her mouth as she looks up at Harry with wide eyes as she gets changed into a fresh diaper.

Harry then gets a phone call and takes his phone out of his pocket, leaving out of the room hastily with Rose, whispering to the two that he'll be back soon.

-what's that all about?

Louis asks Niall, always feeling left out of something the things that's going around his home.

-it's nothing really, probably just a business call

-I notice him and Liam have been having a lot of those lately

Louis responds sadly, then getting up and putting a few of Rose's things away, making Niall feel guilty and speak up.

-Lou Lou?

-yes Niall?

-you know they used to get involved in taking care of people, they'll always have a lot of "business" calls

Louis widens his eyes and turns around to face Niall, his heart racing by what he just said, because it sounds like there might be more to the story than what he knows.

-what do you mean by that exactly?

-you know, taking care of them when they've been bad

-Niall be an adult about this, are you telling me they used to wack people? I knew they got rid of a few people here and there, but you're telling me this was a serious hobby for them?

-not a hobby, but rather a career

-but they told Zayn and I they just took care of people that were giving them problems, they got paid regularly for this?

Niall looks down and plays with his fingers, feeling like he'll get in trouble for this late.

-why did you think we had to suddenly move, but I've already said too much, I should stop

-Niall this isn't a game, you have to tell me. It's not just about Zayn and I anymore, there's a baby involved! And are you telling me there's a reason why we moved?

-I can't tell you that Louis

-why not?

-because Mummy and Daddy told me a long time ago that if I ever told anyone what I know, they would punish me, severely

-so they threatened you?

-I don't really take it as a threat Louis, but more as a promise

Louis sits down on the edge of the love seat, next to Niall.

-Niall, this isn't right. I know they love you, but don't you think that's taking it a bit too far?

-no

Niall says bluntly, standing strong by his words and his love and respect for Liam and Harry.

-well fine, if you won't tell me I'll just have to find out the answers from them myself

-I don't think that's a good idea Louis, you don't want to provoke anything or anyone, especially Daddy, you know how angry he gets sometimes, his bipolar disorder is easily triggered

Louis then rolls his eyes with sass and gets up from the chair, then storming out of the room to find Liam.

He passes by Zayn's art room and can hear loud music thumping through the walls and smiles to himself over the thought of Zayn being in his zone and happy at the moment. Then walking downstairs and to the kitchen where he always finds Liam, sitting at the table, this time on his laptop as he drinks a cup of tea.

-what are you doing Daddy?

-I'm just reading up on some new bondage techniques, what have you been up to princess

-I was having difficulties with Rose, she was a but fussy, but Harry made her feel better

-is she alright?

-she's fine, Harry figured out she was teething and got her dressed to take her for a ride to the store to calm her down and get her some teething gel, then he's going to take her to get checked out to make sure it's just teething

-really? He hasn't been that involved with her in a while.

-yeah he's been really sweet to her lately, it's quite nice

-well I'm glad, she deserves to grow up in a home where everyone loves her

-yeah, but could I talk to you for a minute Daddy?

-what's wrong love?

Louis suddenly feels nervous, feeling a bit threatened by Liam's presence and tries to think of a topic that would rope the man into unveiling a few secrets, so he decides to make up a quick story, something that's not at all a lie, but he wasn't expecting to tell anyone this anytime soon either.

-I've been having nightmares again

-I'm sorry love, about what?

-what Zayn and I used to do, being in the streets, what those men used to do to me

-oh Lou it's alright, come here

Louis then walks over to the man to give him a hug, then stepping back to keep his distance in case this conversation goes south.

-where is all of this coming from? I thought the nightmares had stopped?

-I think it's because lately I've just been so worried about Rose. I don't regret having her, but I wonder if we put her in a dangerous situation, there's still so much I don't know about your old "lifestyle" and how you got all of this money and how we got this house. The last thing I would ever want is for her to end up in the same predicament as me.

-Louis, you don't need to worry about that, I've told you this time and time again you're safe in this house

-but you're definitely leaving something about your past out, couldn't you just tell me the truth?

-there's nothing to tell Louis

Liam says as he grits his teeth, trying to calm himself down already. He doesn't like to be pushed into doing anything, which is why he enjoys being the alpha in the family.

-why are you lying to me, Daddy?

-Louis......don't test me with your sass today, you've been very naughty with your tone lately and I'm getting sick and tired of it

-I...I don't care, you....you're acting selfish

Louis says, stuttering as he looks down at his feet while playing with his fingers. He can feel Liam glaring at him angrily and doesn't want to piss the man he submits too any further.

-oh I'm acting selfish? Is that so?

-ye....yes Sir

-come here princess, come sit

Liam says as he pats his lap for the twink to come over to him, leaving Louis to get deja vu of a few years ago as he does what he's instructed.

He then kisses Louis softly on the lips and looks him in eyes, deciding to be very sweet and calm to him about his next choice of words.

-I'd strongly advise you to forget whatever it is you think you might be curious about, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you or Rose, would we now.....Louis?

-no Daddy

-I didn't think so, now no more thought of the past, let's focus solely on the future

Liam smiles at that and gives Louis a few kisses on the side of his neck on his special spot, making the boy forget his worries for the moment. Which is exactly what Liam wants, whether Louis is happy about it or not. But just because Louis is distracted now, doesn't mean he won't bring this up later. He remembers everything.

He remembers everything

to be continued..........


	65. Brotherly Love Part 2

A Few Days Later...............

The sun is just coming up on the horizon and Louis is gasping and screaming at the top of his longs as he struggles wakes up, his four boyfriends that cuddle around him suddenly awakening with fear.

All of them except Zayn sit up in shock, never having seeing Louis panic like this, besides Zayn who is quick to move over to Louis to console him.

He immediately sits Louis up in the bed so that their chests are in front of each other, him being the only one who really knows what to do in this type of situation after taking care of Louis like this on numerous occasions by himself when they were working on the streets.

He holds Louis tight, who continues to scream and cry in terror, Zayn then rubbing his back, whispering sweet nothings and that everything is okay.

Once Louis realizes where he is and that he's in fact awake, he tries to calm down his breathing, Zayn continuing to rub his back as he does, leaving Harry especially worried.

-I didn't know Louis still suffered from nightmares

Harry asks Zayn carefully, feeling like he's missing a piece of the puzzle.

-it's doesn't happen much anymore, except on very rare occasions, usually when somethings unsettling his mind. The last time I remember it being this bad was when we first moved here and he was scared he was going to be found by the guys who raped and sold us.

Everyone then look Louis shakes in fear, hot tears running down his cheeks and Zayn is determined to get answers out of him. Not being able to stand the sight of Louis looking so broken for another second,

-what did you see Louis, please talk to us

Zayn asks as he holds Louis closer to him, the boy just shaking his head before speaking.

-I'd rather talk to you alone

Louis says with hurt in his eyes, causing everyone in the bed besides Zayn and Niall to get somewhat offended.

-well I'm fucking hungry

Niall blurts out, feeling the need to lighten the mood and not at all feeling offended, because he knows exactly why Louis is upset. The blonde may play naive, but he's always one step ahead. Knowing that the truth about everything will come out in time.

Liam lightly smacks Niall's thigh in response, hinting that the response was inappropriate in a variety of ways, leaving Niall to not care, but Liam to say something.

-no need to cuss princess

-will you make me food, Daddy

Niall says with a small pout as if he was still a frail fifteen year old, making Liam melt and say yes.

-of course pretty boy, in fact why don't you help me make breakfast for everyone hmm?

-actually, I think Louis and I are going to sit and talk in private for a while if that's alright

Zayn says softly, hoping that everyone will get the message, especially Harry who is now in silence. The man just staring at Louis with fear in his eyes, leaving Liam to take the lead.

-Haz, baby while Niall and I are in the kitchen, why don't you go check on Rose, I know we haven't heard anything from the baby monitor but see if she's awake yeah?

Harry stays silent and gets up from the bed, getting the message and quickly leaves, Liam and Niall following shortly after leaving Louis and Zayn finally in the bed by themselves.

-tell me what's wrong Lou? I need you to speak to me, not just as your boyfriend, but as your brother

-I.....I dream't that someone came and took Rose right out of my arms and that Liam and Harry planned the whole thing so they could leave us and raise her on their own. I could feel the pain it in my chest as this stranger just took Rose from me. She was crying for me, but there was nothing I could do to save her. I couldn't move......I couldn't do anything.

-oh Lou, I'm so sorry, that must have been horrific, what do you think drove you to dream about that?

-I know Daddy's keeping secrets from me

-who Liam? Is he really now?

Zayn asks playfully as he groggily runs his fingers through his medium length hair, the raven haired boy having a streak of navy blue paint on his left cheek from the previous day.

-yes, he's doing that dark shit again where he tells us to not look into things for our own good, last time that happened we found out some very fucked up things

Louis says in all seriousness, his body still shaking in fear.

-what's really going on Lou, why so frantic so early in the morning? Besides the nightmare you just had.

Zayn says with a yawn, trying to avoid such a deep rooted subject that is Liam and his skethy leisure activities.

-Rose is in danger, we're all in danger

-what? Louis no, don't be so dramatic.

-it's true Zayn, something weird is going on, haven't you noticed all the mysterious phone calls and Liam being extra controlling lately

Zayn looks at Louis with a confused expression, trying to figure out how that could be possible when Harry and Liam nearly have a fortress around them.

-I saw Liam sing Rose to sleep just the other night. He rocked her in his arms until she fell asleep, I don't think it's possible that Liam or Harry would ever harm a hair her, they protect her with their life.

-what if they secretly want us dead so they can go back to being their twisted little family with Niall and raise Rose as their own child, as if I never gave birth to her

-Louis........please don't talk like that, they're in love with us and what you saw was just a dream. It wasn't nor will it ever be real.

-and I thought we were talking as brothers Zayn, not boyfriends

-look, after all we've been through, don't you trust them? I do. Don't you think if they wanted us dead it would happen by now. We're all one big family Louis and we're raising Rose together. If you still think Harry is still jealous over your ability to have a child, then you need think about if you really trust him or not.

-it's Liam I don't trust. He's hiding a secret from us, he's a murderer

-stop it Lou, you're going way too far now, you're just paranoid from whatever dream you had

-am I? Or maybe you're just hiding a secret from me too.

Zayn goes silent at that, knowing he has information about the morgue that used to be in their old home. Something that he was threatened to secrecy to.

-Louis, I can't lie to you.....but I can't tell you what I know either

-why the fuck not? It's me....why can't you just talk to me Zaynie

-because of Liam......

-what, did he threaten you too Zayn? You know he told Niall that he would hurt him if he said anything.

-Louis, just calm down, you're acting mental for no reason

-but what if Rose gets hurt, because of something I don't know

-Liam and Harry would never hurt Rose, you know that.

Louis shakes his head at that, angry at the fact that Zayn couldn't even be honest with him and attempts to get off of the bed, but Zayn stops him. Then pulling the smaller boy in for a kiss as he cups his cheeks.

They keep their lips connected for a few seconds, enjoying the moment until Louis pulls away, still upset.

-don't try to manipulate me with a kiss, if you're going to be like that than just leave me alone okay

-I'm just trying to protect you Lou, just like I always have

-if you really want to protect me, you'd tell me the truth

Louis then gets up at that and walks out of the room, slamming the door behind him as he leaves Zayn to feel awful about himself in complete silence.

Louis then gets up at that and walks out of the room, slamming the door behind him as he leaves Zayn to feel awful about himself in complete silence

to be continued..............


	66. Deception

continued from last chapter.............

After leaving Zayn, Louis walks down the hallway and into the bathroom, locking it behind him. He can't help himself as hot tears begin to pour down his face as he begins to feel overwhelmed with sadness. He doesn't like fighting with Zayn, and feels even worse that Zayn is being forced to hide a secret from him. One that could strongly impact his and his daughter's life, especially when he's always been closer to Zayn than anybody else in the world.

Louis looks at himself in the mirror in front of him, not liking what he's seeing, a tired and mentally tortured person who hasn't gotten a goodnight sleep in a while and constantly feels like he's being lied to by everyone he loves dearly in his life.

A few minutes go by and Louis finally gets himself together and just as he goes to open the bathroom door, he finds a tall and lurking Harry standing over him with a very concerned look on his face.

-what's wrong love?

Harry asks worriedly, it being very obvious by Louis bright red face and glossy eyes that he was just crying hard.

-is Rose okay?

Louis says in an effort to avoid Harry's concerns, hoping the man will just let him walk away.

-she's fine dear, just fast asleep and I've got the baby monitor on me, but you need to tell me what's got you so upset

Louis shakes his head and walks past Harry to leave the bathroom door, only to be blocked off by an even more worried looking Harry now.

-Lou? I thought our relationship was better than that now that we've worked some things out

-it is Daddy

-so tell me what's bothering you then hmm?

Louis looks up at Harry's piercing green eyes with hesitation, but knows Harry isn't going to let this thing go, so he decides to speak up.

-you would never put us or Rose in harms way would you?

-of course not Lou, we love you so much

-we?

-Liam and I, and of course Niall and I don't even need to mention Zayn

-more than you do yourselves?

-Louis, where are you going with this? Don't get sassy with me, you already know how that will end up.

-me with a red bottom

Louis says with a wide smirk on his face, intentionally flirting with Harry to distract him who smirks right back, knowing exactly what Louis is doing.

-you can have the red bottom now if you'd like, and I don't mean shoes

Louis shakes his head abruptly, not wanting to play these games.

-then what's gotten into you Lou, you've been rather paranoid lately

-I......I just don't trust you lately

-me? Princess, why not?

-I'd wish you'd just tell me the truth, no one else will tell me the truth!

-but darling, there's nothing to tell

Louis grumbles under his breath and purposely bumps into Harry as he passes by him to walk away, but Harry pulls him back towards him and indulges him with a kiss before speaking.

-trust me princess, whatever it is that you think you know or Zayn told you, you and Rose are much better off knowing absolutely nothing else involving this situation

-so there is something going on then, you and Daddy are in trouble aren't you, what the fuck have you been doing

-we used to live quite a rambunctious lifestyle, we've told you this before Louis

-but what is it that you two are doing now, why can't you tell me

-you've never questioned where we've gotten our money from all these years, why bring it up now, look how nice you're living

-because Rose changes everything for me, she's my everything and I'm just worried about her

-as you should be, you're so good with her Lou, but baby some things you're best not worrying about

-Harry......please just tell me the truth

Louis says coldly, leaving Harry looking sad at the mention of his name.

-okay okay Louis, but you have to promise you'll stay calm

-I promise

-Liam is being questioned by some people and he's speaking with some lawyers and certain other people right now about getting the situation dropped

-what people?

-it's just some people Louis, people who help other people cover up bad things, it's nothing to worry your pretty little head about, forget it ever happened

Louis looks up at Harry with even more tears in his eyes, knowing that him and Liam have done some very bad things in the past and he doesn't want Rose to be affected by those things.

-you two are going to prison aren't you? Just tell me now, so I can mentally prepare for abandonment again.

-what'd I'd tell you about worrying

-Daddy? You were supposed to say no to what I said.

Louis says sadly, his eyes brimming with full fledged tears now.

Harry begins to shush him and closes them both inside of the bathroom where Harry lifts Louis up and sits him on the bathroom sink, then sweetly pecking him all over his face.

-you know how much I hate seeing you upset princess

Harry says softly as he wipes the younger boy's eyes with his thumb, then giving him a kiss on the lips.

-I just don't want anything to happen to you, to us

-and nothing will, especially if you keep your mouth shut about this, don't tell Zayn hmm? You know he'll react badly to this and want to leave. Niall is the only one who knows and he doesn't even know the full story. I don't want any of you to worry.

-I won't tell them, I promise

-and most of all Lou, don't tell Liam, he'll lose his shit and have a bipolar episode. You know he's easily triggered and doesn't take his medication consistently.

-come here love, come to Mummy

Harry says with a small smile as he pulls the smaller framed boyfriend in for a hug, knowing Louis prefers to call him Daddy sometimes, although Harry prefers the latter.

Louis then happily nudges himself into Harry's chest and feels his neck being kissed and sucked on, calming him down.

-promise you won't leave us all alone

Louis says with a cracked voice

-I'm not going anywhere princess

to be continued..............


	67. Chapter 67-Sass Master From Doncaster

A Few Weeks Later-In The Bedroom

It's late at night andLiam is currently fucking balls deeply into Niall from the back, the blonde on his knees and sucking Zayn's cock. Zayn's face being smothered by Harry who is hovering his ass right over Zayn's mouth as he gets licked out hastily.

Harry's been liking the receiving end of things every since Liam planned his play session not too long ago and has already been fucked by Liam once today with a condom. Zayn wanting to finish him off with his tongue, while he gets finished off by Niall who has been fucked by both him and Liam several times to the point where Liam thought about fisting him, because his ass had stretched so wide.

Liam is the first to finish off for the night, taking himself out of Niall and jerking himself off to the sight of him sucking Zayn off, that is until he presses his warm cock onto Niall's cheek and cums onto his face. Zayn losing it shortly after watching that sight and cumming deep into Niall's mouth, the blonde swallowing it all and licking some of Liam's cum off of his face as well.

With no one paying attention to Harry, he had removed himself off of Zayn's face a while ago and is now laid down on the bed, happy with a climax and not in need of ejaculation.

Harry being already exhausted from the long night of sex quickly falls asleep on the far right side of the bed, Zayn cuddling next to him as he pushes Harry's sweaty curls out of his face and coos at the sight.

Louis is busy with Rose in her room, having slept in the there for the last few days. Louis not haven't talked to anyone lately, especially to Liam, who has been feeling a special kind of hatred from Louis recently, that he's decided to ignore.

-is Lou going to join us for cuddles tonight Daddy?

Niall asks Liam, innocently at that, the blonde aware of the tension in the household, but knows Louis pettiness never lasted this long and hopes maybe his stubborn boyfriend's will try to fix things this time.

-no Niall, Louis isn't joining us for cuddles tonight sweetheart, he's still sleeping in Rose's room.

Liam says sweetly, leaving Zayn annoyed and muttering something under his breath.

-he'll get over it

Zayn says dryly as he sweetly wipes the cum off of the side of Niall's mouth, licking it afterwards.

-but I'm sure he wants cuddles too Zaynie

Niall says with a pout as he turns his head towards Liam, hinting to him to get up and get Louis since Harry's asleep, the older man never been one to deny Niall of anything but an orgasm.

Liam groans at that and gets up from the bed to find his briefs on the floor, then putting them on and going to Rose's nursery to find his stubborn boyfriend laying on a blow up mattress on the floor, watching something on his laptop.

He then knocks on the open door lightly and walks in, hoping he didn't disturb Rose from her rest.

-is my favorite girl asleep?

-yeah, I just put her down, why

-I thought you might like to come bed with us tonight?

-I'm fine

Louis says carelessly, leaving Liam to clench his jaw and step over directly in front of Louis, then whispering to him.

-why don't you stop fucking around and come to bed love, everyone misses you

-well I'm sure Niall asked for me yeah? He likes laying his head on me bum when he sleeps sometimes. He says it's like a pillow.

-well he's not the only one who misses your bum

-miss dumping loads in me, don't ya Daddy?

-you know what, why don't we go downstairs and finish this away from our baby girl? I'll make you a cup of tea? Maybe even sneak in one of the muffins Harry made for breakfast tomorrow, I won't tell if you won't.

Louis shrugs at that and rolls his eyes, wondering why Liam would even try to make small talk for the first time in days, or even act like he cares for Rose as he follows Liam downstairs to the kitchen, closing Rose's bedroom door behind them.

He then lifts himself on one of the counters and stares around the room as Liam fixes tea for the both of them the old fashion way, a kettle on the stove.

-you know you could just microwave it like I do

Louis comments, annoyed at how long Liam is taking to make a simple cup of tea.

-yes I know you like to microwave everything, but I'm from the old days where we use stoves love

-you're not even ten years older than me, get over yourself

-a few years can make a huge difference on technology darling

-well I don't want tea if you're going to make it like that, it's always way too hot that way

-suit yourself sweets

Liam says as he smiles softly and watches as the water begins to boil, the man then grabbing the other things he needs to finish making his drink.

-so tell me Louis, why haven't you been to bed in over a week?

-and why are you asking me this now?

Louis asks with an irritated look on his face.

-because Louis, everyone's breathing down my throat about it and I'm tired of your shit

-oh thanks, that makes me feel so loved and cared for

-drop the sass Lou, I'm warning you

-"drop the sass Lou, I'm warning you"

Louis mocks, leaving Liam steaming with anger.

-that's it, I'm not doing this again with you tonight, apparently you didn't learn your lesson from when you sassed me off in the kitchen a few weeks ago

-what?

Liam then pulls out a chair from the kitchen table and sits down in it, then pulling Louis directly over his lap and pulling down his bottoms.

-you're going to get ten spanks for mouthing off to me, yet again

As angry as Louis is at the man, he bites his bottom lip when he feels Liam's hard cock underneath his stomach and can't help but get a bit excited himself since it's been a while since he's had any kind of sexual contact. Liam still being incredibly sexy always, prick or not.

Louis ass jiggles in the air every time Liam lands a spank onto his bare bum, each one being harder than the last. His bottom starting to become bright red with a large hand mark on each of his ass cheeks.

-oh Daddy

Louis blurts out, then becoming angry at himself for saying that.

-there we are, I see ten did it huh?

Liam says with a smirk, Louis being quite submissive after that, melting in Liam's arms after the spanking.

Liam then sits Louis up on his lap, the sore ass boy's bare bottom pressing up against his clothed hard cock.

-now that you've calmed down, why don't you really tell me what's bothering you

-I'm fine

-you're not fine, you've been acting very strange lately, now tell me what's bothering you

Louis shrugs and stands up, pulling his bottoms back up. He knows every time he wants to talk to Liam about something serious he winds up on his lap somehow, but he isn't falling for it this time.

-you're always so pushy

-is it because you think I'm a monster Louis, that I would ever put you, Rose or any of the boys in trouble?

-who told you?

-don't worry about it love, I'm going to make this quick and simple and then afterwards we're not going to have this conversation ever again. There's some things you don't need to dig into for your own protection and as I'm sure you've been told before. You're better off not knowing everything and if you have a problem with that, you can leave with Rose and go back to living on the streets and having people force themselves on you for little to no money. Or you can go back upstairs, get into bed with the people who love you and get over this fear of something happening to you or Rose. You've both been fine this entire time and it will continue to stay that way, because we love you.

Louis goes silent after that, not knowing quite what to say and gets up from Liam's lap, then strutting away in silence. Liam not able to help but stare at Louis backside as he walks away in front of him, feeling like the voluptuous boy is purposely giving him a show to rub in the fact that he hasn't had his cock inside of him in a while.

Liam then slides his chair back into the table and finishes drinking is tea in what he thought would be quiet, until he heard Niall laughing along with a bunch of rumbling upstairs in their bedroom and can't help but walk up to see what it is.

To his surprise, when he walks into their bedroom to find Harry, Zayn, Niall and in fact Louis cuddling in their king size bed together completely naked. Niall spread out between Zayn and Louis, while Harry lays on the other end of Louis, stroking the boy's short hair.

-were you going to call me up for round two or just let me get myself off listening to the sounds of you all messing around from downstairs?

Niall chuckles at that and gets up from the bed to pull Liam back in with them, Liam then sliding his underwear off and kicking them on the floor, joining the foursome by laying next to Zayn.

-so round two then loves?

to be continued..........


	68. Bisexual Tendencies

A Month Later

Liam and Niall are currently in their shared bedroom, Niall with his hands and knees on the bed while Liam fucks into him from the back, his hands dominantly gripping the cleanly shaven blonde by his hips to the point where there's hand marks left on his skin.

-oh Daddy, I'm so close

Niall moans out at as he bites his bottom lip, letting Liam roughly pound into him, who's having sex for the third time today, first with Harry, then Zayn and now Niall. Louis having been too busy taking care of Rose and not being much of a fan of Liam lately anyway.

-come here darling, you've been such a good boy today, I could kiss you everywhere and make you cum until you can't take it anymore

Liam then turns Niall around and picks him up like a child, placing him on the bed as he climbs on top him and peppers kisses up and down the blonde's neck fondly.

The heat of Niall laying underneath him makes Liam desperate to fuck him and he quickly finds himself pushing his wet cock back inside of Niall's tight hole as he thrusts into the blonde deeply. Making Niall whimper and grip Liam's muscular arms as he gets fucked hard enough to make the foundation of the bed shake.

Having been fucking for almost an hour now, it doesn't take long for Liam to begin to lose his breath and leans upward to fuck Niall from a different angle, watching blissfully as Niall's hardened cock shoots out a load all over his stomach. Niall then whining happily from the sensitivity as he slides away from Liam, trying his best to get the thick hard cock out of him, but Liam's a lot stronger even though he means no harm to him.

-no more, I'm so tired Daddy

Niall mumbles out, his eyes getting heavier by the second.

-such a sweet boy, why don't you go to sleep, Daddy needs to make a few phone calls

Niall hums at that, closing his eyes shut as Liam slowly takes his cock out, not having finished but doesn't mind. He then tucks Niall under the covers, giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead before putting on some underwear and grabbing his phone, then heading downstairs to the kitchen to make himself a drink. He leans against the counter and notices it's quite dead in the house, quiet enough to hear a pen drop but finds it rather peaceful and proceeds to make his phone call. A few minutes go by and he begins to feel like he's being watched, but doesn't think much of it as he continues his conversation with the person on the phone.

-who were you talking to just now, Daddy?

Zayn asks as he walks into the room, startling Liam who immediately puts his phone behind his back with his left hand as if Zayn isn't staring at him as he does it.

-just a friend

-would your "friend" happen to be a female? I heard you mention a female name and quite a familiar one actually. And last time I checked, you aren't really allowed to have female "friends" after your one little incident with the housekeeper. Am I right?

-well it's really none of your business, now is it Zayn? It's not polite to spy on people.

-maybe not, but I know who's business it might be and who might not like the fact that you're talking to anyone who has a clitoris

-love, how many times do I have to tell you, just because I like women doesn't make me a threat to you or Harry, Niall or Louis

-you know you're quite sexy when you're caught in a lie, Daddy

-your flirting will get you nowhere right now

-is that so Daddy?

Zayn says seductively as he gets closer to Liam, now rubbing his hands over Liam's bare chest.

-you've never called me Daddy as much as you have in the last month

-you've never been as sneaky as you have in the last month, Daddy

-someone's been spending too much time around Lou, you're been quite sassy lately

-well seeing that Lou isn't speaking to you unless you're eating his ass might make it seem that way doesn't it

Zayn smirks at his own words and Liam leans in to kiss him, but Zayn decides to get down on his knees instead. Taking the older man's cock out of his boxers and putting it into his mouth, making Liam instantly gasp and grin with joy.

-couldn't get enough of me this morning huh? Bet you came down here just so you could beg me to fuck you again.

Zayn hums at that, his pink lips wrapped around Liam's hard on as he sucks on it and keeps his eye contact directly on Liam, making the man harder with every passing second.

-fuck, all those times I trained you on deepthroating paid off

Zayn grins at that and takes Liam deeper in his mouth, his nose pressed up against Liam's groin. Zayn tries his best to keep his breathing focused so he doesn't choke, but when Liam begins to whisper dirty things to him, telling him how good his wet mouth feels around his big cock and how much he wants to take Zayn up against the wall and fuck him after this after this. Zayn starts to gag and cough on the member, Liam just taking the opportunity to throat fuck him roughly with his right hand as a guide, a trail of drool now pooling down from Zayn's mouth, just how the dominant man he likes it.

-you look so pretty like that baby, those glossy eyes looking at me while I take you how I want. I bet your ass is just screaming for my cock now isn't it love.

Liam says as he rolls his eyes back in pleasure, feeling like he's about to hit his climax and shoot his warm load down Zayn's throat. However, then a particular someone comes into the room clearing his throat with his very deep voice.

-Zee, why don't you go upstairs love, Louis is looking for you to help give Rose a bath, but clean up first yeah

Harry says with a stern look on his face, then helping Zayn up off his knees, wiping the spit and pre cum from around his mouth as he does.

Zayn then nods at Harry's words and goes upstairs, leaving Harry to stare at Liam in silence.

-so who were you talking too hmm?

Harry asks, leaving Liam pale in the face.

-were you just standing there the entire time? No one was bothering me earlier and now suddenly everyone is in my fucking business.

Harry stays silent and stands his ground, looking Liam directly in his eyes before giving him a rather passionate and possessive kiss on the lips as he puts his boyfriend's cock back into his underwear.

-well I hope you enjoyed all your orgasms today, cause I'm going to make sure those are the last ones you'll be getting for a long while, until you can tell me who you were talking to.

Liam chuckles at that, taking that as a challenge. The man still holding his phone firmly in his left hand as Harry walks away from him.

to be continued........


End file.
